Definitely Maybe
by chrisxgirlx
Summary: "It could happen to you one day" Danny Messer had no idea just how right Mac was until the NYPD's newest criminalist walked into his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings **

_I'm here to start a one girl revolution_  
_I'm not a barbie doll, shopping mall, silicone substitution_  
_I thought I told ya_  
_I'm a soldier_  
_And I'm not leaving til the battle's over_  
_One girl revolution_

_Saving Jane - One Girl Revolution_

Central Park Zoo was abuzz with visitors trying to catch a glimpse into the tiger enclosure which in the last half hour had become Mac Taylor's crime scene. In the centre of the enclosure lay the remainder of the torn up body of their unknown male, the rest of him had been swallowed up by the now subdued tiger. Upon closer inspection of the hand of their Vic, Danny and Mac had established the man had been bound and bled out before he was dropped into the enclosure.

Now Mac was crouched over the sleeping tiger, the sleeves on his blue shirt rolled up to his elbows, his latex gloves were on as he opened the tiger's mouth. "Detective Taylor?" Mac looked up hearing his name and caught sight of a young woman stood just outside the cage.

The auburn haired woman stood at a mere 5 ft 2 dressed in a white halter with a stone and sequined neckline racer back top, a pair of jeans and heeled boots. Her wavy hair lay over her left shoulder, as she smiled down at Mac, "I'm Anna Harris, I was told to come straight here by the people in your office" she told him, her Australian accent prominent.

"Yes my new CSI from Queensland. Glove up." He turned his attention to the bowl beside him as Anna lowered her case her gaze rolling over the tiger as she opened her case and pulled out her gloves.

"Do you want me to start processing?" she asked, turning her attention back to Mac who shook his head as he looked back up at the young woman,

"I've got that covered," answered a voice behind her, turning Anna found herself face to face with an extremely handsome man, obviously of a native of New York if his accent was anything to go by, "Danny Messer how ya doin?" he nodded at her, offering her a small wink.

Anna smiled back at him and nodded, "Nice to meet you," she replied, turning back around to Mac as he began to speak,

"Anna I need you come hold the tigers mouth for me whilst I take a dental impression." He told her, for a moment Anna didn't move, wondering if he was joking.

"Look just take a deep breath, don't let him know your nervous cos you know he can sense when you're afraid," Anna looked over her shoulder, shifting back ever so slightly when she realised just how close her and Danny where,

"The Tigers tranquilized I think I can handle it." She told him, frowning when Danny chuckled and shook his head, his eyes locking with hers,

"I meant Mac, and make sure you call him sir." With that said he turned and walked away. Anna watched him go for a moment, and shook her head before turning and heading into the cage. It was clear to her Danny was teasing; she'd been the new girl before and had undergone the same treatment from her peers back then. Biting back a smile, she forced herself back into professional mode as she crouched down in front of the tiger, her eyes widening a fraction.

As Mac finished off the plaster, Anna let her hand gently run over the tiger unable to hold back a smile as she did. Never had she thought she'd be so close to such a beautiful creature, but here she was her first day on her new job and it was already proving to be a memorable one.

"Ready?" Mac's voice pulled her back to the present, and smiling softly Anna muttered an apology before holding open the Tiger's jaw.

As Mac fixed the plaster cast into place Anna sighed, her eyes once again running over the animal, "So beautiful." She said,

"Maybe our vic thought so too." Mac replied offering her the hint of a smile. Anna chuckled lightly a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"I just never thought I'd get this close to one of these and look, here we are, he's huge and it's just...wow..." she trailed off when Mac looked back up at her, "Sorry Detective guess I'm just a little excited, first day and all..." she chuckled, blowing a curl out of her face, making Mac smile at her enthusiasm,

"Call me Mac." He told her as he concentrated on the taking the cast of the tigers teeth. Shaking her head Anna looked over her shoulder to Danny who was stood not too far away with a frown on his face obviously disappointed she hadn't fell for his little joke. Sticking her tongue out at him, she chuckled softly at his look of surprise before turning back to Mac and the job at hand.

_**

* * *

**_

Anna was taking the new girl hazing well. It wasn't the first time she'd been subjected to it, so she'd pretty much expected getting all the crappy jobs on her first day. This though had to be the worst one, digging through Tiger dung, looking for left over's of their vic. With a grimace Anna turned her head away to inhale a bit before turning back to the tub in which her hands where now buried.

"What is that smell." Dr Evan Zao asked as he entered the lab, his face turning into a grimace. Anna laughed slightly as she looked at him,

"Tiger dung, the zoo just kindly made a fresh delivery and..." she looked around at the passing lab techs, "Everyone else just happens to be conveniently busy." She huffed, using her forearm to brush a curl from her face. Evan laughed as he approached the table, shaking his head a little,

"Well you know that they say. It's a dirty job but..."

"The rookie has to do it?" Anna looked up at him and finished his sentence, smiling as she did so. Evan merely nodded,

"You find anything?" he asked as Anna rinsed off an object she'd just retrieved, dropping it onto the tray beside her Anna nodded,

"A watch, part of an ear, seven inches of colon." She replied, her fingers already back searching, grabbing onto something she smiled and looked at Evan, "Hang on, this could be the Cracker Jack surprise..." she said hopefully. Rinsing it off Anna held it up under the light, Evan now by her side, "A finger and it's in good nick." She smiled brightly thankful her time spent rifling through Tiger Dung had paid off.

_**

* * *

**_

Anna stood in the observation room watching Mac interrogate the man they were both sure had murdered their number one suspect. His name was Angelo Vanetti the Uncle of their first victim, Bobby Vanetti. It appeared Angelo had taken justice into his own hands and now their number one suspect for Bobby's murder was missing and most likely dead.

Tucking the files she held onto tightly under her arm, Anna pushed her glasses up so they rested above her head before she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Last night had been a less than successful night of sleep due to the party going on next door to her apartment. With the walls being as thin as they were it was hard to try and ignore.

Her hair lay in loose curls over her shoulder and down her back, her outfit today was simple, a green cut out shoulder tee, with black jeans and boots. It was simple and not her usual style but getting dressed in the dark this morning hadn't been easy so she'd settled.

Watching Mac she shook her head, he was relentless. Shaking her head and determining the man had no hope against her new boss Anna turned, she was to head back to the lab to sort through her files. As she reached for the handle of the door, it swung open not allowing her any time to react before it hit her, sending her toppling backwards and landing onto the floor with a bump.

Landing with an 'oomph' it took her a moment or two to focus on the figure now crouched down in front of her and the first thing she registered about the figure was blue eyes.

Bright blue eyes were gazing at her in concern and with slight amusement, "You alright?" Quickly realising she was staring Anna shook her head and smiled softly, a blush tinting her cheeks,

"I'm ace, sorry that'd be my fault, not watching were I'm going," she rushed an apology as she gathered up her papers. In front of her Don Flack smiled, with her Australian accent and what Danny had told him before this had to be Mac's newest CSI. Standing up he held out his hand, seeing this Anna smiled "Thanks..." She said sincerely as he helped her to stand, looking at him,

"Detective Don Flack." Don told her, and Anna nodded gratefully, her curls bouncing over her shoulders as she moved her head.

"Nice to bump into you Detective, my names Anna Harris I'm the new CSI." She introduced herself proudly and smiled, causing Don to chuckle lightly, not sure why but he was already liking the newest addition to the team, however as he opened his mouth to reply, Mac chose that moment to step into the room coming to a stop next to Don,

"I'm done here, Anna you ready?" he asked, looking between them as Anna tried to organize her papers into some sort of order. Looking at Mac she smiled and nodded,

"Yep." She answered, making to follow Mac as he left the room after bidding Don a goodbye. Stopping beside the door, Anna turned offering a wave and a friendly smile to Don, "G'day Detective." With that she hurried out after Mac leaving one amused Don Flack stood in the observation room watching her go.

Danny had been right; the new girl was definitely different than the women they were used to. For one there was a sparkle in her eyes when she smiled that he hadn't missed, or the slight hop in her step as she followed Mac. It was going to be interesting seeing how she ended up fitting in around here, shaking his head Don left the observation room a slight smile on his face.

* * *

_**Okay well there you have it. Chapter one of my new DannyOC story! Aside from Flack, Danny's the other reason I find myself glued to my seat every Saturday for the newest CSI NY. **_

_**Anyway I'm really excited about Anna's character I think she has a lot to offer and I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys think of her. Let me know your thoughts, next chapter will be up asap.**_

_**Also huge thanks to Donna, this story wouldn't have happened if it hadn't of been for you kind words of encouragment and support so a huge thank you to you hun!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_The lights are out and I barely know you_  
_We're going up and the place is slowing down_  
_I knew you'd come around_  
_You captivate me, something about you has got me_  
_I was lonely now you make me feel alive_  
_Will you be mine tonight?_

_The Veronicas - Take Me On The Floor_

Today had been Anna's first day off in 2 weeks and somehow she'd found herself back at work sorting through the stack of files which had somehow managed to pile up on her desk. It had been a hectic few weeks, today Anna had wanted to go apartment hunting, hoping to get out of her current place ASAP. Things were going from bad to worse in her apartment, only last night Anna had awoken to find a cockroach on the pillow beside her, not only that but the lights failed to work yet again.

Anna had found everyone here in the lab to be more than welcoming, and it was hard not to instantly feel comfortable and at ease.

Part of her wondered what her parents would say to her new living situation, would they even care what she was doing.

Anna knew no one here in the city, well no one she could outright call a friend, she was ultimately alone and that there was something she was definitely not used to. It's part of the reason she stayed so busy, picking up overtime where she could, and burying her head in case files when she wasn't.

Finally closing her last file Anna fell back into her chair and let her hands run through her hair. "Finally..." she whispered,

"Rough day?" Anna jumped in fright, her hand going to her chest as she turned to see one Don Flack stood in the door way to her office and smirk on his lips. Narrowing her eyes Anna let out a light laugh as she stood,

"G'day Detective and no I just neglected to finish my paperwork." She admitted coming to a stop in front of him her 5 ft 2 frame looking smaller in front of him. Resting her hands on her hips she looked up at Don and smiled, "So what can I do you for?" she asked realising it was past 6 in the evening.

"I'm actually on the lookout for Danny you seen him?" Don asked, Anna frowned and shook her head as she went to retrieve her jacket. Don kept his eyes trained on her small figure, considering she'd been here in the lab for 2 weeks now, none of them really knew her.

Anna pretty much kept herself to herself, choosing to focus on her work more than making friends. This in turn was making him more curious about her in a purely professional way of course; it was his friend who seemed to be taking a more personal interest in their newest criminalist.

Tonight was his night off as it was Danny's and the two friends had planned to meet up with the others and go for a drink. At the moment however Danny was nowhere to be found so Don found the perfect excuse to help them start getting to know the new girl.

"You got plans tonight?" Don asked. Anna looked up in surprise, her stomach instantly turning in knots, hoping he wasn't asking her out, "Most of us are meeting up for a drink down the bar you should come, get to know everyone a bit better,"

Anna let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, instantly relaxing as a small smile crossed her face, "Sure, why not." She replied, picking up her purse. It was about time she got to know people better she figured, and what better way than a night out.

Don clapped his hands together, smiling as he did so, "Great, well come on Hawkes and Stella are already down there, I'll give Danny a call in a few," he told her opening the glass door as she passed. Thanking him Anna smiled, as they headed for the lift.

**

* * *

**

O'Malley's was full by time Anna and Don entered. From her height Anna had to rely on Don to find the team and lead her through the crowd, it was times like these she hated being as short as she was. Taking a peek at her outfit Anna, it was a simple yellow shirt dress that fell mid-thigh and was belted with a black and white tie; the look was complete with a pair of black heels.

Holding onto Don's sleeve Anna let him lead her to a booth already occupied by both Stella and Hawkes, both of whom smiled brightly at the new arrivals. "We were beginning to think you'd gotten lost," Stella said as Don just waved at Anna,

"Out looking for Danny found this one still in the office, it would have been cruel to leave her like that," he chuckled when Anna scowled up at him, and dropped into the booth closest to Stella, who put her arm around the newest recruit.

"Life outside the office kid, a big must." She told her sternly though her eyes twinkled with amusement. Anna laughed softly and nodded,

"Your right I know. I didn't get out much in Oz either, but new city, new job, new rules." She declared, making Stella raise her glass and nod, before her gaze flickered to Don.

"I believe since you were late it's your round," it was more an order than any type of suggestion and Anna had to bite her lip to resist laughing at Don's expression, Stella instead smiled sweetly, "What are you having Anna?" she asked, Anna chuckled and looked at Don,

"I'll have a longneck please Don," she told the Detective, surprised when they all just stared at her blankly, mentally kicking herself Anna laughed, "I mean a beer," she explained, laughing again when comprehension dawned on all of their features.

"Aussie slang..." Don stood up shaking his head as he ambled towards the bar. Anna looked at the other two who were watching Don go smiling, before Hawkes turned focusing his attention back onto Anna.

"So how you settling in so far?" he asked her, genuine interest on his face. Stella focused on her to as Anna answered, tucking her hair over her shoulder,

"It's different; I practically grew up on the beach so it's a big change." She replied, smiling as she spoke of home, "Also work is a lot faster paced here, I never remember being as busy as I am here back in Australia but it's a good change." She added

"Oh honey you've seen nothing yet, wait until I take you out for a proper night out, help you get a real feel for the big city," Stella said, and Anna found herself feeling excited at the prospect of a real girls night out.

Maybe she'd been wrong in thinking she'd been alone in the city, it was turning out this wasn't just any already team she now worked with, it was a family and they were making her feel like she was one of them.

Half an hour later both Danny and Adam Ross made their way to the table, already holding their beers. Adam who Anna had only managed to chat to briefly before this night fell into the spot beside Don leaving the only other available space at the table for Danny. Smiling softly Anna shifted slightly further into the booth to make room for Danny.

It was a tight fit but Danny sat down, thanking Anna as he raised his bottle to his lips. Anna focused on what Hawkes was saying, doing her best to ignore the fact that Danny's leg was pressed against hers. Crossing her legs, Anna managed to at least create a little distance between them but with there being barely any room in this booth, slight touching was obviously going to happen.

Anna laughed as Hawkes spoke, leaning back in her seat Anna immediately realised Danny's arm lay over the top of the booth behind her. Despite her best efforts Anna found herself turning her head to look at Danny who had just lowered his beer to the table, his eyes catching on hers as he smiled. Returning the gesture Anna turned back to Stella, aware of the red tint in her cheeks she willed her heart beat to slow down.

It was a nice relaxed atmosphere, one Anna was happy to be part of it. It was easy to talk to everyone here there were no masks they were hiding behind, everyone seemed so genuine.

Finishing off her beer Anna grabbed her purse, "My shout next, everyone having the same?" she asked, when they all nodded and thanked her Anna smiled and turned slightly, raising her eyebrows at Danny who sat smiling at her. "You gonna shift so I can go to the bar?" she asked, unable to hold back her own grin.

"Was thinking about it." He replied simply still smiling. Anna playfully shoved his arm, before pouting when he still refused to move,

"Please..." she tried again fluttering her eyelashes, smiling brightly when Danny rolled his eyes and stood out of the booth. Sliding gracefully out of her seat, Anna patted him on the arm and nodded in thanks as she began manoeuvring her way through the crowd to the bar.

Upon reaching it, Anna let out a breath straightening her dress as she did and brushing her hair from her face. Leaning up against the bar she attempted to catch the attention of the bar tender but to no avail, frowning she leaned back gasping when she did. There was a warm hand resting on her lower back. Looking over her shoulder Anna exhaled then scowled at Danny, "Way to frighten a girl,"

"Sorry just thought it may be nice for me to come and help." He replied, making Anna feel instantly bad for her outburst.

"Sorry," she apologized, tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked up at Danny who merely smiled and waved her off.

"Don't worry about it." He told her, leaning his forearms against the bar. Anna smiled down at him, before forcing herself to try and find the bartender again, as he walked past her for the fourth time Anna frowned and turned to Danny

"Am I invisible?" she asked, causing the man beside her to laugh.

"No you're just short." He teased, holding back his laughter when Anna's mouth fell open. Instead he turned his attention to the bartender, "Hey...6 beers!" he barked at the young bar tender. As the man scurried away to get their order, Danny turned to Anna and smiled brightly,

"That's how we do it here in New York."

_**

* * *

**_

It wasn't long before Anna began to feel the effects of the alcohol she'd consumed. Stella had long since left, informing them she had somewhere she needed to be before escaping leaving Anna trapped between Adam and Danny. The latter of who had just snuck out for a smoke. It wasn't a habit Anna liked much but she kept her opinions to herself, it had nothing to do with her.

Catching sight of the time, she sighed and made a move to stand up from the booth. "Well boys it's been fun but I have to be going." She told them as she shrugged on her jacket. Adam looked at her and shook his head,

"You're letting your side down." He told her as a matter of factly. Anna rolled her eyes in humour and shook her head,

"Well you lot rage on, I happen to feel quite rotten so I'm goin..." waving slightly she bid them all goodnight and made her way towards the exit. Anna wasn't much of a drinker, so it didn't take much to have her seeing double; with the amount she'd drank tonight she was just happy she could stand. As she stumbled two strong hands held onto her waist stopping Anna from falling flat on her face.

Looking up she smiled brightly at the man who'd saved her, the man probably the same height as Adam. He wore a suit with his jet black hair was gelled back, and tied into a pony at the base of his neck, his dark green eyes bore into Anna's as he smiled brightly. "You need to watch yourself princess." He told her his hands still on her waist.

Now a sober Anna would have pulled back right away, but right now she didn't find herself minding this guy was practically pressed up against her, instead she just smiled, her hands resting on his chest. "I'm very sorry. I seem to be a little bit drunk so I'm making an attempt at going home." She told him with a nod, making a move to step back only to look up in surprise when she was held in place.

"How about I help you home, this is the city after all, a pretty girl such as yourself shouldn't be walking it alone." He suggested, Anna frowned and shook her head before smiling ever so slightly,

"Sorry but I don't know you sir so..."

"Names Bryan and you would be?" he held out a hand to Anna, who smiled and shook it,

"Anna, it's very nice to meet you but I already have a lift home my boy-friends actually waiting outside and he doesn't like to be kept waiting so I should go," she smiled once more at the man before reaching for the exit, groaning when he followed.

"Your boy-friend's waiting out here is he? Where?" he asked as they stepped out onto the street his hands coming to rest on his hips. Anna turned around, opening her mouth to answer when she felt two warm, strong arms wrap themselves around her slim waist pulling her back against a hard, lean body.

"Hey baby what took you so long." Anna immediately relaxed recognizing Danny's voice, leaning back against him she looked up over her shoulder and smiled, doing her best to force herself not to sink into his embrace.

"Sorry handsome this fine gentleman was just helping me out...right?" her voice was slightly breathless as she spoke and she turned to look at Bryan who by now had backed up a few steps. It took all she had not to crack up, at the disappointed look on his face. Instead she allowed herself those few moments of silence before Bryan went back into the bar, to mull over the affect Danny's arms around her seemed to be having. It was suddenly much harder to breath, her heart pounded wildly against her chest, and she wanted nothing more than to turn in his arms and lose herself in him, to press herself against his hard body, to have nothing between them.

When Bryan disappeared back into the bar Anna quickly stepped away from Danny, brushing down her dress, and fixing her hair as she turned to look at him.

Danny remained in the same spot, his eyes fixated on the woman in front of him; there was an intense, dark look in his eyes as they stood there in silence.

"Thanks for that, didn't think I'd be able to shake him." Anna said, realising just how thick the air was around them now. Anna had felt it in the bar, felt it in the first moment she had met Danny, the attraction to him had been immediate.

Right now after feeling him around her however it felt so much more intense and Anna quickly determined space was what she needed right now. Taking another step back she smiled at Danny, "I should go."

Danny watched her back up, taking a step forward he nodded and watched as she flagged down a taxi, "I'll catch you tomorrow." He told her, moving to open the cab door before Anna could. Anna nodded unconsciously biting her bottom lip as she smiled,

"Catch you tomorrow Danny," she replied, sliding carefully into the back seat of the cab. Danny smiled and shut the door, watching as the taxi drove off and for the first time in a long time he found himself looking forward to tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

**I want to say a huge thanks to those who took the time to review! Your supports been great! Thanks as well to those who added it to alert.**

**Also a huge thanks to Donna, your fab, your support has been amazing and kept me going with this story so thank you :D**

_Sch – So glad you liked Anna wanted her to be Lindsey's opposite :P I love her, I have so much fun writing her. Hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_jennifer32485 – Glad you took the time to read and review hun and that your giving this story a chance despite it not being Danny/Lindsey. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Donna – So glad with what you said about Anna after all you helped create her! Lol! Anna is far from innocent but she does have that air about her lol As much as I love Flack him and Anna are going to be just friends, no more, she already has her eyes on someone :P_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_i need a straight jacket  
whenever i get around you  
cuz you're like a magnet  
i can't help it, i have to touch you!  
a dirty pirate,  
that's what i love about you.  
now don't feel worthy,  
you give me something to bow down to._

_Crazy Girl – Ke$ha_

Anna was really something, Danny knew that much. The moment he'd seen her in the Tiger enclosure at Central Park Zoo he'd been drawn in. Her scent, the bright sparkle in her hazel eyes, the way her thick red hair cascaded in curls over her shoulders. It took every ounce of strength in him not to reach out and let his fingers run through it.

Those two nights previous when he'd had her in his arms, Danny had felt stirrings inside him he hadn't felt in a long time. It was a primal need, the same need that washed over him whenever he found himself in the same room as her since.

Danny was a man who always got what he wanted, women included and he wanted her, it was only down to the fact they worked together he held back. That plus he needed to know if she felt anything too.

Don had noticed, letting Danny know his oh so subtle looks at the new girl were not going unnoticed and had also warned Danny there was no chance in hell anything would happen between them both. "Your way too different" he'd said.

That statement there only made him want her more as childish as it may be. There had been many times over the last 3 weeks since her arrival when Danny had found himself fantasizing the many things they could do given half the chance to be alone.

After leaving Mac's office for a rundown on their newest case, Danny headed through the corridors, a small smirk on his face. He was sure somebody was looking out for him, as Mac had only gone and put him working with Anna.

Spotting her in one of the labs, he clapped his hands together and headed inside, "Hey Mac said I'd find you here, what you got?" he asked shrugging his way into a lab coat, his eyes doing a quick run over her small figure.

Anna looked up from the evidence in front of her and smiled, ignoring the stirring in the lower part of her stomach as she watched Danny cross the room. "Did you read the field report?" she asked, jumping straight to work. Anna reminded herself to breathe when Danny leant against the table beside her, his arm brushing against hers.

"Missing weapon, low projectile penetration, missing second party, iPod, chopsticks, blood...did I miss anything?" he asked turning his cornflower eyes onto her. Anna picked up a photo in front of her and handed it to Danny,

"The missing second party was wearing size 6 shoes, 7 tops so we're looking for a small woman..."

"Or a young one..."Danny cut in; Anna nodded as she continued,

"And reports show there was likely a sexual connection, DOA was in his 50's." She told him, "Do you want the elastic or the paper?" she asked, turning to face him. Danny smiled as he looked at her before offering a small shrug,

"I should probably handle the paper cos there might be something on it." He teased, Anna narrowed her eyes at him, fighting back a smile before she picked up the elastic and headed to the microscope. Sliding it underneath she examined the strand of hair still knotted up in the red band.

A little time later, she'd placed the hair in a brown envelope. Pulling out a pen she wrote on top 'DM7 DNA Testing' with a small smile she sealed the envelope and stepped over to Danny, her grin widening as he looked up at her. "You done?" he asked her, in slight surprise.

"I'm just waiting on you Messer." She replied her eyebrows rose slightly, as she matched his stare. Danny shook his head, small laugh escaping before he looked down to the note in front of him.

* * *

As the day wore on, both Danny and Anna were both called down to the morgue by Sid, it was something Anna wasn't too thrilled about. The morgue had always freaked her out, even back home, Danny however had chuckled when she'd hesitated at the doors, and to Anna's immense surprise his hands had gently rested on her hips.

It was a small action, barely a touch but Anna felt her heart speed up and her mouth go dry. Feeling her body tense under his touch Danny smiled and leaned in close behind her, "I'll keep you safe." He whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run down Anna's spine, a fire erupting in her lower stomach, as she inclined her head to the side ever so slightly to look at him. Words failed her; all she could do was look back at him lost in a small moment when the morgue doors crashed open causing them both to jump in surprise.

Not saying anything or even looking at Danny, Anna hurried into the morgue keeping her eyes focused on Sid when she spotted him, refusing to look anywhere else. Danny strolled behind her, unable to wipe the grin from his face, it was clear now she felt something for him, that was all the encouragement Danny needed.

As they came to a stop beside the gurney which their Vic lay on Danny forced himself to slip back into professional mode. "Mac told me to call you both if I found anything."Sid said as he began to roll back the skin from the back of their Vic's skull, making Danny cringe slightly and causing Anna to pale.

Covering her mouth Anna swallowed fighting back the urge to throw up, "As you can see this is the back of his skull. See these patches?" he asked them both pressing against the marks on the skull, Anna nodded not really wanting to focus on it, "Our Vic here suffered from Paget's disease."

"Bone softening condition?" Anna asked Sid with a small frown, Sid straightened and handed her the magnifying glass. With a grimace Anna took it,

"It's very pronounced in the cranium." Sid told her, watching as Anna leaned in closer to get a look, frowning at what she saw immediately,

"Letters." Anna looked up at Sid in confusion as he nodded,

"Imprinted by something on whatever caused the lesion in the scalp."

"How long do you think since this wound happened?" Danny asked, a frown etched into his features as he took a mental note of everything being said.

"2 or 3 days tops, maybe whoever did this came back to finish the job," Sid suggested as he looked at Danny. Anna quickly gave Sid back the magnifying glass and stepped back,

"You think you could get this cleaned up and an image sent up to the lab Sid?" she asked, smiling softly at Sid when he nodded,

"Will do."

"Thanks Sid," With that said Anna spun on her heel and all but hurried from the morgue eager to get back upstairs into the lab where she was more comfortable.

* * *

This case was a strange one to say the least, the Vic obviously had a thing for girls still in high school, the problem Anna had was that these girls were chasing these older men. Spoilt little rich girls with obviously nothing better to do than shop for some kind of sugar daddy.

Their evidence had quickly led Danny and Anna to the man their Vic had apparently had an altercation with, Owen Bowers. Anna hadn't felt comfortable since the moment she sat down in that chair opposite him, Danny had chosen to stand.

"I'm telling you sweet cheeks no one cares that piece of garbage is dead," he said to Anna making her tense at the term he used,

"Thanks for that Mr Bowers, but it's our job to investigate any way." She replied, choosing to try and ignore what he'd called her. Danny though didn't, his grip on the back of the chair beside Anna's tightened.

"You should know her names Detective Harris, Mr Bowers not sweet cheeks so watch how your talkin. You ever erm...get into a physical altercation with Kinsey?" he asked, the man laughed

"Come on I could take him with one hand tied behind my back, but yeah I did. 2 days ago, he provoked me, he threw a punch at me I threw one back." He replied to Danny, "I started talking to this girl the other night, he gets all possessive on me, we run into each other on the street we have some words." He shrugged, smiling at Anna; Danny straightened and cleared his throat gaining Owens attention once again.

"That girl, she wouldn't have happened to be on the very young side would she?" he asked, watching the small smirk that crossed Owens face.

"Didn't put you as a player Detective, but now I see how you could know about a girl like that..."

"A girl like what?" Anna interrupted her expression hard as he looked at her. His eyes scanning down her body as he smiled,

"Well you know these young girls, they like to come out, play..." Anna shook her head,

"What were you saying about Kinsey?" she asked, steering them back onto their original topic. Everything in her wanted to get out of this room. Men like Owen made her sick to her stomach, the way they preyed on young naive girls. As he spoke Anna looked at Danny, as he conversed with Owen, a clear look of disgust on his face. The way he'd jumped to her defence before made her smile softly.

"Look, am I glad the man's dead? Sure, did I kill him? No." Owen snapped some time later, Anna smiled as she looked back at him,

"Then I'm sure you'll have an alibi as to your whereabouts last night?" she asked, unconsciously leaning back in her chair when he leaned forward against his desk.

"You'd be right about that, I was at the bar." Anna nodded and stood from her chair, sharing a look with Danny as she turned.

"Well thanks for your time Mr Bowers...hey, don't be watching her, look at me." Anna turned in surprise hearing Danny's tone. As she looked at Danny, Anna saw him glaring at Owen who only smirked, clasping his fingers behind his head as he met Danny's stare head on.

Danny shook his head, letting out a frustrated breath as he turned to Anna heading for the door. Placing a hand on her back, he guided her out the office and shut the door with a bang. "Okay what the hell was that about?" she asked, trying to keep up with Danny.

"Guys like him make me sick." He replied, slowing his pace somewhat so she could keep up. Anna catching her breath nodded in agreement with Danny,

"Tell me about it, but you shouldn't let jerks like him get to you." She told him, a moment of silence passing between them before she reached out, placing a gentle hand on his forearm causing Danny to stop and turn to her. "Thanks though, for jumping to my defence in there, I appreciate it." She told him softly, smiling before she carried on walking.

Danny watched her for a moment, before he felt his body relax and a smile grace his features. Maybe today wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.

* * *

It was late when Anna finally made her back into her apartment building. The case was still unsolved but there was little else they could do until tomorrow. So after a little grocery shopping Anna was finally heading home, her arms holding tightly to the brown bag and her thoughts full of a certain Detective who's mere presence had her so tightly wound.

Anna could still feel his hands on her hips, his hot breath as he whispered. In a way she could still smell him; his scent was clean and homely and drew you in. Biting her lip Anna smiled wondering just how far things could go between them, it was thoughts like these that helped push away all the negative feelings associated with their case.

Fishing out her keys from her bag, Anna juggled the bag of groceries in one arm as she fought to get the key she needed. Ignoring the yelling coming from the apartment next to hers, Anna sighed glad she'd picked up that bottle of wine; it looked as though it was going to be another long night. As she turned the key in the lock she gasped, a bag of chips slipping from the top of her bag.

"Oh here let me get that."

In surprise Anna looked down at the man now crouched in front of her, her hazel eyes widening slightly as he stood, his 6 ft 2 broad, muscled frame was towering right over her. Realising she was staring Anna let out a small laugh and accepted the chips he held out to her, "Thank you." She said, looking back up into his deep green eyes.

"Don't worry about it, names Jason I live next door..." he spoke with a deep Brooklyn accent, he was bald but his rugged appearance made him look like one of those action movie stars.

"Anna, I don't think I've seen you about." She replied conversationally, Jason smiled as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Yeah I've been away. Semi Pro boxer you see..." he shrugged, a smug look crossing over his face as he spoke and flexed his muscles, Anna laughed softly before a small frown crossed her face.

"That's nice...well thanks for your help I should get in." She said, stepping back into her apartment, "It was nice to meet you Jason."

"Yeah you to, catch you around sometime." He said, backing down the hall. Anna waved and smiled slightly before closing her door. After fixing all the locks into place she laughed and shook her head, not surprised she'd not felt attracted to the man next door. He was most defiantly not her type, as proven in the smug way he carried himself.

As she pulled out the bottle of wine from her bag in the kitchen Anna pulled out a wine glass, a smile on her face as she thought about the one man who was most defiantly her type.

Danny Messer certainly wasn't like any of the guys she had dated back home, but Anna couldn't deny the moment she'd met him she'd wanted him. Taking a sip of her drink she sighed, a small devilish smile crossing her face as she made her way to her bedroom a slight hop in her step.

Anna had always gone after what she wanted, and Danny was going to be no different. Pulling open her closet and dresser Anna set about choosing her outfit for work, determined that tomorrow Danny was going to want her just the same.

* * *

**Okay here's the next chapter, thanks to those who've added the story to alert and obviously reviewed lol your supports great! **

**Donna I apologise who throwing everything at you with this story lol you've helped me out a tonne!**

_Donna – I would of gone nuts if I found a cockroach on my pillow too! I think I would of been out the city, lmao. Don's defo like a big brother, Anna's too small so it's no wonder he feel the need to take care of her a little. I think Danny and Anna will be a H.O.T. couple she'll definitely give him a run for his money._

_jennifer32485 – Thanks for your review hun! So glad you enjoyed the bar scene though, Danny was definitely just looking for an excuse to get his arms around her I think lol nah joking._

_Sch – It was important Anna got to know the team in my opinion and she does click with all of them, some more than others but that's understandable right? There was defo a connection in their first meeting, Anna would be the first to admit she's attracted to Danny, and was only too happy to pretend to be his girlfriend in front of Bryan lol hope you enjoy this chapter. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

_Head Over Feet – Alanis Morissette_

A cup of sweet tea in one hand and the paper in the other, Anna stepped out of the lift and onto the 35th floor. It was starting out to be a pretty good day in her opinion, she'd managed to get a good night's sleep for the first time since she'd arrived in New York, and it was a sunny, warm day.

It was good to be able to feel the heat on her skin again, if there was one thing she missed from home it was that. Taking a sip from her cup Anna waved at Mac as she passed his office, heading straight for the locker room.

Anna had hair her loosely curled today, with parts clipped up loosely allowing the rest to fall over her shoulders and frame her face. The outfit she'd chosen for today was a knot front lace bra top, in a sugar baby colour with black skinny jeans, completing the look with black heels.

It was a simple look but she felt great, confident. Passing the break room she paused, a small smile crossing her face as she caught sight of Danny making himself a coffee. "G'day sailor." She said as she stepped into the room. Danny smiled looking over his shoulder his eyes widening a fraction when he took in her appearance, allowing himself a moment to take her in before he spoke.

"Morning to you to." He replied, turning to lean against the counter, "You look happy." He commented, Anna nodded her hands coming to rest on her hips as she leaned beside him against the counter, her arm brushing against his sending sparks of electricity rushing through them both.

"I am, I had a good night, enjoyed a lengthy run this morning, the sun is shining brightly how can I not be happy." She beamed up at him. Danny looked down at her, a small chuckle escaping when he saw just how happy she seemed.

"You go out running?" he asked, slightly surprised by that revelation, his eyes taking in her soft feminine features, he should have realised, and her athletic frame should have been a giveaway. Anna nodded and snatched the power bar he'd just opened, her fingers brushing against his before she bit into the bar. Winking at him as she did a mischievous smile crossing her face,

"Every morning, you should join me for a work out one day" She said suggestively before laughing softly and backing up out the break room, waving the bar at him, "Thanks for this." She chuckled, not letting him reply before she sauntered out the room and back to the lab. Danny watched her go in surprise, a little put out she'd taken his power bar, actually the last one. Shaking his head Danny grabbed his cup of coffee and followed.

Danny and Anna were able to close their case, not long before the end of their shift. They'd successfully managed to arrest and charge the car park attendant Mike Adams for the murder of Jason Kinsey. Happy with the outcome Anna sat in the office filling out the last of her paperwork eager to get out the lab and enjoy the remainder of today's sun.

"Hey you not out of here yet?"

Anna looked up to smile at Stella, "I'm actually just finishing this and then I am so gone." She laughed slightly, "What about you?" she asked, signing her name at the bottom of the file before closing it.

"No such luck for me, I'm actually heading out to meet Mac at a scene but wanted to catch you before you went, run something by you..."

"Shoot..." Anna said, giving Stella her full attention as she stood.

"What are you doing Saturday Night?" Stella asked a small smile tickling the corners of her lips; Anna shook her head, smiling herself

"Nothing so far. Why what were you thinking?"

"Great, you, I will be attending the opening of a new club called Captivate. My friend who owns the place has given me two VIP tickets, so what do you think?" she asked, smiling when Anna's widened and an excited look passed her face.

"I think that sounds brilliant Stella, my first girls night out in the city it sounds perfect." She exclaimed clapping her hands together once and already doing a mental rundown of her pretty extensive wardrobe. Stella laughed and nodded,

"Great well I'll talk to you more about it tomorrow okay, I better go meet Mac." She said as she backed towards the door of the office. Anna nodded in understanding, a smile still spread on her face,

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow and Stella," Anna stepped forward and shrugged lightly, "Thanks for inviting me."

"We're gonna have fun kid." Stella gave her a wink before she turned and headed down the corridor. Inside the office Anna tucked her hair behind her ear and shook her head, already excited for the weekend. Grabbing her purse and jacket Anna left the office, her eyes twinkling happily when she looked out the window. The sun was still bright as she stopped by the lift, Danny sidled up close on her left his hands in his jeans pocket.

"You hungry?" he asked her in a form of greeting. Looking up at him Anna smiled, her hazel eyes locking with his intense ones, chewing her bottom lip Anna shrugged slightly before turning her body to face his, barely a hairs breath between them,

"Might be." She answered, her eyes narrowing when Danny's grin widened, his head lowering closer to hers a fraction.

"Then I know a great place we can grab a slice." He told her, not allowing her to answer before he stepped into the now open lift. Watching him for a second Anna laughed and followed him into the lift; it was most definitely a good day.

_**

* * *

**_

As it turned out Danny's great place had been a little pizza place not that far from the park. Not only that but Danny insisted on ordering her slice, informing Anna it was going to be the best pizza she'd ever tasted. After adding something to the top he'd handed her the pizza, with a suspicious look Anna accepted it, "You really think it's that good?" she asked, watching him smile.

"I don't think it, I know it. It's a well known fact among us New Yorkers that this place right here, serves the best pizza." he informed her, taking a huge bite of his own. Anna laughed as she looked down at the slice in her hand, "You sure you want to do this?" Danny asked. Rolling her eyes Anna shook her head,

"You seem so sure of yourself," she sighed, before taking an equally large bite out of her own slice, making Danny's eyes widen in surprise. Chuckling he followed Anna as she turned and began heading towards the park,

"Come on you have to agree with me right? Best slice you ever had?" Danny said, enjoying the feel of the warm air against his bare arms. Thankful he'd decided to forgo his jacket today. Looking down at Anna he watched as she cocked her head to the side a little before shrugging,

"It's not bad I suppose." She finally answered; Danny looked down at the petite woman walking by his side in mock outrage,

"Not bad? Are you kidding me, it's the best in the city!" he exclaimed, Anna nodded,

"I agree that it's good, right amount of cheese, the crust is perfect but come on Danny the sauce is way too sweet." She replied, looking up at him aware that this had to be the most fun she'd had outside of work since the incident in the bar. Danny just shook his head in disappointment,

"Come on bella, the sauce being so sweet is what makes it so great. There's crushed carrots in it..." he took another bite out of his slice, missing the look that crossed Anna's face when he called her _'Bella'_ she didn't have to speak Italian to know what it meant and the fact it was Danny calling her it made her smile.

"Hang on there's carrots in here? Now that's just wrong in so many ways." She laughed, taking another bite, despite the sweetness it was still nice. As they walked in a comfortable silence Anna turned to face the sky, letting her eyes close for a moment as she enjoyed the warmth. Sighing she opened her eyes, "It's good to feel the heat again." She commented.

"You miss Australia?" Danny asked, turning his attention back onto Anna, his bare arm brushing against hers once again, as he allowed himself to revel in the softness of her skin. It was a moment before Anna answered but she did so with a small nod and a thoughtful look on her face,

"I do." She told him truthfully as they came to a stop close to the lake front. Leaning against the railings Anna looked out for a moment, "It's only been 3 or so weeks but I do miss it. Australia's my home, the city's the complete opposite to what I'm used to so it's taking some time getting comfortable."

"Surely there's some perks to living in the city?" Danny asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he looked down at her, Anna just laughed and nudged her shoulder against his arm.

"Getting a little full of yourself there Messer?" she asked watching as he shrugged his shoulders lightly, his snug olive coloured t-shirt, tightening around his chest with the movement making Anna curious to see underneath it for the 10th time that day.

"Nah, I'm just stating the truth, and you know it." He turned his gaze back onto her almost challenging Anna to argue back. Anna stared right back at him before she answered her expression and tone playful,

"Not yet I don't, hoping soon enough I will though," she replied, winking at him before she turned and headed back in the direction they'd come. For a few seconds Danny didn't move, he stood leaning back against the railings a smirk on his face as he replayed her comment over and over in his head, whilst his eyes fixated themselves on watching the sway of her curved hips. Every ounce of him wanted to explore every other curve hiding underneath those clothes. "So are you going to stand there staring at my ass all afternoon or you coming with to get another slice?" Anna asked, having stopped walking to look back at him.

Danny smiled at her abruptness and with a small shrug pushed away from the railings, "Oh baby I can do both." He replied his voice husky, as he caught up with her his eyes twinkling. Laughing Anna shook her head and fell into step with Danny,

"Good to know."

* * *

It had turned out to be one of the best afternoon's Anna had had in a long time, and she hadn't been surprised at all that it was with Danny. Something about being in his presence made her a hell of a lot more confident than she usually was. Anna found herself outwardly flirting with this man, not afraid to let him see she was in fact attracted to him in a very big way, and she didn't have to be an expert to know he felt something similar for her to.

It would be exciting to see where this led them; Anna was one who enjoyed taking things day by day she didn't like placing too much weight on the future. All she was sure about was sometime soon something was defiantly going to explode between them and she was looking forward to that day more than ever.

Today happened to be the first lie in she'd be getting till Sunday and Anna was determined to make the most of it. Work didn't start till 1, and since she had nothing else to busy herself with, a few extra hours in bed seemed like the perfect way to spend her morning. Burying her face back into her pillow Anna let out a low, content sigh, and soon found herself drifting back to sleep.

A loud rapping on the door quickly woke her, destroying any chance of a lie in. Growling in frustration Anna kicked off the covers and trudged out the bedroom, clad in her short pyjama bottoms, Mickey Mouse t-shirt and thick woollen bed socks. Running a hand through her hair she pulled open the front door and glared at the person on the other side, "Do you have any idea what time it is."

"Yep, it's 9:30." Replied Jason, struggling to hide his amusement, Anna scowled as she leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay so what can I do you for?" she asked him, running a quick hand through her knotted locks and grimacing wondering what she must look like. Jason waved back towards his apartment and looked at her sheepishly,

"I figure if we're going to be neighbours, we should at least get to know one another. I already know every one else on this floor and I've treated them to the exact same experience I'm offering you now..."

"And what experience would that be?" Anna asked him warily as he glanced at his apartment. Jason smiled brightly giving her a toothy grin,

"Pancakes, I've actually just invented a new recipe involving strawberries, chocolate chips and banana's, fancy giving them a try for me?" he asked, looking at her hopefully. Anna looked at him and shook her head taking a step back into her apartment,

"That sounds great Jason but I don't really..." she stopped talking when Jason reached out his large hand wrapping around her wrist. The action made her stiffen and when she looked up his eyes were pleading with her,

"Come on, it's just pancakes and you'll be doing me a huge favour..." he jutted out his bottom lip and Anna laughed despite herself, pulling her arm out of his almost too tight hold.

"Okay pancakes do sound good." She agreed, resting her hand over her stomach as it rumbled. Anna didn't like making snap judgements of people and suddenly began to feel bad for doing so with Jason, he seemed nice enough and they were neighbours, so starting now she was going to be a lot friendlier and try harder.

Stepping out of her apartment, she closed her door remembering to put the catch on so it wouldn't lock, "Lead the way chef," she joked, making Jason laugh loudly as he backed up.

"Right this way." He chuckled heading into his apartment. Anna followed with a smile on her face; maybe she had been wrong after all.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay guys here's chapter 4 sorry it took longer than usual, I'm having a couple internet troubles but hope you enjoy be sure to let me know what you think. Thanks to those who've added me as well!**_

_**Donna your my evil partner mwhahahaha thanks for your help with this chap, the next one and every other one you've helped with. Couldn't do this without you. **_

_jennifer32485 – Thanks for your review hun. There is a lot of sexual tension between Anna and Danny lol_

_sch – Glad you liked the chapter hun. Anna's reaction at the morgue was unexpected lol but like you I don't blame her, I doubt you'd get me down there. Anna is anything but a shrinking violet, and I am looking forward to her and Danny's future. _

_Donna – Jason plays a bigger role later on as you know, he's gorgeous but a total tool as you know. Glad you think Danny's coming across okay, I do worry sometimes I'm writing him out of character sometimes, but Anna's a hell of a lot different than Lindsey so I think that may have something to do with the way Danny is...? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Strut**

_I wanna see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me  
Strut, strut, strut, how you wanna be  
Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know  
How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo_

_Strut – Adam Lambert_

Anna found herself getting more and more frustrated with Danny. Waiting for him to make some kind of move was proving useless, he'd flirt with her, tease a little but that was it and Anna wanted more. She was tired of waiting for him now; it was appearing if anything was going to happen between them she had to be the one to make the first move.

Tonight was her night out with Stella so now her shift was over, Anna was quickly making her way to the locker room to head home and get ready. Pulling her hair tie out Anna walked into the locker room, not really paying attention to where she was walking as she looked at her phone. When she hit something solid, Anna gasped, gripping her phone to her chest as her other hand reached out to stop herself from falling.

A pair of strong hands gripped her upper arms, holding Anna upright. Knowing immediately who it was she sighed and looked up, ignoring the way her body reacted to his presence "I thought you'd be long gone by now." She said to Danny, who merely smiled his hands still holding onto her

"Keeping tabs on me Bella?" he asked, rolling her eyes Anna pulled away from him,

"Simple question Messer," she replied, stepping around him to her locker. Pulling it open she didn't pay attention to Danny as he leaned against the lockers beside her.

"Someone's touchy." Danny commented as he removed his glasses. Anna smiled shrugging into her jacket and fluffing her hair out over her shoulders, before grabbing her purse before she acknowledged him,

"I'm just frustrated." She stated, crossing her arms across her chest, not missing the way Danny's eyes immediately fixated on the small amount of cleavage she was showing. Smirking he looked back up at her,

"What's got you so wound tight then Bella?" he asked, clearly not understanding what was wrong with Anna. Resisting the urge to stamp her foot, Anna shook her head,

"Are you that dense?" she growled, and when Danny just stared back at her in confusion Anna let out a sound of frustration. Reaching forward she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and before Danny could react she leaned up, pressing her body firmly against as she crashed her lips over his.

It took Danny less than a second to react; his hands quickly gripped her hips tightly and he pushed her back against the lockers, both of them moaning out loud when his body pressed tighter against hers.

This was most defiantly not the way Anna had saw this happening but she was happy it had. All she wanted now was to sink into him, but when the sound of a locker shutting echoed through the room Anna pushed against Danny's chest, breaking the kiss.

Trying to catch her breath, and drown out the sound of her own heartbeat Anna looked up at Danny, his eyes lidded with desire as he stared at her, attempting to calm his heavy breathing.

Smiling Anna looked around; seeing they were still alone she took a step forward closing the distance between her and Danny. Her eyes were locked with his as she fingered the button on his trousers, "Your move." she told him huskily, chewing on her bottom lip as she moved around him and headed out the locker room a slight hop in her step.

Danny watched her go over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips as he did. Anna had no idea what she'd just unleashed.

_**

* * *

**_

Captivate was most definitely the hottest new club in New York City. It was exclusive, VIP and guest list only. The line outside stretched right around the street for about half a block. Anna knew any other time there'd be no chance in hell she'd have gotten into a place like this but with Stella knowing the owner they were both a shoe in.

Inside the ceiling was high and arched, blue strobe lights lined it. The dance floor took up almost the entire club, and a few VIP suites lay hid away in the back. The place was already packed, people moved together on the dance floor in time to the club music.

Anna had long since lost track of Stella; the older woman had last been seen dancing with the owner. It was late though and Anna didn't mind, it'd been too long since she'd enjoyed herself so much so she carried on dancing to the music unaware of the fact she was being watched the entire time.

Danny Messer sat at the bar, his eyes fixated on Anna. He watched as she danced, her hips moving erotically to the beat of the music whilst her arms waved in the air, her hands occasionally drifting down to bury themselves in her hair.

Danny let his tongue run over his bottom lip as his eyes traced down the sensuous curves of her body, unable to get enough of what she was wearing.

Anna was dressed in a tight leather mini skirt, with a silk turquoise cami, trimmed with lace that allowed you to see a little skin underneath. Finishing the look she wore knee high boots and her thick, luscious red hair hung in messy curls down her back.

Unable to remain seated any longer, Danny put down his empty beer bottle on to the bar and left the stool, craving to be near her, all his senses concentrated on this one woman.

For Danny no one else existed right now, all he wanted was to touch her flawless skin, to run his hands over the smooth curve of her hips, her breasts, he wanted her body pressed tightly against his.

Stepping behind her he inhaled his nose brushing up against her hair as his hands grasped her hips. For a moment Anna tensed but quickly relaxed when she recognised the touch, she didn't need to look around to know who it was, smiling she carried on moving her hips, her backside brushing against Danny as she did causing Danny's grip to tighten as he pulled her back against him.

Danny craved Anna in every which way, his instinct to just take her there on the floor raged on not caring who saw. Letting his head drop of its own accord he buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent deeply before he placed a kiss on the exposed skin, "Your treading dangerous ground Bella..."

Anna leaned back into Danny her eyes closing as she continued to grind her hips into him, one of her hands brushing over his before travelling up his forearm and burying itself into his hair. "How dangerous?" she asked breathlessly.

Danny groaned as her grip on his hair tightened and he pressed his body closer still, falling into her rhythm as he began to dance in time with her his hardness pressing into her.

Giving into his desires, Danny let his hands travel up from her hips, his fingers skimming the exposed skin of her midriff as her top rose, and up the sides of her ribcage. When his hands grazed the side of her breasts, Anna gasped her head falling back onto his shoulder.

As she pushed back hard into his groin, Danny moaned loudly, he wanted her; no needed her now but he couldn't pull himself away. Instead he kept moving in time with her on the dance floor, the palm of his hand flattening itself over her stomach as he held her tightly to him.

The song ended and neither Danny nor Anna moved, both breathless. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, Anna pulled back out of his embrace, her body turning to face his. Danny not liking the loss of contact pulled Anna's body flush against his.

Anna let her hands rest against his chest, her heart hammering wildly against her chest. Looking up into his eyes she smiled ever so slightly when Danny leaned in, his finger tips skimming under her cami as he whispered into her ear, "My turn."

Anna didn't get a chance to reply as Danny took her small hand in his and turned, leading her through the heaving crowd, his movements forceful, determined and seeing him in such a way made Anna shiver in anticipation.

They headed out onto the street and Anna expected Danny to flag down a taxi, instead he led her around the block and came to a stop beside a Harley Davidson, leaving Anna stood on the pavement as he swung his leg over the seat and sat down.

"Danny...?" Anna looked at him unsurely. Smirking Danny reached out taking her hand in his and pulling her towards him,

"All you have to do is hold on, I'll do the rest."

Biting her lip Anna nodded taking a breath as she straddled the seat behind Danny. Her arms wound themselves around his midsection as she pressed her body even closer to his and squeezed him close between her thighs.

As they drove through the streets of New York Anna shivered, the fresh air was invigorating and vibrations of the bike sent tingles through her body, as her centre throbbed against his backside. Anna let her hands roam the uncharted territory of his toned chest, smiling to herself when she felt how tense his body had become.

Knowing what was coming, Anna was becoming impatient. It already felt like she'd had to wait forever and she didn't want to wait anymore. Lightly she pressed a kiss to his neck; her teeth grazing the soft skin there as her hands massaged his chest, her nails trailed lightly over his muscles.

Danny's body trembled at her touch and that made her smile even more, and as she squeezed him tightly between her legs to maintain some sort of balance Anna let one hand trace down his inner thigh before casually stroking the juncture between his legs, her own arousal growing when she felt how stiff Danny was from her touch.

In a dangerous move Anna cupped his arousal tightly in her hand, feeling Danny's body rumble with loud growl. The bike sped up and Anna clung to him tightly her hands gripping his hips as they sped around a corner. The bike came to an abrupt stop and Danny hopped off the look he gave her made Anna whimper slightly with desire.

Danny's eyes were feral and his jaw was clenched, as he stared down at her. Anna still straddled the bike, her hands resting neatly on her thighs as she awaited his next move. Danny stood right next to her his hands grabbing both sides of her face, as his voice became low and husky, "That was a dangerous move love, I could've lost control"

Anna looked Danny in the eye, not even aware she possessed this much confidence replied breathlessly, "I was actually counting on that..."

Danny's only reply was to lean in for a lust filled, hard kiss. Grabbing the leg furthest away from him he picked it up over the bike and hitched it around his waist so he was now the only thing between her legs, his erection still painfully obvious.

Anna kissed him back hungrily vaguely aware of the passing cars, and wolf whistles but she didn't carom right now Danny was making it very hard to care about what other people were thinking.

Pulling out the kiss Danny smirked and took her hand, pulling her with him across the street and into an apartment building. Their movements where quick, as Danny led them upstairs and to his apartment door, fumbling with the keys for a moment before he managed to push the door open, pulling Anna in with him as he slammed the door shut behind them.

Pressing her against the wall Danny leaned over her, his arms extended on either side of her head, as he spoke his voice laced with desire, "Your gonna kill me..." he cut off, his lips and tongue attacking her neck.

Anna let her head fall back painfully against the wall, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation. Her knees were growing weak so she gripped his shoulders for support. Danny's hands kneaded her ass firmly and deeply as her own hands tore at the black shirt he wore, pushing the now ruined material of his shoulders revealing his perfectly toned chest.

Danny growled his hands pinching and groping at her breasts through the thin material of her silk cami, pulling back he brought it over her head, exposing her bra as he tossed the offending material to the ground. The length of his body pressed back into Anna's as his tongue travelled down her neck and chest and circled her nipples, as he pushed the dark leather skirt down her thighs.

Anna gasped; already on fire for him reaching behind her she snapped open her bra and dropped it to the floor, smiling when she heard Danny inhale deeply. Taking advantage of his small pause, her hands moved of their own violation towards his waist where she began fumbling with the button and zipper of his jeans her eyes locking his much darker ones.

Tugging his jeans down slightly, she let out a small laugh realizing he wasn't in fact wearing any boxers. As his jeans pooled at his feet Danny stepped out of them and into Anna, her arms snaking around his shoulders as she brought his lips back to hers.

Danny planted his hands on her ass raising Anna up, their lips never parting as she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. His warm hands kneaded the soft skin of her ass firmly and deeply and Anna brazenly moved her hand down between them to caress her already hard member.

Danny growled again, squeezing her tighter as he devoured her lips with his. "No...I need you now..." he whispered his voice husky as he held her wrist. Anna nodded as he hoisted her up against the wall once again, one hand cradling her backside as the other tore off her thong, his lips moving against hers heatedly, the pair of them hungrily devouring each other.

Danny's hand moved between Anna's back and the wall to act as a buffer. The kiss broke as they locked eyes, nothing needing to be said as Danny thrust into her hard and fast.

Anna threw her head back, the pair of them groaning in pleasure. One arm wrapped over his shoulder for leverage as the other scratched down his back as Danny pounded into her again and again. This wasn't sweet, tender love making this right here was pure, unadulterated primal need. They craved each other and were giving into their needs.

Anna could feel herself being driven over the edge by Danny's wild thrusts. She was moaning loudly, and he was grunting both close to their release. Danny groped her breasts; he pinched and sucked on Anna's already sensitive nipples just as her centre clenched around his manhood bringing them both to a simultaneous release.

Both were panting and sweating as Danny held Anna up against the wall. They kissed passionately in-between their gasping breaths both slowly coming down from their release. "That was...I...wow..."

Danny lifted his head from where it had rested in the crook of her neck and smiled softly at Anna, placing a tender kiss on her lips. "I unequivocally agree..." Anna chuckled, as Danny smiled slyly, his grip on her tightening as he moved them away from the wall.

Anna locked her fingers behind his shoulders as she placed soft, wet kisses down the crook of his neck, biting down gently as Danny lowered them both onto the soft mattress of his bed. As he moved to her side Anna smirked, "So is this were we move onto round two?"She asked, her arousal already growing due to the slow ministrations of his hands.

Danny chuckled pushing Anna back down as she made a move to remove the last piece of her outfit, her black knee high boots. Before she could say anything Danny moved his body over hers, pinning her hands above her head, effectively stopping any protest when he kissed her deeply, "They stay on."

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Big thanks to Donna once again for helping me by bouncing ideas back and forth about upcoming storylines, you've helped a tonne. **_

_Sch – Thanks again for your incredible review hun and yes they can flirt lol Jason's not all he seems no but we'll see more of who he is in a couple of chapters, Anna needs to keep her eyes open. Anna was always meant to be Lindsey's opposite. I will be changing the rating after this chapter :D _

_Kayla – Hey hun thanks a bunch for your review. I love Australia and I thought it time they get someone in NY who was not from a small town in Montana LOL. You're from Australia then? I bet that's amazing, I've always wanted to go there. Hope you enjoy what's coming up._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Morning after Craving**

_Curl your upper lip up and let me look around  
Ride your tongue along your bottom lip and bite down  
And bend your back and ask your hips if I can touch  
Well they're the perfect jumping up point  
Getting closer to your butterfly_

_Butterfly – Jason Mraz_

Anna's body was stiff and sore yet she couldn't remember being so comfortable. Last night had been long, and incredible. Both Danny and Anna had stayed up till the early hour's just exploring one another, taking time to bring each other to exquisite release after release.

They'd been unable to get enough of each other, they'd rest and soon a touch would turn into a caress, a caress into a kiss and they'd start all over again. They'd been insatiable, and as a result Anna was spent.

As she awoke Anna stretched out, her skin tingled and she felt warm. A warm arm was wrapped around her, covering her breasts and her hips while her back was pressed up against the source of heat.

Anna moaned involuntarily, her eyes opening when she felt a hot, wet tongue slowly lick from the base of her neck to her ear. As she turned her head and saw the hungry look in Danny's eyes Anna felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Morning beautiful," Danny rolled Anna onto her back as he hovered over her, kissing her passionately as his skin pressed against her chest. His fingers intertwined with hers as he raised both their arms over Anna's head, holding them down against her pillow. The new angle caused Anna's back to arch into him.

As his lips melted onto hers, Anna returned the kiss with urgency. His fingers released hers as his hands moved down to caress her face, Anna in turned wrapped her arms around his neck letting her hands roam the soft contours of his shoulders and back.

Anna felt her mind wander, last night had been incredible and she wasn't sure she'd ever experienced the type of pleasure Danny ignited in her. Now she had a taste of him she wasn't sure it was possible to get enough.

"Where'd you go?" Anna looked into Danny's eyes questioningly as he pulled out the kiss, his thumb tracing her bottom lip. Anna smiled softly,

"Just thinking..."

"Care to share?"

"Just about last night...it was pretty incredible. I can't wait for a repeat performance." Danny smiled at her wickedly, his eyes darkening with lust, and Anna's core heated in anticipation. Danny growled softly before leaning into kiss her.

Wanting to show him how much she wanted him, Anna returned the kiss hungrily. It was obvious he understood because Danny moaned into her mouth, as his hands moved to her backside, gripping her arms and pressing his arousal against her core.

Danny's tongue was busy exploring her mouth; he sucked her tongue into his mouth and gently bit down on Anna's lip. A burning desire to make him feel as good as he'd made her feel last night washed over her.

Breaking the kiss, Anna placed her hands on his hard chest and pushed him gently off her. Danny's eyes were furrowed in confusion but Anna smiled seductively and pushed him down so his back was on the mattress. Leaning over, she kissed him with all the desire that was pooling between her legs as her hand traced a line from his chest passed his hard abs, her fingers caressing the hard muscle that led to his manhood. The air was tense as her hand finally grasped his large arousal. The tension in his body released as he moaned her name at the touch. Anna smiled, anxious to hear the sound again.

Anna began slowly stroking the length of him, her hand moving up and down. His hands caressed her face and Anna threw herself into a kiss, lying on top of him as one of her legs rested between his. Her tongue teasingly fought with his as he moaned against her lips. Danny's hands moved down to her exposed breasts, fondling them and heating her flesh with his warmth.

Anna's hand brushed against his tip as she spread the moisture that collected there around the head, Danny's kiss became more frantic as her stroking increased. Both were panting as they hungrily devoured each other, as Anna stroked him harder a thin sheen of sweat began to spread over both their bodies as Danny's body tensed and he gripped her hips, moaning loudly as he enjoyed his release.

Both had huge grins on their faces as Danny flipped them over so he was now on top. His tongue quickly began travelling down her neck and chest and circled her nipples. His touch was pushing her over the edge, her core already on fire for him. Danny trailed kisses down her body, kissing between her breasts, then on her stomach, letting his tongue swirl in and around her navel.

Anna's back arched up at the sensation and Danny's hands quickly clenched her hips as he gently kissed her hipbones, then licked and nipped the skin with his teeth. Anna gripped the bed sheets in anticipation as he placed a soft kiss on her centre, making Anna whimper at the contact.

"Beautiful..." he moaned before his warm tongue liked from her already wet entrance to her bundle of nerves in one long, slow and deliberate move. His arms wrapped around her waist so his hands could rest on her stomach. His tongue licked and sucked at her slick, tender folds, leaving Anna unable to think let alone formulate any words, he just left her incoherent.

Just when Anna was sure she'd lose her mind from pleasure, the pressure in her core released and she was left shaking from the orgasm, crying out Danny's name.

Danny crawled back up her body so they were face to face, his hand lazily roamed up from her centre causing Anna's body to jerk at the touch, up her body and rested on her face. He leaned down kissing her deeply and letting his tongue wrestle with her own.

Both were hot, sweaty and extremely excited. Danny shifted above her, rubbing his hand up and down her back, pulling her closer with each pass. He let his other hand drift to her face, angling Anna's chin up so he could gain better access to her lips. There passion was quickly escalating only to be quelled by the loud rumblings of their stomachs.

Anna laughed and gave Danny a sweet peck on the cheek. "Nice idea Messer but there's other needs to attend to." Anna couldn't remember eating anything since yesterday afternoon. Danny chuckled as he rolled off her, sighing deeply before he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Your right, one Messer special coming straight up." He announced pulling on a pair of sweats. Anna laughed and caught the shirt he tossed at her playfully. Throwing it on Anna stood meeting Danny at the bottom of the bed and leaning into him when his hands grabbed a hold of her hips. "Or you know we could skip breakfast..."

"Nice try but I'm hungry do get in that kitchen." Anna ordered, unable to keep a straight face as she looked up at Danny, "Besides you're gonna need the fuel for the next round,"

Anna stumbled when Danny let go of her and hurried out the room, "Big breakfast on its way!" he shouted over his shoulder. Recovering from her momentary shock Anna laughed, shaking her head she headed out after him, glad she wasn't the only one eager to get breakfast over and done with.

_

* * *

_

_**Okay well here's the morning after chapter, thanks to those who reviewed and those who put this story on alert would love to hear what you guys think!**_

_**Thanks to Donna, this story wouldn't happen without your encouragement and support so big thankies!**_

_Sch – lol glad you enjoyed the build up and the final deed :P They're extremely easy to write which has been great! Your right about the lust at first sight, only future chapters will tell :D thanks again for your fab review hun._

_Kayla – Thanks for tuning in again hun. Yes finally they took that step which was not only great for them but a huge relief for me lol_

_xSamiliciousx – I'm so glad you liking this story hun! Hope you stick with it. Anna has to be one of my two favourite OC's, that I've ever created anyway, she surprises me all the time. _

_Donna – I'd be pretty frustrated by this point if I was Anna to so I'm made up she finally did something to push their little relationship to the next level. The bike scene surprised me to be honest lol I did not see it coming from Anna at least, guess it's always the quiet ones. Glad you enjoyed hun thanks for your help on this. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Unexpected Call**

_When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

_First Date – Blink 182_

Claire Fields had fought hard yet stood no chance against her attacker.

The young woman lay sprawled against the alley wall, the front of her blue scrubs was black soaked right through with blood, her tattered red locks lay over her shoulders, matted with blood and her strikingly blue eyes were wide.

Anna felt sick, no matter how many times she saw scenes like this she was filled with a overwhelming sickness, and disbelief that another human being had cause this. It was hard to stay detached, to proceed with the job when coming upon scenes like this. They had to catch the killer though, and with that in mind Anna lifted her camera, peering through the lens.

Crouching down beside the body, she lowered her camera and reached for the open wallet lying beside their victim. Thanks to Flack they already knew who she was, but looking at the identification in the wallet Anna could have sworn she was looking at someone else.

There was a picture, Claire was stood beside who Anna assumed was her boyfriend, both smiling brightly at the camera as Claire held up her left hand, the sparkling diamond ring shining brightly. Shaking her head Anna lowered the wallet into an evidence bag and spotted Danny approaching, a grim expression on his handsome face.

Turning away Anna gave him a moment to grasp what they were dealing with here, "What do we know?" he asked, after another few long moments of silence. Danny crouched down on the opposite side of the body,

"Claire Fields, 23 year old med student, engaged. Appears she was heading home from a shift at the hospital when our killer caught up with her..." Anna answered, her hands grasping at her camera once again.

"Son of a bitch." Danny shook his head as he turned away from Claire's brutalized body. Anna though let her gaze linger on Claire, unable to shake off an unpleasant feeling. A shiver ran down her spine, Claire in a lot of ways looked like Anna, and it scared her slightly. Standing up she moved away from the body, taking a breath as she began to process the scene.

Anna didn't envy Flacks job, not long after she'd arrived the Detective had left to go an in form the family of Claire Fields of her demise. It had been something she'd only had to suffer through doing once; informing someone that their child, their baby was gone was beyond horrific.

"Are you okay?" After a few more minutes of silence, Danny had carefully approached Anna, being sure to keep his attention on the job but there was something with the way she was carrying herself that was worrying him. He too had found himself shaken by Claire's resemblance to Anna.

Anna looked at Danny and nodded, revelling in the warmth of his body. They weren't too close but she was close to take a little comfort from him. "I'm fine, just never gets any easier you know. How people can..." she trailed off and shook her head, blowing out a breath.

Danny rested a hand on her lower back, giving her what comfort he could whilst they were out here. It made him happy feeling her lean back into it slightly, 2 weeks had passed since their first night together. They'd managed to spend every spare one since then together, Danny was hooked. Something about this girl left him wanting more. Rubbing a soothing circle on her back he reluctantly pulled away and turned back to the scene.

* * *

Anna was stiff and sore, but pleasantly so. It'd been an early start in work but a very late night back at Danny's, Anna wasn't sure she could remember a night during the last 2 weeks wherein she'd achieved in getting a maximum of 8 hours sleep.

Not that she was complaining, in fact if it were possible to do so she would have gladly forgone sleep altogether, it was just taking up valuable hours that could be used for something more productive.

There had only been a few occasions during the 2 weeks where Danny had stayed at her place, he'd claimed the block unsafe so did his best to keep her preoccupied at his place instead. Anna had to agree with him though, the apartment she lived in now was only meant to be temporary, and somehow she'd managed to get settled there.

After receiving news from Jason however that there had been 2 robberies in their building during last week alone, Anna had begun apartment searching much to Danny's immense pleasure and relief.

Today's case was proving to be fruitless. There'd been no evidence or trace left by their suspect at the scene so now after an order from Mac, Anna was sat in the canteen taking a much needed break. Nursing a cup of hot chocolate in one hand, Anna circled a property ad in the paper.

"Are you slacking again?"

"Nope, I'm apartment hunting what's your excuse?" Anna replied not missing a beat, a small smile gracing her lips when she looked up to see Danny pouring himself a coffee.

"I need a break away from the AV lab." He sighed, running a hand over his face tiredly as he joined her at the small table, "So what we got here then?" he asked, stealing the newspaper to look at what she had.

"There are a few places that seem pretty decent, won't know decent until I check them out though." She told him, already liking the sound of one apartment she'd managed to circle three times.

"I could help you if you want? You know, come to check them out with you..." Danny suggested looking up his eyes locking with hers. Anna smiled and leaned forward pressing a chaste, yet sweet kiss on his lips. They weren't keeping it a secret that there was something between them but both were private people so they tried to keep it on the down low.

"I'd really like that." Anna told him, reluctant for there not to be any contact between them though Danny reached forward taking her hand in his.

"Go out with me tomorrow. I actually realised last night we haven't had a proper date..."

"A date? Who would have thought you were such a romantic..." Anna chuckled, her fingers intertwining with his. Danny smirked,

"We've all got our secrets, just don't broadcast it okay, I've a reputation to uphold." He said seriously as he hopped off his stool. Anna laughed and nodded, and made a locking motion with her lips. Rolling his eyes Danny chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he left the room again.

Anna watched him go, unable to wipe the smile from her face. Things were great, she couldn't remember being as happy as she was now. Running a hand through her curls she took a sip of her chocolate before pulling the paper back to her.

Unable to keep her mind off the 'date' Danny was planning Anna quickly began scanning through the possible things they could do on a date. Hearing her phone ring she answered a smile on her face and was immediately struck dumb by the voice on the other end.

"Harris."

"_Anna, it's your Mother"_

Anna froze, her pen dropping to the table as her blood ran cold.

* * *

_**Okay so sorry for the late update! Thanks to those who reviewed and added this story to alert! This is only a short update but I'll have the next chapter up asap  
**_

_**Thanks Donna for all your support with this story.**_

_Donna – It's so much more than a one night thing! Could you have enough of Danny after one night, I certainly couldn't. You know what's coming up :D _

_Sch – Anna challenges Danny in a way he hasn't had before, it's a chemistry neither could deny I don't think and I'm looking forward to seeing how they go together. There's a lot planned for them in the real world things are gonna turn a little more serious. _

_xSamiliciousx – Thanks for your review and support hun I love that your loving this story and them together!_

_Ditto123 – 'New Lindsey' I see her as Lindsey's complete opposite personally :P Anna knows what she wants and she'll go after it, there's no time for games. Thanks for your review hun hope you keep with it!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – You're trembling**

_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting_

_Not Ready to Make Nice - Dixie Chick _

One phone call that was all it took.

One phone call and Anna immediately turned into a frightened 5 year old girl and her entire world was tipped on its head once more.

It was disturbing the impact four little words could have on a person's life. The waves of crushing emotions it could invoke. One phone call, lasting less than 2 minutes and Anna was left devastated, hiding away in the locker room as she struggled with the overwhelming emotions rushing through her.

Sat with her head in her hands, Anna attempted to control her breathing needing something else to focus on besides the aching inside her. So lost in this, she didn't hear footsteps, or her name till two warm familiar hands wrapped around her own, tugging them gently away from her face.

"What's happened?" Danny asked, worry etched deep into his features as he took in the shrunken demeanour of Anna.

Anna opened her mouth to reply, to tell him but the words became stuck in her throat. Looking into Danny's eyes she felt her heart give another painful thud when she saw the worry there. Taking a calming breath she wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks, "My Mum called me...my Grandfather's...he's passed away..."

Danny's arms were quickly around her, holding her tightly, "I'm so sorry..." he whispered, unsure of what to say or do. Clearly there wasn't really anything he could say that was going to make this easier for her, "Your trembling..."

"I just...I spoke to him 2 days ago and he sounded fine...it's just not right" Anna pulled back out the embrace shaking her head, biting back the sob threatening to escape.

Taking another breath Anna looked down at her hands were they were clutching the front of Danny's shirt tightly, closing her eyes she leaned into him, sighing when his arms wrapped around her once more. It was comforting, his embrace, his scent; it was allowing her to breathe properly. "Mac's letting me go back...back to Australia for the funeral..."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Danny asked, already knowing he was going to ask Mac. Anna though shook her head,

"You don't have to do that Danny, I'm a big girl, and with you there it'll be too much." Anna leaned back slightly, her hands cupping his face. "There's some other stuff I'm going to need to deal with, stuff you don't know about..."

"What stuff?" Danny asked, not missing the way Anna's whole body tensed and she pulled away,

"Nothing...look I need to get home, call the airline..."

Danny stood watching with a frown when Anna bustled over to her locker, wiping her face dry with the sleeve of her shirt. "Anna...?" he placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her gently back to him.

Anna kept her eyes downcast as she struggled to find it in her to tell him. It wasn't like she didn't want to, she did, and she wanted Danny to know everything about her but the words never came.

Biting her lip she looked up into his eyes, not stopping the flow of tears. Taking a deep calming breath, Anna reached up, taking Danny's warm hand in hers and squeezing it gently. Not looking away she guided his hand to the top of her forehead, to the scar tracing 2 inches along her hairline.

"I told you this was from accident I had as a kid..." she whispered, leaning into Danny's touch slightly before she carried on, "I lied. It wasn't caused by an accident. My Dad, he was a drunk, a mean drunk and he used to...he used to beat me, pretty badly...it really didn't start off so bad, a smack upside the head when he'd had too many but over the years it got worse...one night he got drunk and I ended up in hospital with a fractured skull because he knocked me down the stairs in a rage. My Grand-dad took me in when I got out of hospital I lived with him till I headed off to Uni"

Danny fell into a seated position on the bench behind him, his hand tugging at hers and pulling her to sit on his lap. Anna's words were difficult to process; it sickened him that a Father could do this to his own blood, he wanted to physically hurt the man who'd hurt her in such a way, now he knew he'd have to go with her.

"I'm not going to let you go back there alone." He told her with conviction in his voice. Anna smiled through her tears, her hand resting softly against his cheek,

"Danny I need to do this alone. I appreciate the offer though." Leaning in she pressed a soft yet chaste kiss to his lips before moving away from him.

"Fine, but I'm taking you the airport!" his tone left no room for arguing, and standing he headed outside to find Mac and request a few hours off.

* * *

True to his word Danny got the hours off to take her to the airport, the entire ride had been spent in complete silence. Not the uncomfortable kind but it still worried Danny. To say he felt useless would have been an understatement, he didn't know what to do, how he could help her, he hated the fact she was going back to a place where she'd been hurt in such a horrible way alone.

So when they stopped at the security check in, and Anna turned to say goodbye Danny wrapped his arms tightly around her smaller figure and buried his face into her curls. He didn't want to let her go, it didn't sit right with him she was going to be alone.

"There's still time for me to get a ticket." He whispered as he pulled away, never once relinquishing his hold on her.

Despite the deep ache and fear in her chest Anna found herself smiling softly, the palm of her hand resting over his chest. "Danny..." she shook her head, looking up into his eyes.

Danny just nodded and sighed, letting his forehead come to rest against hers. "I know, thought I'd give it one last shot." He chuckled lightly; he brought his hands up to cup her face as he pulled back slightly to look into her eyes, before pressing a soft kiss onto her lips.

Anna leaned into him, her hands resting on his waist as she returned the kiss wanting nothing more than to forget anything she'd learned today and just go back home with Danny. All too soon though, Danny broke the kiss, sighing deeply as he pulled back from her, a thoughtful look on his face.

Before she could open her mouth and ask him what was wrong, Anna watched as Danny clasped the chain around his neck and slowly brought it over his head, the dog tags he held dangling between them. "I'm here, you need anything, day or night..." his words we soft as he carefully put the chain with the dogs tags on around her neck, "I'm just a phone call away, alright."

Anna felt herself tearing up again as she wrapped her fingers around the tags. It was a sweet gesture and at least now she'd have a part of Danny over there with her, giving her the strength she knew she would need.

Nodding her head she looked back up at Danny, whose hand rested on her cheek, and felt her heart skip a beat as it so often did when she was this close to him. Leaning into him she softly pressed her lips to his, already missing him.

Reluctantly though, all too soon in her opinion Anna had to pull away. "I'll be seeing ya..." Danny whispered as she stepped back. Anna nodded, her hand lingering in his before she gently pulled it from his grasp and turned away to get in line.

As Danny watched her go he let out a deep sigh, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. It was going to be a long few days, he already missed her.

* * *

_**Okay guys here's my update. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review! They each made me smile so thanks!**_

_**Special thanks to Donna once again for all her help!**_

_Kayla – The chemistry between them blew my mind, I just love these two. Anna's Mum is someone she's not spoken to in so long, and as you can see there's a lot of badness between her and her parents, so I think you can understand why she froze when she called. Let me know what you think of this chapter. _

_Sch – It was definitely a worry for Anna hearing those words and I think now you can understand why she reacted the way she did. Anna's not one for hiding how she feels and I don't think Danny is either, their having fun together and they don't care who knows it, but like you said I doubt they could hide it if they tried lol. Try not to worry about the resemblance thing, at least not too much right now :D_

_Sam – Now you know what the conversation between Anna and her mother was about, so what do you think? Understand her reasons for freezing now? Hope to hear you thoughts on this chapter. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand_

_Stand – Rascal Flatts_

For Danny it'd been 4 extremely long days since Anna had left for Australia, even the few texts she'd sent him letting him know she was okay Danny still felt extremely worried. Something in his gut was telling him things were far from okay but he knew he couldn't pressure her into telling him what was wrong, when she came home she'd tell him, of that he was sure.

Danny wasn't even sure where they stood in the relationship department yet, was it a relationship? He wanted to know it was more than just sex; he was feeling things deeper for her than he had for any other woman in a very long time. With that in mind Danny vowed that when she came back they'd have to have the talk. According to her last txt she was due home tomorrow so until then Danny could wait.

It was already turning out to be an exhausting day. The team found themselves still no closer to catching Claire Fields killer, as of now the case was at a dead end and that made Danny sick. Knowing that someone capable of doing that to a young girl like Claire was still walking the street did now sit well with Danny and he made no secret of it.

Luckily for his workmates though the plenty pissed off Danny was off home. After grabbing his jacket from the locker room he marched down the halls, his steps tense and quick he wanted out of there today. Glancing briefly at Mac he could see his boss was busy talking to someone, so he just carried on to the lifts where his steps immediately faltered.

With a frown he turned slowly his eyes searching Mac's office again and immediately landing on the small read headed figure stood talking to Mac. Danny felt his skip a beat and his entire body relax.

Though when she turned away from Mac threading her fingers through her hair before looking back to their boss, his body immediately tensed again. His hands tightened into fists and his jaw clenched.

Ignoring the now opened lift doors Danny marched forward, not missing the way Mac stopped talking his eyes landing on Danny just before he crashed through the office doors and marched right up to Anna who had turned sharply in surprise at the noise.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, not missing the way her eyes had widened slightly upon seeing him, she'd obviously not expected to see him.

"Danny..." she said his name softly, her eyes flickering back to Mac as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively avoiding looking directly at Danny who was now glaring at the nasty looking bruise on her forehead with a small cut and the one on the opposite side of her face yet this one rested on her cheek bone.

"What happened?" he asked her again already knowing but needing her to tell him. Anna sighed, both of her hands rising to tuck her hair behind her ears before she looked at him.

"You know what happened." She replied, gently picking up her jacket and holding it to her, whilst she turned to Mac, offering the worried looking man a soft smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded, before turning back to Danny her hand reaching out for his as she pulled him out of the office with her and towards the lifts. "I'll tell you everything just not here." She muttered not once looking at Danny who was by now visibly shaking, his eyes burning as he shook his head turning to look at the lift as they stood in silence.

* * *

The trip to Danny's apartment had been a silent one, Anna had toyed with the dog tags he had given her, clutching them between her fingers, and twisting the chain around her fingers, anything to keep her attention off Danny who hadn't seemed to relax one bit since they'd left the lab.

Anna was tired, sore and just emotionally drained from her trip back home. The funeral had been big, which hadn't been a surprise, her grand-dad had owned a lot of small businesses, he'd known a lot of people, he'd been loved by a lot of people and his death was leaving a big hole in that small beach front town. It made Anna smile; at the funeral she hadn't felt so alone in her grief.

Despite not having the support of her parents, she'd stood at the front of the huge crowd which had gathered to bid goodbye to such a wonderful man and felt proud, not for the first time in her life. Proud that this man, who'd been loved by so many people, had been her Grand-Dad, it helped her to not sink into the grief that on the plane ride over there had threatened to overwhelm her completely.

There was always going to be a huge part of her that missed him that yearned to sit on the beach beside him as they shared a picnic whilst fishing and watching the sun rise, to smell the tobacco and peppermint smell she'd always associated with him. It was something that always gave her a sense of comfort as strange as it may sound. Those were the things she missed more than anything else, but for now the memories were enough to keep her smiling.

Danny pushed his apartment door open and Anna followed him inside quietly, her eyes downcast as she shut the door behind her. "That son of a bitch did that to you didn't he." He spat as he threw his jacket onto the sofa.

Anna didn't answer; instead she slowly moved to sit on the sofa. Pulling her knees up to her chin as she did a horrible sense of loss began to wash over her and she did her best to clamp down on it. It wasn't the loss of her Grand-dad; it was pain from the loss of parents she'd loved so much.

The couch sunk slightly as Danny sat down beside her, one arm going around her back as the other gently took her hand in his. "Anna..."

"My Grand-Dad left me his beach house back home, he owned a lot of properties but this one was my favourite. It's secluded, right on the beach and so beautiful. My parents got extremely mad; I mean it never took much at all for my Dad to get angry. Usually just one look at him was enough to warrant a beating, he just lashed out..."

_**Flashback**_

"_**You self centred little bitch!" Frank Harris growled as he hovered over Anna, getting a small pleasure when he watched his daughter shrink back, her hand wrapped around a chain hanging around her neck. **_

"_**You abandoned him and he's still left you in his will."Diane Harris scoffed as she pushed away from the desk she'd been sat at. Behind it Alf Harris's lawyer watched the exchange with a frown, his hand ready to reach for the phone and ring for security if needed. **_

"_**I didn't abandon him, Grand-Dad encouraged me to go to New York, he knew what kind of an opportunity that was," Anna replied, looking at her Mum. Diane just laughed, shaking her head as she turned away, Anna bit down on her tongue as she forced herself to look at her Dad, determined to show she wasn't that little girl he could intimidate anymore. **_

"_**You didn't deserve anything and what now you've got that house, plus his money! That's his daughter she got nothing after everything she did for that old coot!" he yelled, the stench of whiskey on his breath. Anna flinched back at his tone, her eyes flickering back to her Mum, **_

"_**Don't you dare! He was a great man, but neither one of you would know that because for the past 10 years neither one of us heard anything whatsoever from you" Anna yelled, she could take the abuse but she wasn't going to let her Dad begin to rip apart her Grand-dad. **_

_**He Father's reply was unexpected yet not surprising. A resounding crack echoed through the room as Frank hit his daughter hard across the right side of her face with the back of his hand. The force of the smack knocked Anna off balance, causing her to fall down her head cracking on the side of the lawyer's desk before she fell to the floor. **_

_**The lawyer was on his feet in an instant, his phone in his hand as he barked for the secretary to get him security. With that done he rushed around to Anna, helping her gently up, "Are you okay Miss?" he asked, keeping his eyes trained on Frank who was breathing heavily. Diane had barely flinched, instead she proceeded to look at her perfectly manicured nails, obviously bored. **_

_**Anna gripped the lawyers arms thanking him as he helped her up, there were tears on her face, yet they weren't from pain, well not physical pain. Taking a breath she looked around at her Dad, using her tongue to lick away the blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. **_

"_**Once again Frank Harris acts the big hard man and hits his own daughter." She whispered, shaking her head slightly when she looked at her Mum. Tears now spilled over onto her cheeks, "I don't deserve this. Why do you both hate me so much?" she asked, **_

"_**Hate's a strong word." Alison replied rolling her eyes as she looked at Anna, her eyes lingering on the already nasty looking bruises forming on her face as well as the small cut on her forehead. **_

"_**I don't think it is." Anna countered, "Since as early as I can remember, it has been a constant struggle; I love you both so much, even after everything. Even after all the beatings, the taunts, the constant belittling I loved you, and I always thought if I stay quiet, if I don't reply or fight back. If I keep it a secret then maybe one day... maybe one day I'd finally hear you tell me you were proud of me. That you did love me." **_

_**Frank's fists were clenched at his side as security came into the room; his eyes though were trained on the girl in front of him. "Now I'm seeing that's never going to happen and you know what, it's taken till today to realize it. I don't need you; it was you both who needed me. I am strong, and I am a survivor and I sure as hell deserve to be loved just like Grand-dad used to tell me. I deserve to be happy, and I finally know how I can be." **_

_**Anna lent down to pick up her bag, swinging it over her shoulder as she looked at her parents one last time, a sad smile on her lips. "I never want to see either one of you again. You're never going to get another chance to hurt me." With that said, she handed a card she'd pulled out her pocket to the lawyer, asking him to call her so they could finalize the will. **_

_**Not once did she look back at her parents as she left the room. It amazed at the weight that seemed to have been lifted from her shoulders. If she had turned back she would have seen both Frank and Alison stood stock still, shocked and watching their daughter leave with her head held high. **_

_**End Flashback**_

By the end of her telling Danny what had happened, Anna was curled up into his firm body, her arms wrapped around his waist. Danny held her tightly to him, his cheek resting on top of her head as he listened; his presence was giving her the comfort she'd so craved the last few days.

"Babe I'm so sorry. You should have called me, I did mean what I said when I told you to pick up that phone anytime." He muttered, Anna nodded against his chest, "This is more than just a casual arrangement for me, I want to be there for you."

Anna sighed softly, pulling back enough to look up into his eyes, a small smile playing on her face, "Well I'm glad you feel that way, I'm not usually the girl who falls into bed with a guy over and over..."

"Well I'm not usually the kind of guy who falls for someone this quickly or hard but, that's what's happening here." He whispered, his fingers tracing over her bottom lip as Anna smiled. It was the first real one she'd managed over the last few days and it felt good.

"So we're a thing?" she asked coyly, her fingers playing with the top button of his shirt.

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to be sharing you with anyone else." Danny growled, his arm pulling her tighter against him as if to prove his point. Anna smiled, biting down on her lip as she moved her body slightly against his,

"If that's how you feel I guess you could say I'm your girl-friend." She whispered huskily, shivering against him when Danny's fingers traced the bare skin on her lower back. Danny smiled brighter, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he leaned his head closer to hers,

"Well that's what I've been telling everybody bella." He said before his lips claimed hers in a searing kiss.

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update but hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

_**Thanks to Donna for all her support again with this story.**_

_Kayla – Yeah Anna's going to be alright, she has Danny, and he's not going to let anything happen to her again, he's already feeling extremely protective of her._

_Sam – Thanks for the review hun, yeah everyone has their secrets and parts of themselves they don't like, Anna's parents are her big dark secret. They're not a nice pair._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

_You find your faith has been lost and shaken  
You take back what's been taken  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in  
It'll come and make you whole again  
It always will, it always does  
Love is unstoppable_

_Unstoppable – Rascal Flatts_

"Nice bruise."

Anna looked up from the coffee mug in front of her and over to Adam who had just walked into the break room. His eyes landed on the bruises she'd gained from her trip home before he gave her a small understanding smile.

Giving a small shrug Anna returned to stirring her coffee, allowing her hair to fall around her face, "Yeah I got hit with a door..." she laughed slightly looking up at him, amazed at how easily she was still able to tell that lie.

Adam nodded as he leaned against the counter, "Yeah I used to tell people that exact same thing I used to tell people too when my Dad hit me."

Anna felt her whole body tense, and her defences fly up at Adam's words. "Huh," was her only reply as she carried on looking down.

"I don't mean to assume it's just you didn't go away to Australia with them bruises and you always avoid the subject of home, it's easy for someone who's been there to recognise the signs" Adam said with a small shrug, he poured himself a coffee, glancing up to see Anna just staring at the drink in front of her. "You're really brave you know."

"That's not true." Anna muttered, taking a small breath as she finally looked up at Adam. "I'm so far from being brave..." Anna shook her head, "It took my whole life to finally walk away, a braver person would have said no a long time ago,"

"It doesn't matter how long it took for you to stand up Anna, the point is you did and you're a better person for doing so." Adam told her with conviction, reaching out to take Anna's hand in his, "I just wanted you to know you're not alone, there's a lot more of us out there than you think."

Anna clasped hold of Adam's hand with her own, "Your Dad?"

"Hurt me pretty bad, but for years I stayed quiet, didn't speak up because he was my Dad and I loved him you know..." Adam said, "Thing is Anna if I hadn't of gotten out when I did. Stood up when I did, there's no doubt in my mind I'd be dead now..."

Anna inhaled softly and nodded, tears brimming her eyes as she looked from their hands back up to Adam, "It just really hurts you know, I thought it was all behind me that maybe after leaving when I was a kid I'd moved on but now I just...I just feel like that little girl all over again, scared, lost, and just aching for them to love me you know. I just wish I knew why they couldn't..." she whispered, not bothering to wipe away the tear that fell over her cheek.

"There's no way we'll ever know...why they do what they do but you can't let it consume you. Anna you have a life here now, a fresh start, and I promise you it's going to get easier." Adam told her softly, his arms coming to wrap around her shoulders, pulling Anna into a soft, comforting embrace into which she sunk gratefully, for the first time not feeling quite so alone, thankful she now had someone in her life who could understand completely.

* * *

"Looks like he broke his hand, shooters gonna have some serious bruises."

Anna looked up from her camera as Mac spoke. He was currently crouched beside the body of Joel Ivey, the victim of a shotgun blast to the face. From what little info they'd managed to gather, a poker game between four men had gone south when three of them figured out the fourth man Kelly was cheating. After beating him they threw him out the apartment, and began preparing for their next game. Joel Ivey had gotten up to look through the peephole of the door to see who was knocking when the blast went off.

Looking back down at the pool table, she chewed on her bottom lip and listened as Flack spoke, "Our boys used Kelly as a punching bag." Taking another picture of the Cigar stub lying in the ashtray Anna picked it up to bag, "Our killer was smoking that cigar."

"This was definitely not a friendly home game." She commented, looking up at Flack as he came to a stop beside her,

"Well pokers no longer a hobby it's a profession, as far as these kids are concerned desk jobs are for suckers." He told her with a small shrug; Anna nodded and turned to look at the two men,

"Did you guys carry on playing when you kicked Kelly out?" she asked, pushing her glasses up into her hair. The guy in the green sweater was the one to answer,

"No, that was the last game we played." He replied, before turning back to the cop in front of them. Frowning slightly Anna turned back to the table, letting her hand come to rest on her hip,

"Lines are 500 and 250 and the hole cards just been dealt," she said, looking up in time to see Flack staring down at her, a surprised smile on his face,

"You play poker?" he asked doubtfully. Crossing her arms, Anna narrowed her eyes,

"Occasionally, why you got a problem with that?" she asked playfully, watching as Flacks smile widened,

"In the couple months I've known you; you have not once been able to keep a straight face. It's impossible," he chuckled, Anna smiled,

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, now Mac he's got a poker face who knows what he's thinking." Flack said, making Anna laugh slightly as Mac turned towards them.

"I'm thinking, where the gun came from. Stashed in the hallway maybe, unless he was expecting trouble who comes to a poker game with a shot gun?"

Both Anna and Mac headed out of the apartment, following a trail of blood drops through the hallway right up until they stopped at a trash chute. As Mac opened it and peered down Anna resisted the urge to slink off back to the safety of the apartment, instead she remained rooted to the spot and pouted slightly when Mac turned to her and smiled.

"Mac come on this new girl stuff has got to stop." She sighed, laughing slightly as she turned on heal and made her way downstairs, to collect her overalls before going for yet another dumpster dive. Mac watching her go for a moment before laughing and following.

* * *

"Have you seen this man before?"

Anna stood beside Flack as she pushed a photo of their suspect across the glass counter of the cigar shop; she kept her eyes trained on the man in front of her as she spoke,

"Nah, not ringing any bells," he replied,

"He smokes your cigars." Anna told him, watching as he smirked,

"Well the man's got good taste." He replied, making Anna roll her eyes as she turned to look up at Flack.

"I like Cubans personally, you like Cubans Mr Dulcet?" Flack asked, and the store owner laughed,

"They seem like decent people." He answered; Anna shook her head and stepped towards one of the tables which held boxes of the cigars.

"I'm going to make this very simple for you. One phone call and ATF are gonna be all over this place confiscating any Cuban cigars you may be selling." Flack said, warning the man to co-operate. Anna looked up when a moment of complete silence fell to see the store owner obviously struggling to decide what to do. Eventually he sighed and pushed the photo back towards Flack,

Shaking her head she picked up one of the cigars and looked down at it, twirling it between her fingers looking up fully aware the owner's attention was on her as he still hadn't spoke. Without looking up Anna '_accidently_' snapped the cigar in half. "Whoops." She said softly lowering the two halves down, catching sight of the smirk on Don's face and struggling not to return it.

The store owners eyes were wide, and he panicked as she reached for another one, "Fine guys names Kelly, her rents one of the humidors here number 11!" he sighed, walking around the counter to lead them towards the back of the shop

As they trailed behind Flack shouldered Anna playfully, he was obviously pleased with what she'd just done, "I like your style Harris."

* * *

It was quiet in the crime lab, and extremely late when Anna hopped into the break room. The coffee was certainly to blame for her state right now, usually she banned herself from drinking it but this case was making her tired, so Anna had steered away from tea and opted for something with a hell of a lot more kick.

As she bounced through the door her smile widened. There leaning against the counter, making his own coffee was Danny. So as quietly as she could Anna moved her way to behind him, sliding both her arms around to rest on his stomach.

Danny jumped having not expected the interruption but immediately smiled and relaxed when he realised who it was. "Well hello to you too." He said as he looked over his shoulder.

Anna laughed as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss on the back of his neck and let him go before grabbing her own cup, "Hey, you just get back in?" she asked, her hand reaching out for the coffee jar only to have it snatched away by Danny who shook his head.

"Yeah..." he replied in answer to her question before grabbing the tea, "You know you don't do well drinking coffee..." he reminded her with a smile, remembering how long it took her to come down from the last 4 cups of coffee she had on shift.

Anna scowled, "I'm fine." She told him, her hands coming to rest on her hips. When Danny gave her a pointed look Anna sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay fine maybe I'm a little skittish." She admitted reluctantly leaning against the counter and letting her head fall back. "I just want my bed."

"Trust me I want your bed too but for now we're stuck here so, drink this, get back to work and I'll be expecting your sexy ass at my place after work." Danny pushed the mug in front of her and smirked at the look on her face. Without waiting for a reply he grabbed his own mug, leaned down to press a lingering kiss on her lips and turned on his heal, heading out the break room and back to work.

Anna watched him go and shook her head, but couldn't fight the smile slowly working its way onto her face. Now she was definitely looking forward to shift ending, and with that in mind she grabbed her drink and headed out.

* * *

_**Well guys sorry for the late update, I just ended up getting caught up in something else but the next chap will be up asap. **_

_**Thanks for everyone's great reviews, and for all those that took the time to read, your support means the world to me. **_

_**Donna, well I think the pair of us are neglecting our couples of CSI NY we need to get our act together lmao but thanks for your support and help not only with this story hun but the other. **_

_xSamiliciousx – Oh they are doing so much more than dating lmao. Thanks for your review hun, appreciate you sticking with this story. _

_Kayla – Anna's grandfather always promised he'd take care of her, and even now when he's passed he's still doing it. I wouldn't worry about her parents, Anna's taken a stand she's free of them now. She knows now she doesn't deserve to be treated in such a way. _

_Ditto123 – The tough teddy bear, that is definitely Danny and in later chapters were going to see that side of him come out a lot more. So glad to hear your enjoying the chapter hun! Looking forward to hearing what you think on this chapter. _

_Sch – Heya hun don't worry about forgetting to review! I love a protective Danny, and that's one of the many reasons I didn't have him go with her to OZ, we know how emotional he can get, there's no way he would have held back seeing her Father hit her. Anna's always going to love her parents, and walking away was hard but she knew she had to do it; it's something she's had to do to move on from their hold on her. Now she's moving onto the next chapter of her life with Danny. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep fronting  
Saying what you going do to me  
But I ain't seen nothing_

_Buttons - Pussycat Dolls_

Anna hopped up the stairs to Danny's apartment. It was late and she'd only just got off shift, the case was far from over but with little else they could do for the night she was free. Both her bag and jacket were clasped in her hands as she headed down the corridor.

Surprise shot over her face as she stepped in front of Danny's door, as before she could even raise her hand to knock the door swung open and there stood Danny shirtless, a towel hanging low on his hips as he used another one to dry his hair. Anna allowed herself a moment to admire the view before smiling and walking in, pressing a kiss to his lips as she brushed passed him.

"Well I'm well and truly disappointed in you Messer." She sighed, dropping her bag and jacket onto the sofa. Danny chuckled as he closed the door before turning to her, feeling his body already stirring at seeing her

"And why's that then?" he asked, slowly closing the gap between them. Anna turned to him her hands on her hips as she shook her head, her eyes tracing down his still damp body,

"You couldn't hold off on getting a shower till I got here?" she asked, nodding at the towel. Danny just laughed again, dropping the towel he was using to dry his hair as he cupped her face. His face remained inches from hers for a moment before he kissed her, his tongue licking her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth eliciting a breathy moan from Anna, "Well hello to you to." She whispered as he pulled back.

Danny only smiled as he made swift work of unbuttoning her blouse, Anna chuckled as he slid the silky material over her shoulders and let it drop to the floor, "Someone's impatient." She commented, allowing him to guide her backwards.

"I've been thinking about this all day, you, screaming my name..."

"Those are pretty big words Messer..." Anna's back hit the wall just outside the bedroom and Danny made sure to close the gap between them his hands against the wall either side of her head, "You sure you're up to the task Danny? Your just looking a bit tired..." she teased

Danny narrowed his eyes, and leaned in closely, "I'm more than capable..." Anna felt her heart beating wildly against her chest as her excitement grew, just his scent, the way he was looking at her was almost enough to make her come undone.

When he didn't move Anna grew impatient, wrapping her arms around him she attacked his lips hungrily, moaning against him when Danny pushed her back against the wall, his arousal pressing into her. They kissed hungrily, their tongues at war with each other. Anna couldn't get enough and by the way Danny was now paying special attention to her neck, neither could he.

Danny firmly grabbed her hips and squeezed the soft skin contained within her jeans. Leaning down he placed soft yet heated kisses on the lacy fabric of her bra. As he licked the valley between her breasts, Danny brought his hands up to knead them, kissing down her stomach, licking and nipping around her navel. Anna sighed in frustration, Danny was so slow and methodical in his movements he was burning her alive.

Unbuttoning her jeans and lowering the zipper Danny quickly tugged them and her panties past Anna's hips, causing her to gasp when she felt his hot breath near her core as he pulled the jeans off. His hands trailed up her body, caressing her calves and thighs, squeezing her ass and pulling her centre close to his face before peppering her thighs and hips with open mouthed, hot kisses as he moved slowly up her body. When he was stood Anna tugged at the towel and smiled triumphantly before letting it drop.

Reaching behind herself Anna unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, her heaving breasts tumbled out as Danny pulled her naked body into his own, arching her backwards so that he could kiss her lips passionately, both were breathing heavily as they clung to each other.

Danny's hands glided back down her body to the backs of her thighs, their mouths never parting as he lifted Anna into his arms, placing her legs on either side of his waist. Anna ran her fingers into his hair as Danny walked them into the bedroom. Lowering her down Danny quickly lay beside her, attempting to roll her over so he could be on top but Anna had other ideas.

Placing her hands on his gorgeous chest she forced him back down onto the bed before straddling his hips and raising herself over his erection. Danny let his eyes roam her body appreciatively before finally locking eyes with Anna. As he did Anna immediately lowered herself down, letting his large member fill her up. Both moaned as the intense feelings of being so connected washed over them.

It was as if their bodies were made perfectly for each other. For Anna, Danny was like the puzzle piece she'd always been missing. For Danny it was the same, Anna knew this was it for her. The feelings Danny inspired in her were like nothing she'd felt before, and she knew he was the only one capable of doing it.

Danny's hands squeezed her hips as he began to thrust up into her, guiding himself deeper into her core. Anna swayed her hips in response, riding him hard and slow. His hands moved up to cup her breasts, and Anna let her own hands move on top of Danny's, as he kneaded her breasts occasionally tugging and pinching her sensitive nipples. They both groaned with every thrust, every sway of the hips. Danny looked up at the woman moving above him, watching her in awe,

"You're beautiful..."

"Danny, oh..."

Anna cried out his name as she felt herself approaching her climax quickly, the sensations of this position were amazing. Danny was groaning uncontrollably and Anna knew he was close to. Danny lowered one hand to circle her sensitive bundle of nerves and she exploded into a mind blowing orgasm. Danny immediately followed, pounding into her harder during his release.

Both were spent and sweat filled. Anna's face was flush as they both slowly rode out the final waves of their release.

As Danny pulled out of her Anna moved to lie beside him, immediately finding herself pulled into Danny's embrace, his lips pressed against her forehead. "Told you I'd get you screaming my name." He joked a few moments after.

Anna laughed, her arm wrapping around his waist as he held her, "Yes you did." She admitted, not even bothering to argue. "Perfect way to end a rotten day."

"No luck on the case?" he asked, Anna sighed resting her chin against his chest as she looked up at him,

"It's not that, the case well we've got a few leads it's just long and so far not making much sense." She laughed softly, her fingers tracing small patterns along his chest. Danny smiled and let his fingers trace over the curve of her spine,

"I hear that." He sighed, thinking about his and Hawkes own case. Looking back down at Anna he smiled and pulled her up his body so they were face to face, "Enough talking." He whispered huskily, making Anna smile softly, her hand brushing against his hard member once again,

"You're the boss."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Hey guys once again sorry for the late update, my internet went down and I've had mega stuff going on here, things are settling somewhat so updates will become regular again me thinks, so keep the reviews coming. :D**_

_**Donna...I'm back! Whoop I was worried for these two for a while but they're both back with a vengeance lol thanks for your help with everything!**_

_Sch – like Donna so wisely said in her own story with Adam and Grace, victims recognise victims. In a way Anna and Adam had the same upbringing, so I think that brings them closer. I think only someone who's been there can truly understand so I'm glad they have each other. Danny and Anna's relationship amazes me there is like no pressure what so ever, it's just two people having fun, seeing where it leads them. I think that's why they work so well._

_Sam – Wow another person who liked the Adam/Anna scene...thinking these two may need some more interactions lol glad you liked the stuff with Danny and Anna as well. Thanks for the review, looking forward to hearing from you again. _

_Kayla – Thanks so much again for your kind words So glad you enjoyed the chapter and don't worry I plan on keeping going with this story._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all.  
You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, babydoll, but you're...  
You're so damn hot._

_You're so damn hot – Ok Go_

The case, as it turned out hadn't been related to the poker game or even the occupants of that apartment. A psychologically disturbed man had gotten into it with one of his neighbours and decided to bring a shotgun into the matter to solve things, only alcohol and guns didn't mix. The perp had gotten off at the wrong floor and blown a hole through Joel Ivey instead.

So now Anna was sat with Don in what he claimed to be the best pizza place in time, he'd all but pulled her out of the lab and away from her paperwork. "What is it with you and Danny and claiming each pizza place you go to serves the best?" she asked as she bit into the cheese slice she held.

Don shook his head, washing down his own with a gulp from his bottle of beer, "I don't claim anything, I know this place serves the best, Danny just likes to try and prove me wrong." Don told her with a nod of his head, "Now you can go back to him and tell him he's wrong as well."

Anna shook her head, "Nope I'm not getting in to the middle of your weird little thing and besides Danny hates to hear he's wrong." She chuckled, making Don Laugh as he nodded in agreement.

As the silence fell between them Don allowed himself to really look at the woman in front of him. On her first day Don had known she was different, and the way he'd watched his best friend instantly fall for her had only proven him right. If he'd been honest, Don hadn't seen someone like Anna falling for Danny, they were completely different but seeing the chemistry between them it made sense.

Don was happy Danny was finally happy. It'd been too long since he'd seen his friend smile in the way he had been over the last few weeks. It was obvious how deeply the two cared for one another, even to an outsider; Don had to wonder how long it would be before they admitted their true feelings for one another.

"Speaking of Danny where is he tonight?" Don asked, Anna smiled as she wiped her fingers on a napkin,

"Case is running into overtime, he's not too impressed but what you going to do." She joked, making Don laugh again,

"He's a good guy you know." He said after a moment, his face serious when Anna looked back at him, obvious surprise at the change of topic stretched over her face, "Danny, he's a good friend, my best actually I just thought you should know."

"I know he is, and you don't have to worry about me Don," Anna told him quietly, offering him a sincere smile to which he returned before pushing his plate away and grasping his beer. Leaning forward on the table he looked at Anna,

"So, on a lighter note, what's Australia like? Is it true what they say about having to solve crimes in bikinis and swim suits?" he asked in all seriousness, his eyes widening in surprise when a balled up napkin hit him squarely in the face. Anna laughed and shook her head,

"Too much Baywatch Donny boy, Australia isn't just one giant beach you know. I bet you think we all live in huts out on the shore as well don't you?"

"You don't?" Don looked disappointed, making Anna laugh again. Don smiled and leaned back in his seat taking a long swig of his beer before he spoke again, "So you miss it? You lived close to the beach right...how you getting used to being here?"

Anna blew out a small breath, not answering right away as she looked out the window and into the city, her eyes watching as the people scurried past. "Well the people are a hell of a lot friendlier in Oz, the entire lifestyle there is just so relaxed, the people laid back so much so that it was a pain at times trying to get things done. As for New York it's busier, more vibrant, it's so full of life and variety, and most people just don't have time to stop but I like it." She said with a small shrug, "I miss Australia and I do hope to return one day but for now I'm happy where I am."

"Well we're happy to have you here..." Don told her with a nod, clinking there bottles together. As he watched Anna take a swig of hers, he paused holding his own just in front of him as he smirked and added, "Even if it is only so we can make fun of that weird accent of yours." He said, laughing out loud at the look on Anna's face as she slammed her bottle down on the table.

After another couple of beers the two packed up and left the pizza place, both laughing as they stepped out onto the street almost immediately colliding with another group of people.

"I'm sorry." Anna said as she looked at the woman in front of her, the woman smiled brightly and waved her off,

"Don't worry about it, besides he should have been watching out he's tall enough," she commented looking Don up and down. Anna chuckled, her eyes narrowing slightly when she looked at Don and caught the expression he wore. "I'm Grace."

Anna turned in surprise, and laughing slightly she took the woman's outstretched hand and shook it, "Anna." She replied introducing herself. Grace smiled and nodded,

"The new criminalist at the lab, Australian and dating Danny Messer right?" Anna laughed,

"Well either your psychic or somebody in that lab's slipping you information." She said, already knowing who it was by the way Don shifted slightly. Rolling her eyes she looked back at Grace who shook her head,

"You'd think for a cop he'd be more subtle." She teased, sticking out her tongue playfully as Don narrowed his eyes in her direction and opened his mouth to talk,

"Don't just blame me, most of your info comes from Adam!" he said, looking at Anna as he lifted his hand and crossed his fingers, "Their like this," Grace shook her head as she pushed Don's hand down. Looking at Anna, Grace pulled out a card from her bag,

"Look I know what it's like being new in this city; you ever fancy getting away from the boys club give me a call okay I know all the best places in this city, places none of the tourists know about."

Anna smiled brightly as she took the card and held it tightly between her fingers, "I think I'll just do that, thanks." She said gratefully, happy in the knowledge it looked like she was on her way to making a new friend. Grace nodded, her own smile bright as she looked at Don,

"Catch you later Detective, Anna call me." She said, her hand resting on Anna's arm in a friendly gesture before she left, sharing a not so subtle look with Don. Anna waved Grace off, hiding her smirk when she watched Don's eyes trail after the woman who'd just followed her group into the diner.

"Subtle." She commented, nudging Don playfully in the stomach when it didn't appear he'd be snapping out of it anytime soon, "You've got it bad dude." She shook her head, then laughed again when Don looked down at her, looking confused,

"What?"

* * *

'_Looks like a late one, call you tomora'_

'_Have fun, stay safe' _Anna sighed as she pressed send on her phone. It looked like another cold night alone, it was scary for her how used to Danny's presence beside her in bed she'd become. Anna knew she was falling quickly; she wasn't scared to admit it. There was no point in denying her feelings, not to herself anyway.

Pulling her apartment keys out her pocket Anna fumbled to get the right one, gasping when two strong hands grabbed her shoulders and span her around. There in front of her stood a beaming Jason, "There she is, how've you been gorgeous?" he asked, not waiting for a reply as he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

Caught off guard by the out of the blue hug, Anna awkwardly patted Jason's broad back, not feeling to comfortable being in his arms.

Doing her best not to appear rude she began to pull back gently, grateful when Jason let her go. "Hey Jason." She greeted him with a small smile, caught off guard again when his hand gently brushed some of her hair from her face, his eyes fixated on the bruises there,

"What happened doll, did that boy-friend of yours do this? If he did I swear to god I'll..."

"Jason calm down okay. Danny had nothing to do with these, what happened is my business okay." Anna cut him off mid rant, her hand pushing his away. In the couple months she'd known Jason he definitely had some boundary issues, and at times it made her feel uncomfortable.

Jason stuffed his hands into his pockets and sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to presume." He said apologetically, seeing sincerity on his face Anna smiled and let her hand rest on his arm. Jason looked down at it, his body immediately heating up from her small touch. It was killing him, this slow torture, he knew what she was doing, and teasing him, making him want her, she'd been doing it for weeks. Maybe it was time to make his move, looking back up at her he smiled.

"No harm done." She told him, thankful to see him smile. Pulling her hand back she crossed her arms, "So what are you up to tonight?" she asked.

"I'm just having a few drinks, watching the game...you wanna join?" Jason asked nodding back to his apartment where the beginnings of the game could already be heard.

Anna pulled a face, she was looking forward to a shower and an early night but looking at Jason and seeing the look on his face she smiled, "Sure why not, but only till half time then I need to leave. I'm on the early shift tomorrow."

Jason smirked as he began backing up, satisfied when Anna followed. Holding one hand over his heart, he held the other up, "I promise to let you go half time ma'am." He said seriously, moving aside so she could step into his apartment. Anna shook her head,

"I won't need your promise to let me go Jason," she chuckled, removing her jacket as she stepped inside. Jason let his eyes trail over the back of her body, his eyes resting on her backside for a moment, thinking of how sexy she looked as she moved, he didn't think he wanted to let her go, not until she gave up this game she was playing.

Jason's smirk got wider when Anna turned towards him, raising her eyebrows expectantly. Chuckling he moved into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind him.

* * *

_**Okay so I'm posting this a hell of a lot sooner than I first intended but...what the hell I want to get the ball rolling on this story and get you guys to the juicy stuff!**_

_**For the record as well I always pictured Anna as looking like Isla Fisher. I love the actress and thought of Anna instantly when I looked at her. Little bit of info for ya's there : P**_

_**Donna...again THANKS! Talking out plotlines with me, you keep me sane...well as sane as an insane person can be so thanks x**_

_Sch – Thanks for the review hun! So glad you liked the chapter! Your continued support means the world to me._

_Sam – Same to you as well hun your support with this story is amazing keep it coming :P_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

_Harder to breathe – Maroon 5_

It was turning out to be a longer day than Anna had expected. Not only had she been packing all day but she was still nowhere near done, and she blamed that on the tape dispenser she'd just launched across the apartment. Brushing her hair out of her face in frustration she let out a small growl and stood up from the floor as she surveyed the room, not really believing in the couple short months she'd been here in New York that she'd accumulated so much

In the last week she'd both found an apartment and managed to get the keys. Tomorrow was her moving day, well if she ever got finished tonight that was. Luckily for her Danny had agreed to come over once his shift had finished and help, but Anna wanted most of it out the way before he did as she hadn't seen him properly in the last week and didn't want a night wasted just packing.

There was a knock on the door, scooping up the tape dispenser Anna looked at the clock. Danny wasn't due yet, so she knew she wasn't expecting anyone. Dodging the few boxes she had packed Anna moved to the door, and opened it.

There leaning against the door frame was Jason, a back pack on his shoulder, and a huge grin on his face, "Afternoon beautiful, you fancy some company?" he asked.

Anna rolled her eyes good naturedly at what he called her and was about to decline his invitation when she remembered the tonne of stuff still unpacked behind her. "Actually I could use some help packing, if you don't mind that is?"

Jason's face darkened for a second before he nodded, "I forgot you were moving." He sighed, his eyes lingering on her for longer than was comfortable, with a nod he brushed past her and walked into the apartment, "Sure I'll help."

Anna frowned as she past her, and almost balked at the scent of whiskey, "Have you been drinking?" she asked, slowly closing the door. Jason dropped his backpack on the couch and nodded, as he turned to her, his hands resting on his hips,

"Not much, just a few rounds with the boys after practice." He told her, Anna nodded and headed over to the living area where most of the mess was. Unbeknownst to her Jason's eyes followed her as she moved, roaming down her body.

Anna was clad in a pair of yoga pants and a simple mint green cami but to Jason she'd never looked better. His tongue ran over his bottom lip as he shifted his body already reacting, when he watched her bend over to retrieve a box from the floor, "So where's that boyfriend of yours?" he asked.

Anna looked up as she dropped the empty box onto the coffee table, "He is working late tonight, I was hoping to get this all done before he comes over tonight." She answered a smile on her face as she began wrapping up a photo frame in some newspaper.

Jason's eyes darkened slightly at the thought of Danny coming over. "So he didn't even bother taking the day off to help you?" he asked, as he taped up one of the many boxes she'd left unopened. Anna shrugged slightly, not really catching his tone or the look on his face,

"He wanted to but there's no point, he's helping me to move in tomorrow." She sighed, counting down the minutes till Danny came over, and she made a quick mental note to txt him and remind him it was his turn to bring dinner.

"How nice of him." Jason sighed, rolling his head back over his shoulders; his eyes fixating themselves on Anna again as the bottom of her vest top moved up to reveal the soft skin there. His hands itched to touch her, to mark her, make her his and as he moved forward Anna turned to him and smiled,

"You want a drink? Tea, maybe coffee?"

"Anything stronger?" Jason asked smiling as Anna shook her head and laughed,

"No sorry and I think maybe you've had enough for one night." She chuckled, backing up to the kitchen, brushing her hair away from her face, "So what you having?" she asked,

"Coffee," Jason answered his voice a lot more husky as watched her disappear. Looking around the room he took a breath, and pressed his right fist into the palm of his hand, cracking his knuckles one by one. This was his last chance, to make his move, to let her know he was a hell of a better choice for her than that poor excuse for a boy-friend she had now.

As he moved around the room, his eyes landed on an open box full of what he could clearly see were lingerie. Moving forward quickly he let his hands reach in and grab at the flimsy material, holding it tightly between his fingers. Jason pressed the material to his face, inhaling deeply as he felt himself harden.

Looking back to the kitchen he shoved the panties he held into his jeans pocket and moved towards the other room. As he paused in the doorway he stared at Anna who continued working on the coffee, oblivious to his presence. "Gonna miss you when you go." He muttered, moving further into the kitchen.

From her position at the counter, Anna jumped her hand pressing against her chest as she turned to face him. Letting out a small chuckle she shook her head, "Thanks for that." She gasped, taking another breath she finally looked at Jason properly and frowned slightly, his eyes were dark and his whole body seemed tense.

Jason was less than a metre in front of her, and not for the first time being in his presence Anna was feeling uncomfortable. "I'll miss you too Jason, you're a good friend," she told him, looking towards the fridge she made to move and gasped when she found herself pinned against the counter.

"Do you mean that?" Jason asked huskily, his hands either side of her against the counter, his face pressed into her hair as he spoke. Anna swallowed, and her eyes widened in horror as he pressed the lower part of himself against her. Anna fought down the wave of nausea that washed over her,

"Jason please move." She said calmly, her hands pushing against his chest. Jason didn't move though, which wasn't a surprise considering his size,

"I've wanted to do this for so long, I know you have to. I know you want me Anna so don't fight against it okay. You've been flirting with me since the first night we met, you want this. I know you do so just give into it" He whispered.

Anna opened her mouth to argue, and to order him to move but before any words came out of her mouth Jason pressed his lips over hers in a harsh almost brutal kiss. Anna cringed back, her hands pressing hard against his chest, doing her best to move him yet Jason's hands gripped her waist as he rubbed himself against her. Closing her eyes Anna prayed this was not happening.

Using all her strength she pushed against Jason's chest and brought her knee up. "Jason stop..." she exclaimed when he stumbled back, apparently him being drunk helped matters.

"Anna why you fighting this...?" he asked breathlessly as he moved towards her again. Anna though was quicker and grabbed her purse, the purse in which her gun lay. Holding it up she moved away from the counter,

"Don't! Jason just please leave or so help I will not hesitate to shoot you!" she shouted, thankful her hands weren't shaking. Jason had the nerve to look hurt for a moment before he let out a long sigh and left the kitchen. Anna lowered her gun and followed him, standing in the kitchen doorway as she watched him pick up his back pack and head towards the front door.

"You shouldn't fight it you know. You'll be back, you'll realise I'm the best choice for you soon enough; I'll wait as long as it takes. I'm always going to be there for you Anna. We're meant to be" He told her, smiling softly as he shut the door behind him.

Not missing a beat Anna hurried forward and locked the door, stepping back away from it once it was done. With a hand over her mouth she lay down her gun on the table and sat down, forcing herself to take a deep, calming breath.

Jason wouldn't have hurt her, Anna was somewhat sure of that, but she was still shook up. Letting her head fall into her hands she closed her eyes, suddenly not feeling so comfortable about being on her own. Reaching out for her phone she dialled in a number and held the phone to her ear,

"_**Hello." **_

"Hi Grace, it's Anna, look I'm sorry to bother you but is there any chance you can come over?" she asked, hating the fact her voice shook, and Grace obviously picked up on it,

"_**Yeah of course I can is everything okay?" **_

"Not really, I think I'm just blowing it out of proportion but you know Jason?"

"_**The creepy neighbour yeah I remember him."**_ Despite feeling shook up Anna laughed lightly. Grace had nicknamed Jason the creepy neighbour after meeting him once.

Grace had come over to Anna's to take her out for a few drinks and took an almost instant dislike to Jason, Anna herself hadn't understood the woman's reasoning, but as it turned out she seemed to be a better judge of character than Anna,

"He came over, he erm tried to force himself onto me." Anna said in a rush, closing her eyes when she heard Grace inhale sharply, then the rustling of material,

"_**I'll be over in 10, keep the door locked." **_Grace told her before they hung up. Taking a breath Anna dropped her phone onto the coffee table and looked towards the door, wondering if she should tell Danny, he wasn't exactly in control of his emotions and she feared what he would do if he knew.

* * *

Some hours later, Jason opened his apartment door, a beer in his hand and smirked at the man in front of him, "Let me guess she sent you over to smack my wrist."

On the other side of the door Danny stood tensely, his face hard as he struggled not to lash out at the man who'd practically forced himself on Anna. "Actually she didn't want me coming over. I'm here to warn you to stay the hell away from her, if I see you within a mile of her ever again then you'll have bigger things than a night in a cell to worry about. Understand?"

Jason chuckled, and wiped a hand over his mouth, "She invited me in, she wanted that kiss, she's been begging for it for weeks. So I'm sorry I'm not making any promises, she will be mine you know, and it won't be long till I have her between the sheets screaming out my name..."

Danny's fist cut Jason off, hitting him squarely in the nose. A sickening crunch echoed in the apartment and down the hallway as Jason stumbled back his hands covering his nose as he looked at Danny in shock. "Like I said stay the hell away from her..." he warned, before turning away and heading back to Anna's apartment.

Jason watched the other man go, hatred in his eyes. Jason wasn't one to be pushed around, not by anyone, and when he wanted something or someone, he always got them. One way or another Anna would be his, of that much he was sur

* * *

Meanwhile Anna paced the length of her apartment, her body was tense and her jaw set. It'd been 15 minutes since Danny had arrived; he'd sent Grace home after finding out about Jason and marched over there. Anna had made him promise to remain level headed but if there was one thing she'd instantly figured out about Danny it was that he was anything but level headed. She'd tried to explain that she was moving tomorrow so there was no need for Danny to confront him, but again Danny thought there was every need.

So after all but ordering her to stay in the apartment, he'd walked out, shutting the door behind him as he went to see Jason. Running a hand through her hair she let out a breath, her eyes fixated on the front door willing Danny to just come back.

As if he heard her, the front door opened and Danny walked in. Anna smiled but upon seeing his hand she frowned and shook her head. Danny shut the door with a wince, "Think he got the message."

"What your fist in his face?" she asked tersely shaking her head, "Danny you promised! You do realise he can report you!" she exclaimed, marching into the kitchen for her first aid kit. "See now this is exactly why I asked Grace not to tell you!"

"What reasons that? The fact you knew I'd go to confront the guy who tried to force himself on you? Are you seriously going to get all worked up with me over that?" Danny asked disbelievingly as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Yes because once again you're way of solving everything is with your fists! I'd handled it Danny he'd left, I'd called Grace there was no need for you to go over there babe, what if he reports you?" she asked as she shoved him down into the chair. Danny scowled up at the red head in front of him and winced as she began cleaning his knuckles.

"Trust me he's not saying anything and besides he took a swing at me when I warned him to stay away from you, this..." he held up his hand, "This was me defending myself. I hit him once, and left." He lied, not feeling bad for it. Jason had provoked him and yeah, maybe he should have controlled himself but Danny wasn't going to apologize, that son of a bitch deserved more than what Danny had given him.

Anna sighed and shook her head, in a way she was grateful he'd felt the need to defend her but in another she was upset he couldn't just leave it. Sitting down on the chair in front of him, she tended to his hand, not looking directly at him. After another round of silence she closed the first aid box, pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles and stood up to wash her hands, "Look I have a lot to finish tonight maybe you should just go home." She said, ignoring the pang in her chest,

"I'm not leaving, I said I was going to help and I am. Plus I leave you to do all this packing alone and there's no way you're moving into that apartment tomorrow." Danny chuckled, his tone making Anna smile softly,

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." She joked looking at him as she dried off her hands. Danny shrugged as he stood, removing his jacket, the tension between them was gone which she appreciated.

"Well there's also a selfish reason I'm helping out." He sighed, coming to a stop in front of her. Anna smiled, her eyes drifting closed as he pressed his lips against hers, and his fingers gripped her hips and skimmed the bare skin peaking out between her pants and cami.

Anna gasped when Danny pulled away abruptly and gripped her hand, "Yeah come on packing can wait." He said, not allowing her a chance to answer as he threw Anna over his left shoulder and headed out the kitchen. Anna laughed, as they headed through the apartment, to the bedroom where Danny was determined to show her to just who she belonged.

* * *

_**Okay dokey guys here is Chapter 13, now just letting ya's know this is not the last we've seen of Jason. I can promise you that, guys like him just don't go away by themselves. **_

_Ditto – As you can see Danny did step in and warned off Jason. Whether his warning did enough to scare the man off though is another matter. So have no fear, he'll definitely be back. Thanks for the review hun, great to hear what you're thinking of it so far. _

_Sch – I figure Don's always come across as protective of Danny, as much as he likes Anna, Don wanted to know she was serious about his friend. Don and Anna get on better than I expected he's taken on sort of a big brother roll in my mind, he's forever teasing her. Grace was always going to be in the story, she's the ultimate girl for Don I think As for Jason, your right there is no good going to be coming from him, guys a complete slime ball, only time will tell if Danny's warning worked. _

_Sam – I happen to completely adore Flack as well so your not alone there, lol. We will be seeing more of him from now on, Don was always supposed to have a good role in this story, so read on and thanks for the review hun they always mean a lot knowing what you think._

_Kayla – Thanks for the review hun! You along with everyone else has picked up on what a bad guy Jason is, stick with it he'll be back at some point. _


	14. Girls Night

**Chapter 14 Girls Nights  
**

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_  
_ Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_  
_ And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_  
_ But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_TikTok - Ke$ha  
_

It was surprising to Anna how quiet the bar she was now sat in was, after all it was a Friday night. It was looking as though her and Grace were the only ones with the night off work. Not that Anna minded, a quiet drink with a friend was exactly what she needed after the long couple weeks she'd had so far.

Danny had helped her move into her new apartment successfully. Yet since that day he had only been in touch briefly. Anna had to learn from Hawkes that Danny had somehow become trapped in a panic room not two days ago; she'd obviously called him when he'd gotten out but there was something distracting him. That had been the last day she'd spoken to him, to say she was growing worried would have been an understatement. It had now been 5 days since she'd seen him face to face.

Grace, knowing what was going on set about saving her friend from a night curled on the sofa with a tub of Ben and Jerry's and had instead suggested a few drinks out, not taking no for an answer. So here they both were sat at the bar, in O'Malley's, a bar mostly frequented by cops, and downing their fifth tequila shot of the night washing it down quickly with a swig of their beer.

Both girls had gotten themselves all dressed up and were in turn disappointed to find themselves in O'Malley's bar instead of out living it up. They'd hit one club but after fighting off groping hands they'd decided to leave and ended up her.

Grace had curled her hair, and it hung loosely around her shoulders, she was dressed in a gorgeous mid-night blue, halter neck dress that revealed her back, hugged her at the waist and fell mid-thigh. The look was complete with a pair of stiletto heals.

Anna wore a hot strapless olive green dress, synched at the waist with a black sash and fell a little short of mid thigh; complete with a pair of dangerous looking spiked heals. Anna's natural curls had much more of a messy bed head effect to them tonight.

Throwing back her shot Anna sighed, "You think this is his way of dumping me?" she asked Grace seriously, staring at her shot glass as the other woman turned to her and shook her head,

"Don't be silly Anna, anybody who sees you to together can see just how in love with you he is..." she trailed off and laughed when Anna choked on her drink. Covering her mouth Anna turned to Grace and scowled,

"Now you're the one who's being silly, we haven't been together long enough." She said after a few moments, shaking her head she looked down at the bar but couldn't stop the small smile from escaping. Beside her Grace laughed and nudged her playfully,

"We both know I'm speaking the truth. I mean just the way he looks at you; you should have seen him when you left for Australia, granted I'd only just been told you two were an item but I could tell immediately he was already falling for you."

"Danny's not the type of guy to fall in love, especially not so fast..." Anna sighed, twirling her Malibu with a straw. From the little things she'd heard around the lab, Danny was a player, there were a couple girls he'd obviously had a fling with working in the lab and they made no secret of their dislike for Anna.

Beside her Grace rolled her eyes, turning on her stool she pulled Anna around to face her, giving the other woman no choice but to look at her, "Okay listen up, quit sulking!" she said firmly, putting her hand over Anna's mouth when she made a move to reply, "Danny is insane about you, trust me on this. I've watched Danny jump from one girl to another, and he's never been happy. You turn up and suddenly he's wearing this smile I've never seen before, he's happier than I've ever seen him. Anna, he may not have said it but Danny's is so obviously in love with you, accept that!"

Anna smiled and nodded her head, not realising till now how much she had actually wanted to hear that, now she just wanted to hear it from Danny's own mouth. Of course this was more than a fling, she'd felt that the first time she locked eyes with him. Anna had felt herself falling for him hard, and done everything in her power to ignore it, but she wasn't going to fight it anymore.

With that in mind she smiled brightly and turned to the bar, ordering them both two tequila shots each, looking back at Grace she winked. "You know your one to talk..." off Grace's look she elaborated, "Don't deny it, you and Don...not as subtle as you think you know."

Grace smiled, running a hand through her hair she nodded, "We're not...I mean...it's just sex..."

Anna shook her head as she pushed Grace's shots in front of her, "No it's more than that don't deny it Grace, come on. Bet he's already asked you to the NYPD fundraising ball next week hasn't he..." Grace sighed and nodded her head,

"Okay it's more than that, I'm not sure how much more but..."

"Evening ladies..." Both Grace and Anna looked behind them and fought the grimace that nearly crossed their faces. There invading both their personal spaces were two guys, each one staring down at either Grace or Anna with a sickening grin,

"Not interested, sorry." Grace said, making Anna laugh softly as she turned her back on the men. It seemed however they weren't to be deterred; one of the men moved around Anna's other side, whilst the other leaned between them his attention firmly on Grace as she followed Anna in downing her shots.

"Playing hard to get I like it." He nodded, his eyes skimming the length of her body. Grace shook her head and grabbed her purse, rifling through it she pulled out her badge and held it in front of him as Anna did the same to the other man.

"I said we're not interested, so back off." She all but growled, the pair of them biting back a laugh as the men flinched visibly and scurried away. Anna looked at her badge and shook her head,

"This thing is amazing!" she exclaimed frowning when she realized just how weird she looked stroking her badge, Grace laughed as she tucked hers away,

"Put it away sweetie!" she chuckled, her head starting to buzz with the 8 tequila shots, plus 2 Malibu's they'd had in this bar alone. Neither Anna nor Grace could remember what they'd drank at the club, "Lets head out, hit another club."

Anna turned to Grace and nodded as she grabbed her purse, "Your right we're young, hot, successful women." She declared standing up making Grace laughed at her friend and quickly followed suit. As they hit the street both women stumbled, the fresh air hit them hard and the effects all the alcohol they'd drank finally hit them and with a bounce in their steps they headed down the street for what was bound to be an unforgettable night.

* * *

Anna awoke with a start; ignoring the pounding in her head she strained her ears to listen again for the noise that had awoken her so abruptly. As she heard the clattering again she pushed herself up from her pillows, and grabbed her sidearm which lay in the drawer of her bedside cabinet.

Standing up she immediately clamped a hand over her mouth, fighting back a huge wave of nausea that washed over her. There was a persistent pounding behind her eyes, but she forced out a deep breath and clasped her Glock tightly between her hands.

Barefoot and clad in one of Danny's old navy blue NYPD t-shirts she slowly moved out of her bedroom, quietly moving through her apartment. Anna grimaced as she attempted to swallow; her mouth was dry and her throat raw. As her eyes scanned the apartment she froze, the noise came again from the kitchen.

Pressing her back against the wall, Anna forced in a deep breath, mentally counted to three and quickly moved into the doorway, her gun levelled up and trained on to the figure currently standing over her stove.

As she opened her mouth to yell at him to freeze, a scowl stretched over her features and she rolled her eyes. "Danny you idiot I could of shot you!" she exclaimed, lowering the weapon as Danny turned.

"Have to admit I'm relieved you didn't." He replied, his infamous cheeky grin appearing as his eyes fixated onto her. Anna sighed and shook her head stepping into the kitchen, placing the gun on the side she moved past Danny and reached up into the cupboard for a glass,

"What are you even doing here?" she asked, wincing as her head pounded angrily. Danny watched as she poured a glass of water before he held out two painkillers, his eyes twinkling in amusement as she took them,

"You invited me over remember?" he asked, his grin widening when Anna looked at him, a confused look spreading over her tired features, "You don't remember?"

Anna looked at him for a moment, taking another sip of the water in her hand to wash down the painkillers as she came to a horrible conclusion. Lowering the glass she ran a hand through her hair and attempted to remember anything that had happened after her and Grace stepped into O'Malley's bar, "Oh my god how much did I drink..." she gasped her hands covering her face.

Danny laughed silently, his eyes lingering on her legs for a moment before he reached out for her, pulling Anna into his arms. "Well when Don called me, both you and Grace were dancing on the bar in Murphy's, giving the guys there one hell of a show..." he bit his tongue when Anna looked up at him horrified, "Don managed after climbing up himself, to get Grace down, you all but jumped off the bar into my arms..."

Anna shook her head, burying her face into his shirt as Danny spoke, unable to believe she of all people had acted like that. Again she began to wonder just what she had been drinking, "After that I managed to get you home, you kicked your shoes off and tried to drag me into bed." When Anna looked up at him, Danny held his hands up in surrender, "Don't worry I was a gentleman, I helped you get undressed and put you to bed, but after seeing your little present I almost ignored the fact you were drunk and..."

"Present?" Anna cut him off, "What present?" she asked, her stomach going cold when she watched a sly grin slowly spread on Danny's lips. Stepping back from him, she could only watch as Danny crouched down, his fingers tracing a sensitive spot on her inner thigh.

Inhaling quickly Anna swatted his hands away, surprised at how sensitive the skin on her leg was. Danny however chuckled and leaned in, letting his lips gently brush over the soft spot, "Have to say, it's the best present I've ever gotten."

"Danny what on earth..." Anna froze, her eyes catching on the spot he'd just kissed. Pulling away from Danny she turned her leg to gain a better look and her stomach dropped.

There in black italics were the numbers 8946, and a small red heart beside them, running up near the top of her inner thigh. Looking up at Danny her eyes were wide before she looked back down. Licking her thumb she quickly began trying to rub it off, "Oh please tell me this is henna..."

Danny chuckled as he watched her, "I think it's awesome." He said with a shrug, flinching slightly when Anna's attention snapped to him,

"Danny I've branded myself with some random..." Anna trailed off, and pointed at him then down at the tattoo on her leg, "Danny, baby, what's your badge number?" she asked softly, trying not to panic. Danny bit down on his tongue before answering,

"8946..." he replied, immediately reaching for her when a horrified look crossed Anna's face. Anna though turned and walked slowly out the kitchen and into the living room,

"This is great, I branded myself with your badge number and we're not even...I may as well have gotten '_**Danny's Property**_' tattooed on my butt. Danny I'm going to have this forever..." she turned to him, more in shock that she'd gotten something which basically tied her to Danny than the fact she'd gotten a tattoo.

Danny however could not see a problem, he smiled and stepped forward his arms wrapping around her waist, "Well I happen to love it." He told her, "I get to see how you really feel, rather than you tell me. It's like our own little secret, your mine, and now we have proof."

Anna couldn't help but smile when he said that, relieved that he wasn't freaked out. If anything it freaked her out that she'd even got it, it was so personal, even more so than a name because only her and Danny would truly understand the meaning of the numbers. The words were on her tongue, the words she so longed to say to him but for some reason she couldn't, instead all that she found herself able to say was, "Grace!"

"What about her?" Danny asked slightly amused, their small moment broken. Anna pulled out his embrace and began scurrying around searching for her purse. When she found it under the sofa Anna beamed and emptied the contents onto the cushions.

Reaching for her mobile she paused, spotting a white folded up receipt. Picking it up she carefully unfolded it to find it was a receipt from the tattoo place, about to toss it aside she stopped a giggle escaping, "What is it?" Danny asked crouching down beside her.

Instead of answering Anna handed him the receipt and grabbed her phone, dialling in Grace's number before she turned to Danny, his grin almost as big as hers, "Grace?"

"_**I think I'm dying..."**_ was the reply. Stifling a laugh Anna shook her head, as she also heard, "So _dramatic._" Obviously Don was still there.

"Before you do sweetie I want to know what you got."

"_**What I got**_?" Grace's confused reply, echoed through the room as Anna put the phone on loud speaker. The rustling of sheets could also be heard,

"Yeah well, we've found mine I was just wondering what..."

"_**Grace baby I love your dedication to this relationship..."**_ Don's voice interrupted Anna, there was another rustle as a frustrated and hung-over Grace replied

"_**What are you...oh my god! I have a tattoo on my ass!"**_

* * *

_**Well firstly I'd like to again thank everyone who's taken time to read and review and I also wanna thank those that have put this story on alert, all your support amazes me and gives me the kick I need to continue.**_

_**Donna, well where would I be without you! LOL big thanks to you hun x**_

_Sch – Anna may be small, but she's small, mighty, a red head and Australian...awesome combo lmao. Danny was silly to punch him, but we all knew there was no way he was going to just let Jason get away with that, and we all know he would have done more but by some miracle he found it in him to walk away. Jason is awesome to write...dunno why I like writing bad guys, it can't be healthy lol, but yeah hopefully Jason will be making another visit sometime soon. _

_Lady-Buster – Glad to hear off ya hun! Well I'm afraid your goin to have to wait for more Danny and Jason interaction, but I promise you more will be coming. As for how it'll affect Anna you'll once again have to wait and see :P Made up your enjoying this story!_

_Donna- Donna, Donna, Donna, what am I going to do with you? Nah I'm teasing, lol thanks for reviewing hun, and don't worry you get the previews beforehand so I'm made up you still take the time to come and review. I wasn't going to have Anna break down over Jason, his forcefulness shook her up yes, but she's survived worse. _

_Sam – Thanks for the review hun and yes Jason did deserve that smack from Danny. I actually think he deserved a lot more but we'll save that for another time lol_

_shippolove844 – Danny is awesome I have to agree with you there. Ya know I love Jason too even though he is a creep...I seem to like all the baddies in my story and that fact worries me a teenie tiny bit. LOL so glad your liking this story and thanks for reviewing, love to hear from you again. _


	15. This is it

**Chapter 15 This is it**

_Oooh I get so high  
When I'm around you baby  
I can touch the sky  
You make my temperature rise  
You're makin me high  
Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_You're Making me High – Toni Braxton_

After hanging up the phone and leaving Grace to deal with her new tattoo Anna had returned her sidearm back to her bedside cabinet. Pausing she looked at her new tattoo in the mirror and shook her head making a mental note to not drink tequila again. Now though, after her freak out, and Danny's reassurances she found herself smiling.

The tattoo wasn't that big, the lettering was less than a centimetre in height, it was in Italics so it had that feminine feel to it, and the heart was cute. Anna had to admit she actually loved it, it was a constant reminder of her dedication to Danny and she'd didn't regret it one bit; she just wished she remembered getting it.

Chewing down on her bottom lip Anna looked over her shoulder to the bedroom door and after a pause she turned and headed outside.

Danny was stood in the living room, looking at his phone when Anna walked in. Looking up at her he smiled, his heart doing that familiar skip when he saw her smile. For the longest moment they stared at one another before Anna moved towards him, Danny's hands immediately went into her hair as he pressed his mouth down over hers.

Anna moaned into the kiss as her hands moved around his waist and onto his back, pressing herself tightly against him. It'd been well over 4 days since they'd been together, and the pair of them physically ached for the other, for that intimacy.

"I've missed this." Anna whispered, as his lips grazed over the sensitive skin of her throat. Danny's hand slid under her shirt, his hands warming the soft skin of her thighs, trailing up and skimming her waist before he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her up.

"God...I want you..." he said, his voice was hoarse with emotion, he'd too missed this, missed her. Anna felt her chest tingle, as heat curled in the pit of her stomach at his words. Quickly she reached for the buttons on his shirt; her fingers were aching to touch the smooth skin of his chest.

Danny groaned as she pulled open his shirt, her fingers dancing over his chest. Wrapping an arm around her waist he backed Anna toward the sofa.

Their hands were everywhere as they undressed one another and when Danny pushed her back down into the soft cushions of the sofa Anna felt more than ready to become one with him again, but Danny held back.

Reaching for his shoulders, she frowned wondering what was wrong with him but gasped as he slowly began moving down her body, his mouth kissing each rose tipped breast before making his way down her abdomen, tenderly kissing the spot he knew she was extra sensitive and smiled in satisfaction when Anna gasped, her body arching into him. Anna closed her eyes when he pushed her thighs apart, his mouth immediately claiming her damp core.

Anna plunged her hands into Danny's hair and gasped loudly as his tongue flicked in and out of her, and he bit down on her bundle of nerves, causing Anna's orgasm to hit her like a bolt out of the blue.

Danny smiled, moving back up her body taking in the wondrous look that was on her face as she looked up at him. "You alright?" he asked softly, brushing away the hair from her face, Anna smiled and nodded.

Danny bent and kissed her neck, causing Anna to arch up into him, her legs wrapping around his waist, heat building in her stomach once again as she felt the tip of Danny at her entrance. Danny quickly sat up pulling Anna with him, as she straddled him and slid down his shaft he was hit with the realization that this was where he belonged.

It hit him hard, he had fallen for her. Danny didn't know when it had happened all he knew was he needed her, all of her, for as long as he could see. This was it for him.

Wrapping his arms around her back he took one of her nipples into his mouth, moving onto the other as Anna's head fell back and she rose and fell down upon his length. Her hands gripped his shoulders as her second orgasm washed over her.

As he felt his own approaching Danny reversed their positions once again and pushed her back down into the sofa cushions as he plunged into her. Anna moaned loudly, still sensitised, she was overcome with the feeling of having Danny pushing so deeply into her.

Danny felt himself going over the edge, his lips once again claimed hers in a searing kiss and he too moaned loudly as his body gave into its need to explode and he shuddered above her as he climaxed.

They lay still for a moment, both slowly floating down from the high of their climaxes. As Danny began to pull out of her Anna whimpered slightly, hating the huge feeling of loss that washed over her when he did. As he lay behind her, Anna snuggled back into his embrace, sighing contentedly as he pulled the cover she kept on the back of the sofa over them.

"That was incredible." Anna whispered, shivering as Danny kissed the back of her neck.

Danny traced patterns gently with his fingers over her waist, skimming up her arm before the gently brushed her hair behind her ear. Closing his eyes he pressed his face against the side of her head, inhaling her sweet scent before he brought his lips to her ear, feeling so sure of what he felt in that moment, there was no fear, no worry, just completeness as he spoke those simple words.

"I love you."

* * *

Anna stepped into the small diner with a hop in her step, her hangover long since gone and let her eyes scan the crowd smiling when she spotted Grace nursing a cup of coffee in a far booth. Quickly ordering herself a tea Anna practically skipped over to Grace's booth and slid into the chair opposite her, "Hey!" she greeted cheerfully.

Grace looked at Anna warily for a second, before smiling, "What's up with you?" she asked, not missing the glow in Anna's cheeks. The waitress gently placed Anna's tea in front of her, and after thanking the young girl Anna looked back at Grace, unable to stop smiling and shrugged her shoulders,

"So what does you tattoo say?" she asked, skating over Grace's question making the other woman narrow her eyes slightly,

"It's Don's badge number with small heart beside it. Of course he loves it..."

"You really got it on your butt?" Anna asked in amusement. Grace laughed and shook her head,

"It's just at the top, thankfully but...I really don't understand what possessed me to get it done I may as well have gotten '_Property of Don Flack_' tattooed there instead!" she sighed, leaning back into her chair. Anna chuckled again and shook her head,

"I do remember bits of a conversation involving you saying you wished you could tell him how you really felt, and I said I was Danny's when that guy hit on me outside the bar. So as a dare we both went into the tattoo parlour...I can't for the life of me remember which one though." Anna told her scrunching up her nose as she attempted to remember.

Grace laughed, covering her face with her hands as she shook her head. As if remembering she quickly grabbed her phone, "For the record, next time we drink...no tequila..." she chuckled, finding the photo she handed her phone to Anna who after a few moments of silence looked up horrified.

There sat on a mechanical bull were both Anna and Grace. Grace was holding up a bottle of bud as Anna with one arm around her friends waist sat behind her on the bull waving around what looked like some blokes shirt, both of them were blowing kisses at the camera.

Anna covered her mouth and laughed lightly as she looked at Grace, "Oh my goodness...I don't remember that." She admitted, watching as Grace shook her head

"Me neither, but this picture is getting framed because we both look fabulous." She laughed, tucking her phone away before refocusing her attention on Anna,

"So spill..." when Anna looked at her confused, Grace rolled her eyes, "Come on you practically bounced into here, what's with the good mood?" she asked, watching the soft smile spread across Anna's face as her cheeks became tinted with a deep shade of red,

"Danny told me he loved me this morning."

There was a pause before Grace let out a small laugh, her eyes twinkling with happiness for her friend as she hit her hand down on the table. "See what did I tell you?" she exclaimed, laughing when at the look on Anna's face, "This is so great, I'm really happy for you both."

Anna opened her mouth to reply when both her and Grace's phones went off. Sighing the girls reached for them, reading the text messages they both looked at one another, "Work!" they said in unison, laughing again as they stood from the booth and made their way out the diner.

"So you up for a night out next weekend?" Anna asked, brushing her hair from her face, as Grace turned to her and smiled,

"Sure, just no more tattoo's,"

"What about the dancing on the bars."

"Oh that's totally allowed...after enough Tequila shots,"

"Coyote Ugly here we come"

There was a moment of silence before both girls howled loudly, gaining them strange looks from passersby. As they looked back at one another both of them burst out laughing and shook their heads, they really did bring out the crazy in each other.

* * *

_**Okay guys well here's the follow up to the last chapter. What did you guys think? Danny finally said the 'L' word and the world didn't implode. Awesome right :P**_

_**3 reviews am I losing my **_

_**Donna thanks a bunch for helping me work out the kinks in the new plot line for this story, I'm really excited about it!**_

_Lady-Buster – the drunk tattoo's are something I've come so close to doing myself, thankfully though I only got a piercing...still bad to wake up to the next morning like. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, it was one of my favourite to write to date. The best ones in my opinion are coming up so keep with us and let me know what you think!_

_Shippolove844 – Well what a review! Firstly thank you! Poor Grace, I couldn't agree more but fear not the tattoo is on the top of her butt so I guess that's better than actually on it lol. These two are a danger when they're out, Donna and I were actually talking and could both see Danny and Flack banning them from going out together due to their next night out. Which I am going to be working on soon! Anna aiming her gun at Danny made me laugh when making it, it's what he gets for sneaking around the apartment lol_

_Sam – You thought them getting tattoo's was hilarious? Oh just wait to see the results of their next night out it's gonna be hilarious. Thanks for the review hun, keep with us :D_


	16. Run Silent, Run Deep

**Chapter 16 Run Silent, Run Deep**

_So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be all right_

_So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night_

_Lie – David Cook_

Rubbing her eyes tiredly Anna trudged after Hawkes, across a field towards the north end of the New York Giants stadium. It was extremely late and Anna had all but had to drag herself from bed. After another late night out with Grace she was exhausted but still on an extreme high. Neither girl had drunk anything but they'd still had a blast, and made sure they were well away from any tattoo places.

Since Anna had gotten her tattoo that little spot on the inside of her thigh had become one of Danny's new favourite places to fixate on.

According to what little she and Hawkes knew from the phone call off Mac, a man called Salvador Zabo had called Mac and confessed to burying a body in the stadium before he committed suicide in his car. From what she could tell they were to be working alongside NJ CSI's, and she and Hawkes would be assisting in exhuming the body Mac had managed to locate.

As the others dug through the soil to reach the body, Anna was left to sift through the dirt for any type of evidence that could be connected to their case.

As her eyes caught on a cigarette stump Anna frowned, pinching it between her fingers she lifted it up and shone the light from her torch onto it. It was degraded but Anna knew if she was lucky there'd be something for them to get off it. So as she bagged the stump she looked in on Hawkes and Mac and frowned slightly,

"Well will you look at that..." Hawkes muttered as he lifted a gun up from the soil holding it at eye level. Anna smiled at their lucky find

"Boom." She said happily. Realising quickly what she said she groaned and shook her head, inwardly cursing Danny before turning her attention back to her job as both Mac and Hawkes laughed.

Shaking her head Anna stepped away from the makeshift sieve to roll up the sleeves on her windbreaker again. It was the smallest Mac could get her, yet it still seemed too big for Anna and once again she was left to rolling up the sleeves 3 times before her hands were free.

"Hey Mac...bones..." hearing that Anna turned towards the hole both Mac and Hawkes were stood in to see Hawkes shining his torch on what she could only guess were the skeletal remains of a hand. "Anna could you..." Hawkes turned to Anna and stopped mid sentence a smile inching over his face as he took the camera she held out to him.

"Way ahead of you Doc..." she said brightly as she stood. Hawkes chuckled as he turned back to the body. As Mac, Hawkes and a few of the NJ CSI's began digging out the rest of the body Anna turned her attention back to the soil they'd dug up to continue looking for any other evidence that may aid them. Removing her glasses from where they lay on top of her head, she slid them on and carried on her work.

* * *

Dr Hammerback quickly managed to determine that the skeleton they'd exhumed from the Giants Stadium was a young man, roughly around 17 or 18 years old, and he'd died from a shot to the head, execution style.

"I wanna know what the connection is between the kid in the hole and our suicide vic." Mac said to Sid as they stood beside the skeleton. Anna shifted from one foot to the other on the other side of Sid, her eyes flickering towards the exit wishing Mac hadn't conned her into coming down the morgue with him, for reasons she didn't know. Anna was sure it had something to do with the pleasure he seemed to get out of torturing all rookies. "You got anymore on him?" Mac asked.

"Salvador Zabo, the only thing I found of interest is on his back." Sid said as they all stopped near the body of their suicide vic. Anna only watched as both Sid and Mac turned the body onto its side, to reveal what looked like extensive scarring on the upper end. "Somebody took a laser to this guy."

"That's a tattoo removal by the looks of it, a pretty big one." Anna said from the bottom end of the table, Mac looked at her and smiled slightly nodding his head as he turned back to Sid,

"Can you lift it?" he asked Sid, who smirked,

"I can lift the Titanic if you give me the tools." He replied, making Mac smile

"What kind of tools do you need?" he asked,

"A microwave." Sid answered and Anna felt her stomach churn and she took a step back. Despite not being sure what Sid planned to do she knew it wasn't going to be something she'd enjoy seeing so she waved a hand towards the exit, only to slump her shoulders in defeat when Mac looked at her and shook his head, that annoying smile on his face.

As it turned out Anna was right, she didn't want to be here for this but thanks to Mac she had no choice. Sid had cut off the flesh of Salvador's back and put it in the microwave, where both he and Mac watched it rotate.

Anna had opted for a seat a little further away, and stood in the background with the sleeve of her overall covering her mouth and nose, as she fought against the overwhelming urge to gag. The smell of the burning flesh was making her stomach churn; the colour from her face by now had completely disappeared.

After Sid removed the dish from the microwave and laid it on the table, Mac waved Anna over, and fought back a smile at the look she gave him. Anna shuffled over but kept her mouth and nose covered, grimacing as she watched Sid wipe the burnt skin away to reveal the tattoo.

"Tanglewood? That mean anything to you?" Sid asked Mac, Anna glad to look away turned her attention to Mac, noticing almost immediately the troubled look that crossed his face as he muttered,

"The Tanglewood boys."

* * *

Mac had appeared tense as they'd left the morgue, and not long after had managed to get the gun they'd found in the grave to function once more, matching the striations on the fatal bullet to those made by his test fire. After that they'd turned to the serial number and matched it to a batch stolen fifteen years ago by a man called Sonny Sassone.

Afterward Mac had left in rather a hurry, declining Anna's offer to go with. Confused she'd watched him go, knowing there was some sort of history between Mac and this Sonny because of the way he'd reacted upon seeing his name come up. Knowing she shouldn't pry Anna turned her attention back to the cigarette stump she'd found and as she waited for a hit on the DNA she'd pulled Anna headed out to the break room.

She'd eaten very little and knew that was the reason her stomach was acting the way it was right now, and the reason her head hurt. Sliding into the break room she shot a tired smile at Stella as she mixed her own drink,

"Hey Stel..." she greeted, rubbing a hand over her stomach in soothing circles as she opened the fridge. Stella watched the young woman for a moment, placing the white bag she held on to the counter beside her,

"You okay kid?" she asked. Anna nodded as she closed the fridge and reached for an orange from the bowl before she turned to Stella,

"Think that trip to the morgue has knocked me sick." She admitted, leaning against the counter. Stella smiled sympathetically,

"Mac still not done with torturing you yet?" she said, making Anna laugh softly as she shook her head.

"Nope I don't think so." She pouted, her fingers toying with the edge of the bag. "So you going along to this NYPD fundraiser at the weekend?" she asked Stella, already the proud owner of a gorgeous dress, and shoes thanks to a shopping day with Grace.

"Right now I'm not sure, hopefully but they're going to need people to stay over and cover shifts." Stella sighed, her eyes flickering down to Anna's fingers toying with the bag and she debated telling the younger girl just what was in it.

"What's with the bag anyway...this evidence?" Anna asked, her curiosity finally getting the better of her, as she looked up she watched Stella fighting back the smile.

"Nope, they're ribs, fresh from the morgue." Stella replied, forcing herself not to laugh as Anna snapped her hand back from the bag and moved away from the counter, the colour once again draining from her face as she muttered something and scurried out the break room, her feet taking her straight to the toilets.

As Stella stepped out from the break room she bumped into Danny who was watching his girlfriend hurry through the corridors, "What's up with her?" he asked Stella, who merely held up her bag and smiled,

"Ribs."

* * *

After returning from the toilets, Anna headed back into her lab to retrieve her results. Today was not her day at all, whether it be from lack of sleep or the fact she'd felt nauseous all day, she was off her game and not liking it one bit.

Running a hand through her tattered curls she picked up the results and sat down on her stool, pushing her glasses back on. As her eyes scanned over the DNA results she felt her stomach drop again in worry, confusion and shock hitting her as well.

Another couple of minutes passed as she kept scanning over the results. Looking around she quickly folded the sheet in half, and pulled out her phone sending a quick 911 message as she left the lab.

It was a risky move, one that could possibly end her career here in the lab, but right now Anna couldn't find that in her to care, which worried her. Mac was sure to find out, and when he did Anna knew there'd be consequences for her, for not taking this information straight to him but for now she only had one thing on her mind and that was to hand over these DNA results to the one person they concerned.

"Babe, what's with the 911, everything okay?" Anna turned on her heal; she'd been overlooking the lab from the small archway over near Mac's office. Looking up at Danny she blew out a small breath and looked down at the results in her hands,

"I'm fine, but the DNA we found on the cigarette stump we found, came back to an internal control sample." She explained, taking in the confusion that crossed Danny's face.

"What do you mean...that would mean the smoker works here at the lab, how can that be..." she handed him the results and held her breath. Right now he was going to tell her it was a mistake, that something had gone wrong with the sample and she'd believe him, instead,

"Have you told anybody else about this?" Danny asked, clear panic in his eyes as they locked with hers, shaking her head Anna looked away,

"No, just you." She replied her voice soft. Danny nodded his eyes looking anywhere but her, before he turned and began to walk away. Anna moved quickly, her hand grabbing his arm and stopping him, giving Danny no choice but to look at her,

"Danny talk to me please! What's going on?" she asked her worry for him clearly plastered all over her face. Danny opened his mouth to answer and stopped, his eyes searching hers for a moment before he shook his head and pulled his arm from her grasp. Leaning in he pressed a soft chaste kiss to her forehead before turning away.

Anna could only watch in shock as Danny walked away from her, covering her mouth she blew out a slow breath, telling herself not to panic as he disappeared right into Mac's office.

* * *

_**Okay so here's Chapter 16, and the first of 3 following 'Run Silent Run Deep' I loved this ep and was made up to get a chance to put Anna into it. Hope you guys enjoy.**_

_**As always big thanks to Donna. **_

_Lady-Buster – Yes there were no flying pigs thankfully. Danny actually surprised me when he said it lol I thought maybe it may be too early but apparently he didn't lol thanks for the review hun._

_Shippolove844 - The next girls night out won't be for a while but I already have plans for that so be sure to keep reading. This chapter is where things really start getting a little difficult for the couple, can't have them happy all the time can we, life's just not that fair lol but this chapter is the start of things to come. _

_Rmeyer90 – Hey thanks for taking the time to review, their always appreciated, and I'm so glad you enjoying the story so far. _

_Sam – You and I both. So glad he told her, I was worried it was too soon but I guess when you know you know right. Thanks for the review hun x_


	17. RSTD part 2

_**Chapter 17 Run Silent Run Deep 2**_

_The life that I knew is through,  
and I'm gonna need you more than ever.  
I'm alone in this crowded room...  
It's like life on the moon. _

_Life on the Moon – David Cook_

"Mac you got a second?" Danny walked into Mac's office clutching the results Anna had given him between his hands. Mac looked up from his own file from where he stood behind his desk and looked at the younger man, almost immediately seeing worry on his face,

"What is it Danny?" he asked, closing the file he held and keeping his eyes trained on Danny. Lifting the results Danny stepped towards Mac,

"Anna got back the results from the cigarette butt." He said, surprised his voice remained steady as he dropped the results onto Mac's desk and stepped back, "They came back to an internal control sample."

Mac's eyes were locked onto the results now settled on the table in front of him; a frown etched its way into his features as he slowly looked up at Danny. "The DNA on the cigarette butt is mine." Danny said as he dropped down onto the sofa, his eyes locking with Mac's for the briefest second before he had to look away shaking his head as he did.

For a few moments a tense silence fell over the office, Danny sat looking down at his clasped hands, whilst Mac held the results in front of him, not really able to take in what he was seeing. In a way he could understand Anna taking these results to Danny, but he'd have to talk to her, she took a huge risk in giving them to Danny first.

Finally Mac looked up from the paper and at Danny letting out a sigh, "You know what you say to me now is testimony." He explained.

Danny shook his head, and wearily pushed himself up from the sofa, "Mac I do not need a boss here, I need a friend alright, I'm in big trouble here, just hear me out..." his voice was gruff and in a way pleading as he leaned against the chair in front of Mac's desk.

The older Detective nodded slowly, "Tell me everything,"

"My older brother Louie is a Tanglewood boy, he's been running with Sonny Sassonne for God knows how long, but like I said before I never ran with those guys, except that one night." He started, "summer of 1991, fifteen years ago. My brother Louie calls me up and says him and a couple of Tanglewood boys are headin down AC to party and gamble or what not. Like an idiot I go, needless to say we never got to Atlantic City, we ended up in the parking lot of the Giants Stadium."

"So the Tanglewood boys at this time consisted of Sonny Sassonne, Salvator Zabo and your brother?" Mac asked, now settled in his chair. Danny remained standing, his hands on his hips and nodded quickly,

"That's it, I was just tagging along. I tried to talk Sonny out of hurting this kid, I mean he was bleeding all over the place but Louie, Louie pushed me down, ordered me to get out of there, said I was embarrassing him in front of his boys. Things between my brother and I were never the same after that one night Mac, he calls me up a couple days later though. Tells me they dropped that kid off in a bad neighbourhood and went down to AC as planned."

"He lied." Mac said simply, watching as Danny turned away. Danny ran a hand through his fair, frustration, disappointment and sadness coursed through his body as he turned back to Mac, struggling not to lash out on something.

"How could he do that to me? He always showed off in front of Sonny but my brother Mac, he's not a murderer." Whatever Louie and he were going through, no matter how far apart they'd drifted, Danny knew this for a fact.

"Well the fact is Danny; right now you're the murderer." Mac stated, watching as Danny's shoulders slumped somewhat in defeat, already seeming to accept this was not ending well for him. "Your cigarette butt was found in that hole, how'd it get there?"

"I don't know, I swear on my mother Mac I do not know." Danny answered, "My brother Louie was always bumming cigarettes from me back then but I swear to you I didn't take one step into that Stadium...never."

For a moment there was silence as Mac kept his eyes trained on Danny, "I believe you." He told him, and Danny was filled with an enormous amount of relief he had Mac on his side, all too soon though that feeling was taken away, "Unfortunately the evidence is telling us a different story. Now I'm going to help you and your gonna help me. So I have no choice, you'll be placed on modified assignment, the Duty Captain will relieve you, you'll be assigned to a desk, no gun no shield, at some point he's going to want to talk to us both. You'll be assigned to the rubber gun squad, you sit at your desk you keep your mouth shut, until the evidence cooperates your story."

* * *

Anna had only been able to watch with Adam, Hawkes and Flack as Danny had been disarmed by the Duty Captain. Their eyes had locked for the briefest second, before Danny had broken contact. After orders from Mac the small group had scattered, all going back to their jobs, all their thoughts firmly on Danny.

Anna had headed into the office when Mac had disappeared to talk to Louie Messer, once again leaving her and Hawkes behind. So with the file propped up on her knee and a cup of tea clutched between her hands Anna was comfortably sat underneath her desk, leaning back against the steel frames.

It was an old habit, each time she found herself upset, anxious, worried, frustrated or even just feeling sick she'd end up sat underneath her desk. It was a habit that went straight back to her childhood, only now as an adult she'd grown out of hiding underneath her bed, and instead always opted for the desk or when at home, her closet. It was like her own private sanctuary, and she always found herself feeling better after an hour or two hiding beneath it.

"You're a strange lady."

Anna looked to her side, to see Flack crouched beside the desk a frown on his face as he stared at her. Anna laughed slightly and shrugged, "It's been said. What do you need?" she asked, turning over a page in the file she held.

Flack seeing no other option sighed and sat down on the floor, his back against her desk as he stared in on Anna, "Came to see your alright, Mac didn't chew you out too much did he?" Anna shook her head,

"I got a wrist slap for not taking the results straight to him, but he also said he can understand why I didn't he just doesn't want anything like this to happen again." She told him quietly. Don nodded and a comfortable silence fell between the two,

"Danny's gonna be fine you know." Flack said, eventually drawing Anna's attention back to him and breaking the silence. Anna sighed softly and nodded, needing to believe that. He'd disappeared not too long ago from the lab, and was avoiding her calls.

"I know." She whispered, "I just wish he'd talk to me or at least let me know he's okay." Closing her eyes she leaned her head back against the steel frame.

Flack watched her for a moment, before reaching out a hand and taking one of her smaller ones, squeezing it gently. "Danny will be in touch when he's ready, trust me."

Anna looked across at the blue eyed Detective and nodded, squeezing his hand in thanks. As another silence began to fall she shook her head and looked at him quizzically, "How did you know where I was?" she asked.

Don smirked, "Like I said, you're a strange lady, it's not the first time I've seen you down here and also your new partner in crime told me." Anna frowned slightly before smiling,

"Grace..." she muttered, shaking her head slightly. Don chuckled and opened his mouth to reply when his phone went off. Excusing himself he stood and answered. For a moment Anna watched him before shuffling out from underneath the desk, wincing as she stood and stretched her limbs.

As she dropped her file onto the desk and lay down her mug she paused, not missing the change in Don's demeanour. His shoulders had suddenly tensed, there was a deep frown on his face and his tone was worried, as he hung up Anna stepped closer to him, something in his eyes making her feel uneasy, "Don..."

"Somebody just did a hospital job on Louie Messer, EMS say he wasn't breathing at the scene." He told her, and Anna gasped. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth,

"Where's Danny?" they both turned hearing Mac's voice, to see the older CSI stood in the doorway of the office, his gaze fixed firmly on Don who shook his head,

"I don't know."

* * *

It was late when Anna, Flack and Mac finally turned up at the hospital and upon seeing Danny it took every ounce of willpower Anna had not to rush up to him. For the first time since they'd met, she didn't know what to do, he looked lost and sleep deprived "Danny...any word?" Mac asked as they stopped in front of him.

"I don't know he's still in surgery." Danny answered,

"You okay?" Anna asked her tone soft. Danny's eyes locked with hers as he answered,

"Yeah but I've had better days to tell you the truth." He laughed slightly at the end, and broke their connection making Anna frown,

"He's a tough kid your brother, Danny, he's gonna make it through alright." Flack said, gaining Danny's attention. The latter of the two just nodded, wanting to believe his friend but right now finding himself unable to. As he looked back at Anna, Mac spoke,

"Anna can you go collect all of Louie Messer's effects, get them back to the lab." Anna nodded; smiling softly at Danny as she reluctantly turned away and headed off.

Danny watched her go, his chest aching with every step she took further away from him. Turning his back to the other two he continued to look through the window, listening in as Mac told Don to stay with him, to stop Danny doing anything reckless.

Shaking his head Danny leaned forward against the window, amazed he was finding the will to stop himself from going after Sonny. There was nothing more he wanted right now then to go after the bastard that had hurt his brother, and to make him suffer.

Hearing the familiar click of heals some time later he inclined his head to the side, to see Anna heading back down the corridor. A large brown evidence bag clasped tightly to her chest as she passed Don, shooting the Detective a warm smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Before she could leave though Danny moved away from the window and went after her, waving Don off when he stood.

"Anna hold up."

Anna stopped immediately turning in time to see Danny skid to a halt in front of her, "Something wrong?" she asked worriedly as she lowered her case to the floor, placing the bag she held on top of it. Danny merely shook his head and shifted his footing.

"No I just..." he trailed off and looked at her. Anna, not needing to hear him say what he wanted, smiled softly and stepped forward. Wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders, she pulled Danny all too willingly into a comforting embrace, holding him tightly.

Danny sighed as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, his own arms locking securely around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. He'd missed her over the last couple of days, and worried that maybe learning all she had about him, about his family and his history with the TangleWood boys she'd do the sensible thing and leave. Danny was realising now, that wasn't going to happen and he'd never felt more relieved.

As Anna pulled away, he kept his hands resting on her waist, not wanting to break their connection just yet but knowing he had to. "He's gonna be alright." She whispered, conviction, the palm of her hand resting against his cheek,

"We can't know that for sure..." Danny shook his head, closing his eyes as he leaned into her touch. When he looked down at Anna again she smiled softly,

"No, but I have faith. Don't give up on him just yet Danny, he's gonna need you to stay strong" she said, leaning up she pressed her lips against his softly before reluctantly pulling away. Crouching down she picked up both her case and the bag before backing up, smiling softly at Danny again before she turned and left.

This time Danny didn't feel the ache in his chest as he watched her go, she was right, he needed to stay strong for Louie and have faith that his big brother was going to be okay. Nodding his head slightly he ran a hand over his tired face before turning and heading back inside.

* * *

_**Okay so it appears a lot of you were convinced Anna was pregnant...I should probably point out now that she isn't. The upset tummy was just that...an upset tummy. There are no plans for her to be pregnant just yet, all in good time my friends. All in good time.**_

_**Big thanks to Donna as usual!**_

_Lady-Buster – Danny will be fine, Anna will make sure of that. I think she gives him the kind of support he needs as opposed to Lindsey...no offense to Lindsey :P My plot bunny has certainly come out to play in these chapters I'm writing now...bad bad bunny._

_Sam – This episode happens to be one of my favourite as well. I love the TangleWood boys so it's fun to play with them. So glad you enjoyed the chapter!_

_Shippo – Nothing bad will happen to Anna...YET...lol so don't worry. Nah she isn't pregnant but there are plans for that in the future big big plans :D_

_Sch – Hey again! Nah just a squeamish stomach, she loves Sid but there's no way she's hanging down in that morgue longer than she has to. Just like in the episode I had Danny go straight to Mac, he's impulsive but he is smart and knows what he needs to do. Thanks for the review. _

_Exodus – As you've by now probably figured out, nope she is not pregnant lol. I think Danny would turn overbearingly protective, so looking forward to dealing with that in future chapters. You'll have to let me know when you finally put up your fic, or if you need any one to voice off to on your story, I'm here for that to :D _


	18. RSTD part 3

**Chapter 18 Run Silent Run Deep 3**

_I am gonna wrap my arms around you  
Letting loose some tears and some pain  
I'm gonna wrap my arms around you_

_Wrap my Arms – Loaded_

The hours were blending together during this case, Anna couldn't remember the last time she'd slept or eaten and it was slowly beginning to take its toll especially with the constant feeling of worry eating her up at this moment.

Anna had a deep belief in God, praying had been her only source of escape from her pain as a child and growing up. Many a time she'd asked for strength, or for her parents to love her like she loved them but more than anything she'd prayed for the simple fact that when all else seemed wrong in her world, when she was sure she couldn't take anymore, praying gave her the comfort she needed, and reminded her she wasn't alone.

So right now, she was praying, once again praying with everything in her that Louie would pull through. As she emptied his personal effects onto the lab table in front of her she sighed. His blood soaked shirt screamed up at her, making her shake her head and close her eyes.

Breathing in deeply she reached into the pocket of her lab coat, her fingers grasping at the set of rosary beads currently residing in there. They weren't something she usually carried around the lab with her, but with everything going on Anna needed that comfort. They'd been a gift, given to her by her Grand-dad the day he'd brought her home from the hospital. It was a promise, that whenever she needed that extra bit of help both God, and her Grand-dad were both right there.

Opening her eyes Anna pulled her hand from her pocket and set to work. Pushing aside the shirt her eyes fixated on a clear bag, in which a mangled up box complete with wires resided. Frowning she opened the bag and tipped out the contents, knowing immediately what it was she was looking at as she picked up the object.

"Louie Messer's personal effects?" Anna didn't need to look around as Mac walked in, coming to a stop beside her.

"Mac I think you may want to see this." She told him, finally looking up from the black box, "Louie was wearing a wire. It's been badly damaged from where they beat him."

Mac looked down at her for a moment before his eyes fixated on the mangled box she held. Carefully he took it from her, "See if you can pull any trace from these clothes I'm gonna work on this tape." Mac told her not waiting for a reply as he walked out the lab, carrying the box with him.

Anna chewed down on her bottom lip as she watched her boss go, keeping her fingers crossed that whatever he managed to pull from the tape helped pin down Sonny.

* * *

As it turned out, the tape and the trace Anna had managed to pull did in fact give them enough to go after Sonny. This time, Mac asked Anna to go with to arrest the TangleWood boy; it was something she all too readily accepted.

"_They found that kid in the hole this morning; they think that my brothers got something to do with it."_

"_**What do you want me to do walk in and confess to that mug Mac Taylor?"**_

"_You know that my brother wasn't there. I plucked him out of there, I knew where you was going that night and he wasn't ready to see all that."_

"_**Yeah he bitched out, you, me and Sal fixed it so what?"**_

Mac pressed pause on the tape, to his left Anna watched Sonny, her arms crossed over her chest as he spoke,

"What you gonna do arrest me for diggin?" he asked, chuckling slightly rolling his eyes at Mac before looking at Anna, leering at the young CSI,

"Murder 2 for starters," Mac replied a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Sonny though, shrugged,

"Still gotta say, I'm not worried about this." He said, narrowing her eyes slightly Anna glared at the man,

"Well you should be, keep listening." She told him, smiling sweetly when he turned his attention on her. To her side Mac smiled and pressed play on the tape player he held,

"_**Speaking of bitch, Salvator cried and threw up all night, when I was the one who turned his light off. Pure and simple mafia style execution." **_

Mac turned off the tape and smiled down at Sonny who by now was no longer smiling. In fact he'd paled, looking at Mac, Anna found herself unable to hide her own smile as he spoke, "You worried now?"

Sonny slowly looked around him, not saying a word all traces of humour were gone from his face, "Looks like I finally got you to shut up Sonny, now I get the final say, get on your feet." Anna moved aside as Mac hoisted Sonny out his seat and snapped on the cuffs.

Around them workers had stopped to stare at Sonny's arrest, "Sweet dreams dead man." Mac muttered, making Anna chuckle as she moved to let them past. For a moment she watched Mac leading Sonny away before tearing out her phone. Opening her texts, she quickly input Danny's number then typed

'_We got him' _

Pressing send, she quickly hurried after Mac happy in the knowledge they'd caught Sonny for Louie. Now all they had to do was wait to see if Louie would pull through and Danny's nightmare would quickly be over.

* * *

After leaving the lab, Anna had found herself heading straight for the hospital. Hugging her coat around her she attempted to ward of the cold air. All satisfaction from catching Sonny had long since dissipated into nothing. It was hard to stay happy that they'd caught their killer when she knew just what it had cost Louie, and just what it was doing to Danny.

Rounding the corner to the hospital she slowly made her way towards the main entrance, her hands clasping tightly around the beads in her pocket as she quietly prayed yet again for Louie.

As she neared the entrance her eyes immediately locked onto Danny as he stepped out onto the street, his head turning in her direction as did his steps. As she closed in on him Anna could see the pain shining brightly in his eyes as she came to a stop beside him, as he leant against the wall, "Hey..." she greeted softly, her hand resting gently on the sleeve of his jacket. "How's your brother?" she asked carefully, her heart squeezing painfully for him, when all Danny could do was shake his head as he fought down his emotions.

"Mac said you listened to the tape." She said, shaking her head slightly causing her tattered curls to graze her shoulders, "We did everything we could forensically but in the end it was Louie who saved you." She told him, her fingers interlocking with Danny's as he brought his hand to rest over hers.

When he looked at her the tears glistened brightly in his eyes, he nodded and sniffed. Fighting back breaking down, as she squeezed his hand Anna moved to stand in front of him, "You okay?" she asked quietly her other hand resting on his chest.

"They beat my brother pretty bad." Danny finally said, his voice cracking as he finally gave into the emotions he'd fought all day. As he let out a sob, Anna fought down her own emotions, "They beat him really bad Anna..." he sobbed.

"Come on." She whispered, and shaking her head Anna pulled him into a hug, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she held onto him tightly, her heart constricting as Danny cried. His shoulders shook violently as he finally succumbs to his pain and all she could do was hold him, and give him something to cling to.

* * *

Anna had long since fallen asleep across three of the waiting room chairs. After Danny's breakdown outside well over 4 hours ago, the two had made their way back into the hospital to await more news on Louie's condition and wait for the arrival of his parents.

Anna had fought to stay awake and support Danny, but lack of sleep, food, and the horridness of the case all decided to catch up with her as soon as she settled. After a little gentle nudging from Danny to get some rest she'd drifted asleep across the chairs, her coat draped over her sleeping form.

Danny and Louie's parents had arrived not long after Anna, and almost immediately rushed in to see their oldest son. Danny had followed, leaving his sleeping girlfriend outside, but staying close to the window to keep an eye on her.

After explaining everything that had happened to his parents, and exactly who Anna was, Danny felt the adrenaline slowly ebbing away and he felt drained. Lack of sleep, food and the emotional rollercoaster that had been the last few days had zapped all his energy and he now fought to stay away.

As Nicole Messer continued to watch over her oldest son, clutching both his hand and a set of wooden rosary beads between her hands, Antonio Messer had eyes for his youngest son. "Go home Danny." He told the younger man who straightened upon hearing his name.

Rubbing his eyes Danny shook his head and looked at Louie, "No Pop I'm stayin." He stated, looking away from his brother when his Dad stood and approached him, grasping his shoulders tightly giving Danny no choice but to focus on him.

"You're tired son, and you've done enough. Go home and rest up, take that girl of yours home with you. The pair of you need a solid nights rest, I'll let you know if anything changes, just take care of each other." Danny looked past his Dad at Louie, before looking out the window at Anna's sleeping form and nodded.

After sharing a hug with his father and placing a kiss on his Mother's cheek Danny slowly made his way out the room. Crouching down in front of Anna he smiled softly, letting his fingers brush away the lock of her that had fallen over her face.

"Anna...baby..." he said her name softly, and smiled when she blinked her eyes open and looked up at him. Then quicker than he realised she was sat up, her eyes wide and worried as she looked down at him, her eyes darting to the room Louie lay, "He's the same..."

Anna relaxed a little and looked back at Danny, rubbing her eyes tiredly, "Are you okay? Your parents?" Danny couldn't help but smile again, amazed at how much she worried for everyone else. As he stood he took her hands in his and gently pulled her up with him,

"We're okay. Right now we're going home, I don't know about you but I need sleep," he said, helping her to slip into her jacket. Instead of answering Anna nodded her head, smiling slightly as she leaned into him.

From Louie's room, Antonio Messer watched the two interact. There was a small smile on his face as he watched his son wrap his arm around the young red heads shoulder, as her own arms wrapping around his torso as they headed out the hospital and he was glad. Glad to see his younger son finally had someone he could truly lean on.

* * *

_**Thanks again to everyone who took the time to both read and review this story so far, and thanks to those quieter readers who've added it to story alert, your support means a lot to me. **_

_Lady Buster – Danny needed someone I think, he tries to put on a front in most cases but I feel what he really needs is someone who can just understand what he needs without him having to say it. Anna and Danny have that sort of relationship, he was there for her just like she's going to be there for him any time he needs her to be. _

_Shippo – Awww ano poor Danny I wanted to hug him as well during this episode. Yeah Anna's hiding under the desk; well she's not hiding in a way, being under there gives her comfort I think. Strange but so is carrying a security blanket lol it's just one of those things. _

_Sam – Glad you enjoyed the chapter hun and thanks. _

_Schnerb – I like Don and Anna's relationship, they're good friends and I love that. He wasn't afraid to say she was a little bit strange when he found her under the desk lol. Thanks for the review hun hope you enjoy this chapter to. _


	19. Don't Make a Sound

**Chapter 19 – Don't Make a Sound**

_In her eyes, there's love and fire  
In my heart, she's burning through  
But I don't mind, in fact, I like it  
Though I'm terrified, I'm turned on but scared of you_

_Beautiful Monster – Neyo_

Anna was in awe as she and Danny entered the Grand Ballroom of the Plaza Hotel. The marble walls were decorated with glistening gold furnishings. The room had enormous high ceilings and glistening, glamorous crystal chandeliers. The room was spacious and crowded with all of the NYPD's finest all dressed in formal attire. Tonight was a fundraiser for the local children's hospital.

Anna herself was dressed in a one shouldered, long green chiffon dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had an empire waistline and crystal detail under the right side of the bust. There was a split on her right side that stopped just passed mid thigh. Her hair was up in an elegant, messy side bun, with a few stray wisps hanging down and framing her face.

Danny much to his intense annoyance wore a suit complete with a bowtie and Anna found herself having a hard time taking her eyes, and hands off him, the way the dark suit clung to his muscular frame was doing all kinds of crazy things to Anna.

Over the last few days, they'd been unsure whether they would be attending or not due to Louie's condition, but to Danny's immense pleasure, and Anna's relief Louie had indeed woken up. 2 days ago, he'd woken up and the Doctors were extremely optimistic there was going to be no lasting injuries. So this in turn was a celebration that the nightmare for Danny was finally over.

Danny plucked two flutes from a passing waiter and handled one to Anna who took it gratefully, her eyes twinkling in delight as she took in the room, "This room is so beautiful," she sighed, finally looking back at Danny in time to see his eyes dart back up to her face,

"Have I told you how incredibly beautiful you look in that dress?" he asked, his hand resting on her waist and drawing her that little bit closer. Anna laughed, her free hand resting on his arm as she nodded,

"You mentioned that I would look beautiful in it those two times you interrupted me trying to get dressed yes." She replied, the pair of them flashing back to the last few hours back at her apartment. Danny had made it almost impossible for her to get dressed, not that she'd complained much.

"Well I just thought I'd mention it again..." he trailed off and inclined his head to the side. Anna merely shook her head and swatted his arm,

"Danny behave," she scolded, taking a sip of her champagne her eyes locking with his as she lowered the flute and shrugged slightly, "See how I am after a few more of these." She joked, causing Danny to laugh out loud as he too took a sip of the champagne he held, making a promise to hold her to that as his eyes scanned the crowd.

"Well look who finally decided to show." Anna rolled her eyes and turned her head to the side in time to see both Don and Grace approach them.

Anna looked at Grace and smiled brightly, her friend looked beautiful dressed in a deep purple satin backless gown that was ruched over the bust, with a strapless sweetheart neckline. It hugged her curves and had a flared skirt. Grace wore her hair down and wavy.

"Yeah we figured we'd make an appearance," Danny replied with a shrug, making Anna roll her eyes as she turned fully to face the two, Danny's hand resting on her lower back, unwilling for there to be no contact between the two of them. Anna had to admit Don looked extremely handsome in his own suit, looking at Grace she shot the woman a look of approval making the latter of the two laugh out loud and shake her head.

"They really went all out didn't they?" Grace commented, as she looked around the room, Anna nodded in agreement as the two guys began conversing. Sidling up to Grace, Anna shook her head,

"I have to say Don's looking extremely dishy tonight," she commented,

"Hey, hands off he's mine, you've got your own 007," Grace replied, narrowing her eyes playfully at Anna who merely stuck out a tongue at her friend before laughing slightly. "How's he doing anyway?" Anna glanced at Danny before turning back to Grace,

"He's doing a lot better. Louie's made a lot of progress. Danny says the Doctor's are extremely hopeful he'll be able to go home within the next week or two." She told the other woman who smiled happily,

"So it's a celebration tonight." Grace said quietly to Anna who nodded, both sharing a smile as the two guys approached them again. Both Danny and Don right now where feeling like the luckiest guys in the room.

* * *

The night was turning out to be a complete success. Earlier in the evening waiters had carried around slips for the guests to write down their donation amount. Anna figuring she had way too much money thanks to her Grandfather anyway, decided to donate a good amount to the charity and with a smile she slipped the paper into the donation box before bouncing off to find Danny.

As it turned out, both Mac and Stella had managed to make it and were currently making their rounds. Anna with a little coaxing had managed to persuade an extremely reluctant Danny to join her on the dance floor.

"See not so bad is it." She teased as she leaned into him. Scowling down at the red head in front of him, Danny wrapped his hands around her waist as hers rested just above his elbows.

"Don't tease Harris," he warned her jokingly making Anna laugh, and press her forehead against his chest before she looked back up at him.

"Sorry," she jutted her bottom lip out a bit and smiled slightly when Danny let out a low growl before he leaned down, capturing her lips with his making her all but melt against him. It amazed her, what just one kiss from him did to her; in it she felt anything was possible and she never wanted it to end.

As Danny broke the kiss Anna sighed and her eyes locked with his, causing her to smile softly. The way he looked at her, made her feel as though she was the only woman in the world, and she felt as though she could do anything, be anything with him at her side. Danny was her safe place, he knew more about her than any other man ever had, he was her home now.

"I love you." She told him, pressing her lips back against his in a gentle kiss. Smiling softly as Danny pressed his forehead against hers, once again Anna was sure they were the only two who existed. It was always like this in his embrace, and as they swayed to the music she felt herself wanting to burst with how happy she felt, growing up she'd never expected to feel this much with one person.

Their moment was rudely broken by the Mayor, as the music cut off and his voice echoed throughout the ballroom. Sighing in disappointment the pair pulled apart, Anna turned to face the stage, leaning back into Danny when he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her against him, not wanting to let go.

"I wanted to thank each and every one of you for your overwhelming support tonight..." the Mayor's voice was blocked out, when Danny's fingers began drawing soft patterns over the silky material covering Anna's stomach, as she shifted against him she smiled hearing Danny do his best to suppress a groan.

"You carry on doing that belle and we're gonna be giving this lot a show." He whispered into her ear, and it took all Anna had not to burst out laughing. As his fingers continued moving over the material of her dress, she shook her head and covered them with her own,

"Well you carry on like that and it's going to be your fault Danny." She muttered back, smiling apologetically at the older officer who turned around to scowl at them. Danny chuckled, and pressed his nose into the crook of her neck,

"I'll behave." He told her, dropping a kiss on her bare shoulder, before focusing on the Mayor. Anna smiled softly and looked up at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes,

"You can be as bad as you want when we get out of here."

* * *

Danny was testing her restraint at every angle. All through the Mayors speech his hands had continued their torturous exploration over the silky material covering her stomach, her hips and waist. Even after promising to behave it'd become clear he had no intention of doing so.

Every inch of his hardened body had been pressed up against her back as she struggled to remain aloof to his ministrations. The fact he was carrying on, even in this crowd, made her want to be mad at him but all she felt was desire building up inside her. So in order to get a hold of herself and give Danny time to control his urges, Anna had pulled out his grasp, shot him a glare she was sure was not going to affect him in anyway and made her way through the crowd heading for the bathroom.

Of course she wanted Danny, all the time in fact. Her passion and desire for this man often frightened her, for never before had she felt anything close to it. There was a constant need to be with him, to touch him. After washing her hands and reapplying her lipstick Anna turned but not before catching a real glimpse of herself in the mirror.

As she slowly turned to look at her reflection she was surprised to notice she hardly recognised the woman staring back at her. Large hazel eyes that looked darker due to her mascara, cheeks blushing scarlet her body decked out in luxurious silk, highlighting each natural, feminine curve of her body. For the first time ever she felt beautiful. The way Danny treated her, made her feel like a sex goddess and she smiled. Knowing it was her he wanted, and her that could make him feel in such away, it made her feel powerful.

Emboldened and determined they were to make a swift exit together, to go home; Anna stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

Strong hands gripped her from behind. Wrapping around her waist, "Don't make a sound." Danny whispered huskily into her ear, tugging her into a darkened alcove, separated from the hallway by a thick rich velvet curtain.

Anna felt anticipation shoot through her as Danny planted a hand in the soft curls of her hair, guiding her mouth to his for a hot, searing kiss. The kiss was hard, crushing, nothing being held back between them. Moaning against his lips she gripped his shoulders, desire pulsating through her willing body from not only what Danny was doing but at the risk of them getting caught.

Danny gently yet firmly pushed her back against the wall, raising her arms above her head and holding them there. "You realise we could get caught..." he murmured, running his hot tongue up and down the length of her neck. Anna threaded her hands through his hair,

"Your point being..." she replied breathlessly as Danny rocked against her, urging his cock into the centre of her crevice. Her arms lost their bone structure and fell to rest just above her head, and Danny seized the opportunity to allow his hands to slide upwards, under her dress, making the material bunch around her waist.

Pausing, he looked down and smirked sexily, his eyes darkening.

_**Garters! **_

Those he had not seen going on before they'd left. His breathing was heavier now as he slipped a thumb between her legs to slide over her now damp panties. He pressed against her clit, watching as Anna all but sank against the wall. Smiling at him Anna closed her eyes, his fingers now stroking her inside her panties as she rocked against him. Embracing him, Anna bit down on his ear making him groan. His ear lobe was his Achilles' heel.

Gripping the backs of her thighs he hoisted her up, pressing her firmly against the wall, loving the way her legs encased him, locking over the curve of his spine. Her hands wrapped over his shoulders as she captured his lips with her own heatedly, her hot sex pressing against the strained hardness still confined within his trousers. Breaking from the kiss she shot him a sultry look and made slow work of unbuttoning his pants and sliding down the zip.

His cock was granite hard and jutted out without any enticement. Anna giggled and looked Danny in the eyes, "Sweetie did you forget your underwear again?" she asked in delight.

"Thought it'd be the perfect night to go commando." Danny answered her with a chuckle, before covering her lips with his. Using his fingers to push aside her panties Danny didn't waste another moment and thrust into her willing body, smothering her cries with his mouth.

He tore into her, their bodies drumming against the others. Plunging deeper Danny watched her face, fascinated. Using his fingers to encourage her mounting orgasm, "Oh yeah...Oh Danny..." a growl wrenched from his lungs at her silent cries of his name. Beyond restraint he hammered into her, hearing a soft, instinctive '_**oh**_' every time he drove into her. Deeper.

Anna bit down into the crook of his neck, climaxing and spearing an aching spasm through his cock. Her back arched from the wall, her grip on him tightening. Grinding hard against him, she encouraged his own implosion, "Come on baby..." she whispered breathlessly into his ear.

Danny burst, spilling himself into her. Filling her. They were spent, but neither wanted to leave, or break their connection, yet when the chatter of two women obviously heading for the bathroom could be heard. The young couple knew there moment was over and reluctantly pulled apart.

As Danny lowered Anna back to the floor he smirked, taking great pleasure in the glare she shot at him as she held onto him, her legs weak. Leaning up though, she pressed her soft, reddened, swollen lips to his as she carefully fastened his trousers back up.

"You, Danny Messer are a very bad man..." she murmured, brushing against his body before she moved away. Readjusting her dress she blew him a kiss not giving Danny room to reply before she moved out from behind the curtain and into the hall, making yet another detour to the bathroom to fix herself up.

Danny watched her go, unable to wipe the grin off his face. That woman definitely brought out the wild side in him, the primal side that needed to claim her at any given time. She was it for Danny, there was no one who could match, and he knew that.

Running a hand through his hair, Danny brushed down his jacket, straightened his bow tie and moved out into the hallway and back to the ball room, his steps light. Looking every inch the cat that got the cream, now all he could do was count down the minutes till he got her home.

Grabbing a glass of champagne he moved back over to his friends, Mac had now joined the group. Greeting them he nodded, before his eyes focused on the doorway, his grin widening and his eyes twinkling when he saw his girl step back into the hall.

Their eyes locked and the two shared a private moment. Anna gently plucked a flute of champagne from a passing waiter's tray and moved over to the group. Stopping beside Grace who stopped talking and turned to her friend,

"What took you so long?" she asked, clearly having expected Anna back before this. Tearing her eyes from Danny's, Anna looked at her friend and shrugged slightly,

"The queue for the bathroom was big." She lied, smiling softly at Grace whose eyes narrowed slightly. Flickering to Danny before looking back at Anna, who did her best to remain impassive, Grace nodded her head as she raised her own glass to her mouth,

"Right..."

* * *

_**Okies well first off I wanted to say sorry for the lack of updates once again. Life sort of got on top of me and I lost my muse, thankfully things are back on track however and I'm now working on chapter 35...so we've got a good while to go with this story.**_

_**Secondly updates will become more regular, every other day if I can manage it but no more than 2 days between posts. **_

_Sch – So glad you enjoyed the chapter hun! Anna does her best not to allow her past effect who she is now in the future...that however isn't something she can control. Something we'll see more of during later chapters, which I've just written. I imagined Danny's Dad to be quieter than his wife or kids, making him very observant, and kinda wise. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. _

_Shippo – I tear up every single time I see Danny crying at the end of that episode, seen it about a hundred times but still gets me everytime. As you can see Louie will be okay, it angered me we haven't heard anything about him in the series since he was put in hospital. _

_Sam – So glad you enjoyed this chapter hun, these episodes really were my favourite, so was always on the agenda to write them! _

_Exodus – Nope not pregnant...not yet anyway! I always find it easier to write from the POV of the OC I'm writing, like you said it's easier for you to get in their heads as you know the character inside out. I mainly write in the third person though, easy for some than others I guess._


	20. All Access

Chapter 20 – All Access

_On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
even angels have their wicked schemes_

_Love the way you lie part II - Rhianna_

When there was a case that involved one of their own, it always hit the CSI's hard. It was a reminder that they weren't as invincible as they'd like to think, that just because their cops, didn't mean they were immune to becoming the victims.

Stella had been hurt. Her boyfriend Frankie killed.

Mac had called Anna the moment he'd gotten Stella into the ambulance, telling her to get to the apartment and begin processing, they needed to know what had happened. Mac had skimped on details of Stella's condition, so Anna was sick with worry. Stella was her friend and the fact that something so horrible could happen to someone as strong as her, didn't sit right.

Looking around her friend's apartment, she shook her head in disbelief, fighting down the growing nauseous feeling in her stomach. The apartment was in complete disarray, there were blood smears leading throughout the apartment and into the bathroom, which was a sight Anna struggled to see. There were blood splatters and smears on either end of the bathtub. Laying in-between small pools of blood lay a razor blade, and the remains of a shaver.

Bagging the blade, Anna had also picked up the torn plastic tie in the tub, and the discarded knife that lay on the floor. Bagging them she'd left the bathroom, making her way back into the main sections of the apartment.

"Mac!" she said his name in surprise as she looked down at the figure currently crouched beside the shell casings she'd numbered. The older Detective looked up at her grimly, slowly standing as Anna made her way over to him, "Stella...?"

"Banged up but I think she's going to be okay. Don's with her..." he told the younger CSI, watching with a small smile as her face lit up in relief. Placing a hand on her shoulder he allowed himself a moment to feel that relief to before he sighed and looked down, "So what do we have?" he asked.

Anna let out a small breath, amazed at how much lighter she felt knowing Stella was alright. "Shell casings from a Glock 99, Stella's side arm. Blood spatter from where the bullets have hit Frankie...there was also quite a bit of blood either end of the bathtub. I found a knife discarded on the floor, a razor blade in the tub as well as a white plastic tie..."

"Okay well let's get it all back to the lab, start processing. I have to go meet up with Lindsey but let me know what you find okay." Anna nodded and smiled slightly at Mac she watched him leave the apartment. Lindsey Monroe was the newest addition to the lab. A surprise addition, Mac hadn't even been aware she'd been hired till the woman showed up for her first day over 1 week ago.

Lindsey so far was pretty much keeping herself to herself, with only a couple of exceptions. Upon arrival at the lab, and working her first case she'd immediately clung to Danny, looking to him for help getting to know everything. Of course being who he was he was helping Lindsey get to grips with City life anyway he could, taking pride in being the first friend she'd made.

Now Anna knew Danny loved her, only wanted her but she couldn't control the wave of jealously that washed over her whenever she watched Lindsey with him. There was a primal, possessive need to claim him, remind Lindsey that Danny was hers.

Adam certainly wasn't helping matters; he was constantly informing Anna that Lindsey was making no secret of her attraction to Danny, who despite all of his smarts still continued to remain aloof to the woman practically offering herself to him.

With a deep sigh Anna placed all her equipment back into her case, closed it and stood. Hopefully crime scene clean up would be here soon, she definitely didn't want Stella returning to this. Pushing on her sunglasses Anna made her way out the apartment, ready to begin processing all her evidence back at the lab.

* * *

"Stella's boy-friend..." Sid Hammerback looked down in disbelief at the body of Frankie before looking over at Anna, "How's she doing?" Anna shook her head, and offered him a small shrug,

"Mac says she pretty shaken up. We're still not sure what happened over there." She replied, shifting her footing slightly. It had long since become clear she'd in no way ever get used to being in the morgue, stood with her arms crossed and body tensed she waited for Sid to talk,

"Well I can tell you what happened here. The first two shots were none lethal, here and here..." he pointed to a spot low on Frankie's left side, and pointed to another through his right shoulder. Anna leaned over the body nodding, her eyes assessing the entry points of the bullets as she did, "I expect this was the third shot. The kill shot right through the heart." He said pointing to the third bullet wound.

Anna sighed and leaned back, a frown etched deep into her features as she waved a hand towards the body, "How many of these slugs you got Sid? I need to compare them to the weapon we found at the scene."

* * *

"Anna..." Anna looked up from her computer where she was currently comparing the slugs they'd retrieved from Frankie, to the gun found at the scene, to smile at Mac, who came to stand beside her, laying out a file onto the desk, "Got the results back on Stella's work up. Negative on the sex assault..."

Anna smiled and nodded, breathing a sigh of relief, "Thank God..." she sighed,

"GSR, Stella's right hand tested positive for gunshot residue," he finished. Biting down on her bottom lip Anna nodded and turned back to her computer, pointing at the two pictures currently showing,

"Well I've just compared the slugs Sid got us, to the gun we found at the scene and their a match. It proves that Stella is the shooter..." she told him quietly, turning back on her stool to look at her boss who was frowning slightly as he nodded his head,

"Now we just have to find out everything that happened before she pulled the trigger."

* * *

Lindsey Monroe was doing a fine job of confusing Danny. Her reaction to the news of Stella, the way she'd gone off on one of their suspects had been weird. Of course he understood the impact it had on cops when one of their own was hurt, but Lindsey barely knew Stella. He was barely keeping a level head himself and now he had to keep an eye on Lindsey.

Rolling his head back over his shoulders Danny let out a deep sigh, it was turning out to be a long day and all he wanted to do was go check on his friend. From the AV lab he could see both Anna and Mac in trace both wearing deep looks of concentration. The pair was working on Stella's case together, trying to piece what they could to aid Stella in remembering the night.

As his eyes fell onto Anna there was the sound of a chair moving beside his own. Looking to his left he smiled at Lindsey who shot him a grin before handing him the CD they'd had in evidence. It'd taken a lot of persuasion to get her to understand they had to go over all the evidence not just 'like' someone for the murder based on circumstantial evidence.

"So what do you say to grabbing a slice after work? My treat...I've been in New York City a week and have yet to try the pizza, which if the rumours are to be believed is meant to be amazing."

Danny looked at Lindsey and smiled slightly, a slice sounded great. "Sounds like a plan." He replied, watching her eyes light up. Now he liked Lindsey, the rumours going around about her crush on him were just that, rumours, he was sure of it.

As he placed the disk into a machine which would hopefully clean up the scratches for them, Danny let his gaze flicker back across the labs to where Anna and Mac were. Now only the latter of the two stood in the trace lab, Anna was nowhere to be seen.

With a sigh of disappointment Danny turned his attention back to his own case, and Lindsey already looking forward to the end of shift.

* * *

Stella had remembered everything. Using the evidence both Anna and Mac had put together she'd slowly began to piece together what had happened.

Frankie had followed her home. Using his own key, which he'd had copied from Stella's own he'd let himself into the apartment and began to set the table for a romantic dinner. Stella had tried to get him to leave and in turn he'd become violent and bound her hands using a plastic tie, before forcing her into the bathtub. A knock on the door had distracted him long enough for Stella to use a razor to cut herself out the binds and fight back, before shooting him. The DA had deemed it a good shoot much to everyone's immense relief.

After finding out from Adam that Lindsey and Danny had gone out for something to eat, Anna had in turn made her way to Stella's. The other woman had headed straight home from the hospital according to Mac, who'd also mentioned crime scene clean up had yet to arrive at the apartment.

It hadn't taken much persuasion for Stella to go home with Anna. She'd thought she'd been ready to go home, but seeing the state of the place she'd quickly realised she wasn't. So when Anna had knocked on the door, there were no words as the younger CSI took the overnight bag from Stella's hands and guided her back out the apartment.

The ride had been silent, and Stella had been grateful for that. There were no questions from Anna about what had happened or how she felt. There was just silence, which is all Stella wanted. There wasn't pity in Anna's eyes when she looked at Stella, only understanding. And it was clear to Stella that Anna understood more than the others, her experience may have been different, but how you felt afterwards, the shame, the guilt, the anger, and sadness...all that remained the same.

* * *

_**Next chapter guys. It's only a short one hence why I'm posting so soon but still I hope you enjoy! **_

_Sch – Louie's attack is still very fresh in his mind, but his brother is going to be okay so no need for Danny to dwell too much on it really is there. Grace knew what they'd been up to because she's dating Don lol those two are not so innocent either! Glad you enjoyed everything about this chapter and the descriptions of the ball etc, things from here on out are going to take a turn though!_

_LadyBuster – I enjoy writing fancy events but I have to admit I like the drama even more so that's what you'll see mostly lol glad you enjoyed the chapter!_

_Sam – Glad you thought it was hot. These two are a hot and steamy couple lol just can't get enough of each other which I love!_


	21. Possesion

**Chapter 21 – Possession**

_Oh now it's here I build my soul  
I swear, friend, don't you know  
I'm bare boned and crazy for you_

_Crash into me - __Dave Matthews Band_

The next couple weeks after Stella's attack were pretty uneventful for the team. So Hawkes had taken some much needed time off to go visit his family. Stella was back at work still recovering from her ordeal with Frankie but pretty much back to her same old self. Lindsey was now settled into the city with a new apartment, which she'd managed to lock herself out of twice.

As much as she tried to understand, Lindsey's reliance on Danny was really beginning to grate on Anna's nerves. Any alone time they were getting lately was usually interrupted by a txt or a phone call from her. Danny kept repeating that it was because she was new to the city and she was the only one he knew but Anna knew better, it didn't take a genius to figure out Lindsey was crushing on Danny big time.

Stepping into her apartment, Anna slumped tiredly against the front door, it was late and it'd been a long, dull shift and she was glad to finally be home. Kicking off her shoes, dropping her bag, and shrugging off her jacket she made her way slowly to her bedroom.

The apartment was dark and quiet and as she pushed open her bedroom door and stepped in she froze. There was someone in her bed and at first she felt panic wash over her, then realising only one other person had a key to her apartment she immediately relaxed and smiled.

Slowly and quietly she made her way around to her own side of the bed, shimmying out of her trousers before she sat gently on the edge of the mattress. Once she'd slid her white shirt from her shoulders she was left in only her red lacy panties and bra.

There was a rustle of sheets and before she could react, Anna felt Danny's strong arm circle around her waist, the bare skin of his hard chest pressing against her naked back. "I've missed you..." he breathed into his ear, his lips slowly descending down onto her throat.

Anna shivered as Danny's skilled fingers made their way over her stomach, "Apparently not that much..." she replied, turning her head enough to look at him when Danny fixed her with a questioning look, "You were meant to come over last night what happened?"

Danny sighed, lowering his head he pressed a kiss to Anna's bare shoulder, still holding her tight against him, "Lindsey wanted to go over some case files, didn't make it out the lab till late."

Anna laughed slightly and shook her head as she looked away. Lindsey again. The woman was turning out to be a real thorn in her side. Anna trusted Danny impeccably, it was Lindsey she was wary of and as she opened her mouth to reply back to him, a shrill sound filled the air.

Danny grumbled something into her shoulder before lying back down on the bed, grabbing for his phone on the bedside cabinet. Anna watched him, already having a feeling who it was. With a sigh Danny flipped open his phone, turning his focus onto the ceiling as he placed it to his ear, "What is it Lindsey?"

Anna bit her tongue, turning away from Danny for a moment she took a breath before a slow smile crept onto her face. Looking back over her shoulder, she shot Danny a seductive look before turning slightly and crawling along the bed to him, her gaze locked with his.

Danny's eyes narrowed slightly, darkening as he watched Anna's movements. He was having a difficult time getting Lindsey off the phone when Anna straddled his waist, snatching the phone from his grip she held it behind her back, out of his reach, before crushing her lips against his, her mouth was hot and open, ready to claim his and that sent a jolt straight through him.

Pulling away she kept her gaze locked with Danny's as she lifted the phone back to her ear, "Danny's going to have to get back to you." She said simply, snapping the phone shut and dropping it onto the bed.

Danny's fingers were hot on her hips, digging into the soft pale skin there, finding he was only able to watch as Anna reached behind her, unclasped her bra and tossed it aside before she leaned back over to capture his lips with her own.

The tongues entwined, as her hands traced the skin of his strong chest. Pulling away from the kiss Anna's eyes locked with Danny's as she began pressing delicate kisses over his torso, moving lower, at a painfully slow pace, removing the thin bed sheet that kept him hidden from her.

Smoothing her hands over the front of his strong, muscular thighs, her breath was hot against his cock as she finally wrapped her lips around the tip of it, pulling, taunting, and letting her tongue run around the head.

Danny arched up, his hands threading through her loose curls. As she took him fully into her mouth she ran her tongue around him, up and down thoroughly. Her body already on fire as she watched Danny's body clench, his breathing ragged as he whispered her name.

Danny shuddered deep within his belly, and the violence of the reaction to her ministrations spurred him into motion. As Anna withdrew from his throbbing erection, her gripped her hips. Using his fingers he pushed aside her panties unable to wait any longer as he urgently let her onto his shaft, impaling her.

Anna cried out as Danny's body jerked, his own cry of ecstasy filling the air around them. Anna bent back her head, her fingers threading through her hair as her hips rose, sinking back down onto him, their thrusts and desire for each other increasing.

Danny plunged deeper into Anna, watching her face, the silent '_o_' of her mouth, the lazy roll of her neck. He added his fingers to aid in her mounting orgasm, working her, delving between her wet lips feeling her shudder against him, her back arched, her hair tickling his legs, as she groaned, a long, sated sound of contentment.

After a jagged breath she prowled over him until she lay flush against his length, eye to eye. It was all Danny could stand.

A growl wrenched from his throat as he turned her over. Anna laughed and circled him with her legs, as her drove deeper into her. They were a tangle of arms and legs, as Danny pounded into her, with no restraint, once again bringing Anna to climax, his own following as she bit down into his neck.

Marking him.

As he removed himself from her body, he fell beside Anna and immediately pulled her against him, his arms circling her shoulders. Both were panting, skin slicked and intimate watching each other until Anna giggled.

Entwining her leg with his she moved to rest her chin on his chest, her fingers grazing a spot on his neck, "Imagine that...I left a mark."

"Is it meant to be a sign of possession?" Danny's eyes darkened as he pulled her flush against his chest, watching as Anna's eyes widened slightly.

"I guess it is." She murmured, gasping against him when Danny captured her mouth with his own, devouring her,

"I think it only fair, I leave one to."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Okay here's the next chapter. Now just wanted to get something clear, I don't dislike Lindsey but she'd not that popular in this story and that's purely for this stories benefit.**_

_**Thanks to those who have reviewed and taken the time to put this story on alert, all your support means the world to me. **_

_Sch – The thing with Anna is, it doesn't matter what Lindsey does Anna knows Danny wants her, she may grow a little self conscious on that front in the future but deep down she knows where his affections lay. Lindsey is going to be a bother though, but it's purely for the story, I do like her, just not with Danny lol_

_Sam - Thanks for your review hun! Your continued support means the world to me. So big thanks. _

_Exodus – Hun if I could figure out where to find someone like Danny I would tell you, but sadly I'm still clueless. :P lol glad you enjoyed the chapter. Danny is defo a wild man, I reckon he's extremely impulsive as well._

_Shippo – Thanks for both your reviews hun! I thought after the last couple chapters this couple deserved a little smexy fun together. Lindsey is going to be a bit of trouble for Anna, but we all trust Danny not to break Anna's heart...I think :D_


	22. Heroes

**Chapter 22 – Heroes**

_And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life – The Fray_

Anna wrinkled her nose as both she and Hawkes ducked under the crime scene tape. The distinct smell of burnt flesh hung in the air as they approached a burnt out vehicle. "Hey Stella." She greeted the other woman with a warm smile as Hawkes jumped straight into work,

"So what we got?" he asked, lowering his case to the ground. Stella nodded towards the car, as she held her camera tightly in her hands,

"Windows slightly open, blacked out, bubbling paint...and this," she pointed inside the car, so sharing a look both Hawkes and Anna crouched down enough to peer in through the open door, their eyes landing on the blackened, burnt skeletal remains of their victim,

"Looks like prints are out the question." Commented Hawkes as he took a step back to assess the rest of the car. Shaking her head, Anna straightened with a grimace,

"There are soot stains on the roof and outside the door but the engine compartments undamaged. You thinking this was a torch job?" she asked Stella,

"The fire burnt hot and fast. There was no need for anyone to put it out as the windows weren't open enough to sustain the flames. Once all the oxygen was used up the fire extinguished itself." Stella explained as both her and Anna ducked inside the car.

"Stell...look the burn patterns are contained in the front seat." Anna said, her eyes skimming the body and the seat in which it lay, "The rest of the vehicle appears just to have service charring. This wasn't about torching a car..."

"It was about hiding a body!" Stella finished off for her, the two women sharing the same look as Hawkes approached them again. Holding up his phone he shrugged,

"I've ran the plate, and there's no alarm on the car." He told them. "Hasn't been reported stolen, but the registered owner is called Charles Wright."

Stella nodded before turning back to the coroners who were waiting off to the side, signalling that they could take the body. "Anna I want you to go back with our vic, see what Sid can tell us about who this is, we may possibly be looking at this being Charles Wright."

* * *

"Well I can tell you one thing this isn't Charles Wright, it's not even a he. The fire destroyed all the service tissue but the internal organ were somewhat preserved."

Anna followed Sid to the monitor in front of them, holding her lab coat that little bit tighter around her. When the picture came up she frowned and stepped closer, "Well she's definitely female." She commented looking at the ovaries and uterus currently displayed on the monitor. "How badly did she suffer?" she asked, already dreading the answer.

Sid nodded as he lowered down the remote he held to pick up a file, "Quite a lot, but not because of the fire. There was no smoke in her lungs; COD was in fact blunt force trauma. Your killer, showed no mercy on this poor girl."

Anna looked at the x-rays he held up, grateful he was pointing out the injuries for her, "Multiple fractures to the skull, left wrist, and ribs 9 and 10 on the left side. She was beaten to death."

"Where there any signs of sexual assault?" Anna asked, feeling nothing but sorrow for the woman laying on the table in front of her. Sid shook his head,

"I collected a kit, but as you can tell any physical evidence left behind by our killer was likely destroyed in the fire." He told her with a sigh, Anna nodded slightly. They had no idea who this poor girl was, fingerprints had been burnt off, and without a comparison Dental identification was useless, that left one option.

As she opened her mouth to talk Hawkes walked into the room, pulling on his latex gloves and making his way over to them, "Well Hawkes is here to bring our Jane Doe back to life for us." Anna smiled slightly, patting Sid on the shoulder before she left.

* * *

After working through collecting evidence on their burnt out Cadillac, Anna and Lindsey had come away with a clear print of what they assumed to be their killers left ear and a photo of the strange indentation on the arm rest of the car.

The owner of the car, according to Stella had put in a call only this morning claiming he'd witnessed his car being stolen. Knowing this to in fact not be the case, Stella had taken Lindsey to visit Mr Wright, leaving Anna to precede going over the evidence.

As she made her way through the labs carrying the few bits of evidence she had so far retrieved from the car, Anna saw Hawkes. A smile spread on her face as she watched him using some of the new equipment Mac had recently acquired for the lab, as she went to hurry over to watch him at work she paused.

Hawkes had a dark look in his eyes, placing down the scanner he was holding he ran his hands over his face once more, taking a deep breath. "Sheldon you okay?" Anna asked as she stepped into the room, he looked at her briefly before his eyes flickered back to the monitor.

There was a skull; slowly each layer of tissue was being added to hopefully create a representation of their victim. Walking further into the room, Anna stopped beside Hawkes as the face of their victim finally stared back at him. "It's her..." he whispered in disbelief, Anna frowned, placing a hand on his arm to calm Sheldon who looked on the verge of tears,

"Who is it Sheldon?" she asked, as Mac walked in, looking at them briefly before his eyes locked onto the screens in front of them. Hawkes straightened and stepped forward, pointing to the screens,

"Okay that's a sketch of the female victim in the Cadillac..." he explained pointing to the picture on the left monitor, pointing to the right he continued, "This is a fast scan image of the face..."

"Fast scan is a digital representation; the resulting facial reconstruction isn't always 100% accurate." Mac interrupted Hawkes, the latter of whom sighed and shook his head,

"That there is a scaled photo of the skull." He told him, pointing to the middle monitor. "This is a photo I pulled from the official NYPD file...it's her Mac."

Anna frowned deeply, taking a step forward she looked at the photo and watched as Hawkes pulled the fast scan image over the skull, then the NYPD picture of the young brunette. Both pictures fitting perfectly, Mac shifted and shook his head,

"Aiden!"

Anna's hand flew to her mouth as she stared wide eyed. Of course she hadn't known Aiden personally but she did know what the young Detective had meant to those she'd worked with, and what she'd meant to Danny. Shaking her head, she looked at both Mac and Hawkes who both looked stoic, their bodies tense.

Silence filled the room, only broken some minutes later by Mac as he sent a 911 page to the rest of the team. Taking a breath Anna left the lab and made her way down the hall, passing Stella and Lindsey as they quickly made their way towards the room. Reaching out she stopped Lindsey and shook her head, pointing to the break room.

"I think they're all going to need a moment," she told her quietly. Lindsey let her gaze flicker reluctantly back to the room before begrudgingly following Anna who in turn gave her the quick rundown on what they'd found out about their victim.

* * *

It hadn't taken long.

When Anna saw Danny flying down the hallway, his head lowered as he moved towards the stairs she left Lindsey in the break room and hurried after him. Descending the stairs she followed Danny into the locker rooms and barely managed to shift out the way when he hurled a trash can towards the door.

Seeing her there his eyes widened in shock, before he began his frantic pacing again. Running a hand through his hair he gripped at the strands, pulling them tightly between his fingers before letting out a cry of anger, and pummelling his fist into a locker.

Anna visibly jumped, her hand covering her mouth as she watched him. It was the first time she'd been witness to his anger in such a way, and it'd surprised her. As Danny began to pace again she made her way slowly over to him, standing right in his way and reaching out her hands to rest on his chest.

There she could feel the tremors wracking through his body, as he attempted to gain control on his emotions. His heart hammered under her hand, and his breathing was ragged. "It was Aiden...who the...how could..." Danny struggled to say anything and blew out a sound of frustration, closing his eyes tightly and fisting his hands into his hair.

Reaching up, Anna gently wrapped her fingers around his. Prying them away from his hair she brought them to rest against his chest, "Danny we're going to catch the bastard who did this okay you just have to try and keep a level head..."

"A level..."Danny laughed and pulled away from her hold, "She's one of our own Anna, my friend! This is Aiden we're talking about not some unknown vic, Aiden..."

"I know that Danny..."

"No you don't know!" he yelled at her, shooting a harsh glare at her, roughly knocking away her outstretched hand, "You don't know...you didn't know her. She was nothing to you, don't pretend you care!"

Anna stood her ground as Danny brushed past her, storming from the locker room. Closing her eyes she took a breath, knowing he was upset she was going to let go of his harsh words and carry on with the case that was apparently all she could do at the moment.

Running her fingers through her hair she blew out a slow breath. Pausing at the door she picked up the trash can Danny had thrown, straightening it before carrying on back up to the lab, and back to her work.

* * *

_**Okay guys sorry for the delay in an update, been horribly sick the last week so much to the point my mum wanted to get me to the hospital as I literally could not move an inch off the couch. **_

_**Hope you enjoy, thanks to everyone who continues to review and add this story onto alert your support means the world to me. **_

_Sam – Anna's not a jealous person but I think she was fed up with Lindsey, hence why she hung up Danny's phone. There's only so much one girl can take I reckon! Thanks for the review._

_Lady – Hey my minds permanently in the gutter so you're in good company! Thanks for the review hun and yeah there is a little trouble in paradise, nothing they can't handle though. _

_Nelly – Thanks for your kind words regarding Anna and Danny, I agree I think she's a much better match to Danny but I may be a little biased. Hope you enjoy this chapter_


	23. Acceptance

**Chapter 23 - Acceptance**

_Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die._

_Remember when it rained – Josh Groban_

There was a strange stillness and quiet in the lab as news spread of Aiden's murder, the sad news seemingly hitting everyone hard. In a strange way Anna almost felt as though she were somehow imposing on their grief, for she didn't know Aiden. To escape the dark cloud that now hung over the 35th floor Anna had sought out sanctuary in the garage, hoping to figure out more from their burnt out Cadillac.

The owner who for a while had been a suspect was clean. The ear print they'd retrieved was no match to his own and he was allowed to go free. It turned out though there was another suspect, a more likely, already well known to the team and Aiden, suspect.

DJ Pratt. A rapist Aiden had obsessed over catching. Due to the lack of DNA evidence she'd never been able to pin him for the Crimes. According to what Stella had said, that ate away at Aiden. So much so she'd sacrificed her job in the lab, as well as conducting her own investigation in the privacy of her home. DJ Pratt was the killer; there was no doubt about it, now all the team needed to do was find enough evidence to support that fact.

"How does DJ Pratt, go from rape, to car theft, then to murder?" Anna asked Stella as she looked up from the arm rest of the car. Having just out the strange indentation, Stella from her position in front of the steering wheel shook her head,

"I dunno but if we can tie him to the car theft, we can tie him to the scene and Aiden and that is all I can think about." Stella replied, pulling the steering wheel off. Anna nodded slowly,

"We're gonna get him you know..." she said softly, hearing Stella pause her actions behind her. Looking over her shoulder Anna smiled gently, "I have a feeling he's not getting away this time."

Stella smiled softly, and nodded. There was reigned in emotion shining brightly in her eyes as she looked away from Anna, and out of the window. "I wish you could have met her. You would have liked her." She said, looking back at Anna, who sighed sadly and nodded,

"Yeah I wish I had too. Danny's talks about her all the time, some of the stories..." she laughed slightly and shook her head. "I'm worried about him Stella." She admitted, looking down at the arm rest.

"Danny's tough Anna, he'll get through this. Just keep reminding him your there. Danny has a tendency to push people away when things get tough...just keep with him, he'll come around."

Anna looked at Stella and nodded, smiling gratefully at the other woman before they both turned their attention back to the jobs at hand. As she looked closer at the indentation, taking away the top layer of fabric Anna frowned, "This looks like a bite mark," she said in surprise turning to look at Stella who was shining her torch on a white fleck she held between some tweezers,

"And this tells us our thief popped the ignition with a paint speckled tool...and do you know who's been painting apartments?" Stella looked at Anna with a smile. This was solid evidence, as Anna looked from the fleck to Stella she laughed softly and nodded her head once,

"DJ Pratt."

* * *

The paint Stella retrieved from the ignition of the stolen Cadillac turned out to be an everyday paint, used in every building in New York meaning there was no solid way they could tie it to DJ Pratt. Stella hadn't taken that news well and had long since headed off to find Mac.

Whilst she did that Anna stayed behind working on the dental imprint she'd recovered from the arm rest of the car. Praying it was Pratt's she along with Hawkes compared the dental imprints and found them instead to be Aiden's. After making a dental cast the conclusion was solid. Aiden had in fact bit down onto the passenger side armrest during the attack.

According to Mac this was all they needed. Aiden had in fact given them enough to bring DJ Pratt in. It was with great pleasure that Anna and Hawkes got to watch Pratt being held in the interrogation room. Every inch of them looking forward to witnessing Mac and Stella wipe that smug look from his face. As they watched from the observation room Stella dropped a file onto the desk behind her and opened it,

"You two happy? You finally got me, I'm under arrest. Of course 10 minutes from now I'll be at Ray's enjoying a slice..." Pratt was smirking; sure they had nothing on him. That once his Lawyer arrived he'd be out of there.

"You're not going anywhere." Mac interrupted him, standing stoic in front of Pratt. Anna glanced away from the two way mirror and at Hawkes as she watched him lean forward, resting his hands on the frame.

"She finally did it..." he whispered. Cocking her head to the side slightly Anna stepped closer to Hawkes, keeping an eye on the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Aiden?"

"Yeah, this case haunted her. She sacrificed everything to catch this son of a bitch, even her own life." He replied shaking his head. Proud of his friend in a way, fighting for justice till the end, Anna smiled and placed a kind hand on his shoulder as they looked back to Mac and Stella.

"My lawyer is going to have a field day with you Detective Taylor." Pratt sighed, leaning back casually into his chair, not looking the least bit concerned as he met Mac's unwavering gaze.

From behind the window Anna shook her head and frowned, "Really sure of himself isn't he." She commented, counting down the seconds till Mac and Stella revealed the evidence.

"He's gotten away with it for so long, probably thinks he's gonna do it again."

"Boy is he in for a surprise." Anna smiled, her shoulder brushing against Hawkes, offering him a little support, as she to leaned in closer to the window.

"See this? It's an ear print we found on the passenger side window of a burnt out Cadillac..." Stella said holding up the print Anna had retrieved in order for Pratt to see. Pulling out a photo of Pratt's left ear, she pressed the two images together with a smile, "And that's your left ear. Look at that, perfect match! This puts you in that Cadillac"

"Lift up your left sleeve," Mac ordered, his eyes narrowing as Pratt shook his head, his calm exterior shifting slightly,

"No. I'm not saying anything else till my lawyer gets here."

"You don't have to. Aiden told us everything we need." Mac replied, picking up another photo from the table. This one showing the bite mark, "This is the bite mark on your forearm. Aiden bit you. We know what you did Pratt."

"Just so you know, your lawyer can't protect you anymore." Stella told Pratt,

"And we have the evidence to make sure you never see freedom again." Mac finished both him and Stella watching Pratt crumble. This was no longer a confident man thinking he'd gotten away with murder. This was a scared man, who now knew he'd been caught and there was no way he'd be getting out of this one.

In the observation room Hawkes laughed and pushed away from the window, clapping his hands. Anna laughed at him and as he leaned down to embrace her, she returned the gesture. The elation they both felt now the case was closed was high.

Pulling away Anna shook her head, her gaze flickering back to Pratt. "Aiden did good." She said, turning back to Hawkes, who let out a small laugh and shook his head, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he guided them both out the room and into the precinct.

"Nah, Aiden did excellent."

* * *

Hearing the shared stories of Aiden, from those sat around the table that knew her, made Anna wish even more so she'd got to meet this wonderful woman who'd meant so much to so many. The tough talking Brooklyn Native had kept Danny on his toes and Anna liked that. Aiden was truly going to be missed by the team, and the regret each one of them felt would take a long time to heal.

Glancing at herself in the bathroom mirror Anna smiled softly, doing what she could do shake off the bad feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. There was a saying, something her Grandfather believed, bad things happen in threes. With Louie, then Aiden...Anna was left to wonder what was next.

Shaking her head she quickly dried her hands, ashamed in a way she'd allowed herself to think like that. Things would be fine, of that she was sure. Blowing out a breath she squared her shoulders and headed out the bathroom, almost colliding with the figure now blocking the doorway back into the bar.

"What is it with you and stalking me outside bathrooms?" Anna teased Danny, planting her hands on her hips. Danny laughed slightly, and looked slightly nervous, almost sheepish as he looked down into her eyes,

"I needed to make sure...you know I'm sorry right. What I said to you earlier...I was just mad..." he trailed off as Anna placed her smaller hands over his, clasping them tightly between their two bodies as she smiled at him in understanding.

"Danny there is nothing you need to apologise for...I'd rather you yell like that than bottle everything up inside." She told him gently, brushing her knuckles against his jaw as she smiled softly. Danny sighed and leaned into her touch, his own hand coming up to rest over hers as he turned his head, pressing a kiss into the palm of her hand,

"I don't know what I did to deserve you but I want you to know, everything that's happened over the last few weeks. Louie and now Aiden...there's no way I would have made it through if you hadn't of been here." Danny whispered, his forehead resting against hers.

Anna smiled again, closing her eyes, enjoying their closeness before she looked back at him and whispered, "I love you to Danny."

* * *

_**Here's the next chapter for you guys, I'm posting quickly before I go out.**_

_Lady – Yeah I'm feeling better thanks! This episode always makes me cry so you're not the only one. Danny will be okay me thinks! Thanks for the review_

_Shippo – Don't worry about not being able to review earlier chapters hun! Hope the vacation was good! Glad you liked this chapter, moving onto my other favourite episode soon!_

_Sam – Once again thanks for your review hun!_

_Exodus – I think Danny does know that Anna was just trying to help, his emotions were just so raw in that moment he couldn't see that. As you can see though they are okay and have made up, she understood his reaction so there's no problems there. Thanks for the review hun!_


End file.
